Caprichoso destino
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Después de cinco años sin saber de él, Rin se entera que Sesshoumaru se ha casado con una poderosa Youkai. Resignada a seguir una vida sin el demonio que la salvó, el destino se empeña en unirlos de nuevo. ¿Podrá soportar ver que Sesshomaru tiene dueña?. [Rin/Sess] [Lemon]Capítulo 10: Sentencia
1. Prólogo

**Caprichoso destino**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

**Prólogo**

Rin esperaba encima de la colina donde años atrás solía reunirse con Sesshoumaru en ese día. Desde que era una niña y la había dejado a cargo de la venerable Kaede para que socializase con los demás humanos la había visitado año tras año trayéndole regalos, al principio sus visitas eran muy seguidas pero poco a poco fue aplazándolas, era un señor muy ocupado como lo excusaba su fiel sirviente Jaken. Durante los últimos cinco años Sesshoumaru había faltado a su cita pero había mandado a Jaken con regalos en su nombre, ese día esperaba que él acudiese a la cita de una vez. Ya no era la niña que él había salvado, la única humana a la que él tenía aprecio y la que había dejado en la aldea, ahora era una joven de diecisiete años que usaba el último ápice de esperanza que albergaba en su pecho.

Si Sesshoumaru se hubiera olvidado de ella no mandaría a Jaken a traerle sus presentes, él seguía recordándola aún después de tanto tiempo. Esperaba volver a verlo, abrazarlo y contarle sobre todo lo que había aprendido y lo que le había pasado en su ausencia. Aunque atesoraba los momentos que había vivido con él ya apenas lograba recordar con nitidez su rostro.

Cuando él la dejó en la aldea le dijo que cuando fuese lo suficientemente mayor podría elegir si volver con él o quedarse con los demás. ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que realmente quería si no iba a verla?. La mayoría de sus amigas ya estaban casadas y algunas, incluso, con hijos. ¿A qué edad pensaba Sesshoumaru que una humana era mayor para tomar sus decisiones?. Una imagen de ella, regordeta, encorvada y arrugada como la sacerdotisa Kaede pasó por su cabeza, en esa misma colina viendo como Sesshoumaru, apuesto y elegante, avanzaba hasta ella. ¡No!

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando divisó el dragón de dos cabezas Ah-Un sobrevolando el cielo. Entornó los ojos y puso su mano a modo de visera para que el sol no le molestase. La sonrisa se congeló en su rostro y la esperanza e ilusión que había mantenido se esfumó, un balde de agua fría fue volcado sobre ella. Sobre Ah-Un iba Jaken, no había ni rastro de Sesshoumaru. Cerró los ojos hundiendo los hombros y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No era que no se alegraba de ver al pequeño demonio verde, al cabo de los años a pesar de hablarle en tono autoritario y borde, se había convertido en parte de su familia también, pero el cariño que sentía por Jaken o por el dragón de dos cabezas no era nada comparado con el sentimiento que sentía hacía el poderoso demonio albino. Intentó visualizar en su cabeza el bello rostro del demonio, tenía una media luna en la frente, facciones finas, unas líneas surcaban sus mejillas...Sin embargo, aunque recordara esos detalles, no conseguía evocar su rostro en conjunto. Lo estaba olvidando poco a poco. Sus ojos se humedecieron de lágrimas que se esforzó por no derramar. ¿Cómo era posible que olvidase al hombre más importante de su vida?. Vale que Sesshoumaru, el Daiyoukai Lord de las Tierras del Oeste tuviese que lidiar con un sinfín de asuntos, pero no entendía cómo no podía sacar un par de horas para ir a verla. Antes lo hacía, ¿porqué ahora no?.

Su flequillo ondeó con el viento que Ah-Un levantó al aterrizar a su lado. Fijó su mirada en Jaken y se esforzó en dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas, después de todo, Jaken no la había fallado durante todos esos años, la había visitado muchas veces, incluso le había dicho que Sesshoumaru no tenía ni idea de que estaba ahí y había tenido que regresar corriendo cuando notó que él exigía su presencia. A pesar de que él la tratase de esa forma, sabía que le tenía aprecio.

—¡Jaken!, te has retrasado — se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero —. Tengo hambre.

Jaken se bajó de un salto, con su báculo de cabezas apoyado en su hombro.

—Pues haberte traído algo de comer, niña — murmuró molesto sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa —. Estás muy delgada.

Rin se miró a sí misma. No estaba tan delgada.

—No seas exagerado.

—No lo soy, seguro que ese hanyou no te da de comer lo suficiente, es demasiado glotón.

Hablaba de Inuyasha, todo lo malo que sucedía o dejará de suceder en su vida era culpa de Inuyasha, el hermano menor de Sesshoumaru que según Jaken era un inepto para cuidar de alguien, sin embargo ella no había sido puesta al cuidado de él sino al de Kaede, y en defensa de Inuyasha tenía dos hijos preciosos a los que cuidaba con toda la atención y cariño, al igual que a su esposa, la señorita Kagome.

—Jaken, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que Inuyasha no tiene porque cuidar de mí?. A pesar de eso lo hace, y bastante tiene con esos dos diablos que tiene — se rió suavemente acariciando el hocico de las dos cabezas a Ah-Un. El dragón cerró los ojos disfrutando de su tacto.

—Seguro que esos niños le están dando los mismos dolores de cabeza que él dio.

—¿Y cómo sabes si él dio dolores de cabeza?.

—Porque los da ahora, no quiero imaginar de niño.

Soltó una carcajada ante la contestación del demonio. Se sentó en la hierba, y apoyó su codo en su pierna y la mano en la barbilla. Daba igual el tiempo que estuviese sin verlo o el tiempo que hubiera transcurrido desde la primera vez que lo vio, Jaken seguía igual que cuando lo había conocido.

—Veo que vistes como una sacerdotisa, ¿has terminado tus estudios sobre medicina?.

—Sí, he aprendido todo lo referente a plantas medicinales, curación y hechizos.

Ahora la aldea poseía tres sacerdotisas, la vieja Kaede, Kagome y ella. Tanto Kagome al regresar de su tiempo como ella siendo apenas una niña de siete años habían comenzado un entrenamiento para convertirse en una sacerdotisa extraordinaria. Había aprendido a usar el arco y otras armas, aunque ella se decantaba por la konachi, tenía que admitir que la falta de puntería era recompensada por la maestría en el uso de la espada corta.

—El amo Sesshoumaru tuvo una excelente idea cuando decidió dejarte con los humanos, así eres más útil que siendo una niña ruidosa .

—Jaken, era pequeña, es normal que no fuese muy útil — se mordió el labio indecisa, mirando con sus grandes ojos marrones al demonio verde —. Hablando del señor Sesshoumaru... — abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho — ¿qué es de él?. ¿Porqué no ha venido esta vez?.

Jaken arrugó levemente el ceño. Le molestaba mucho que esa niña preguntase por Sesshomaru, además su amo no lo había autorizado a contestar preguntas, simplemente le decía que viese como estaba y le entregara su nuevo presente, pero cada vez que iba a ver a Rin ella intentaba sacarle información sobre su amo.

—El amo Sesshoumaru es el señor de las Tierras del Oeste, no tiene tiempo para venir a ver a una humana.

—¿Y porqué antes sí tenía?.

Jaken alzó un dedo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

—Tiene que proteger a sus sirvientes de los demonios que osan invadir sus tierras, debe llevar a cabo la organización y solucionar los muchos problemas que se le presentan, tiene que cuidar de su esposa, viajar para establecer alianzas, entrenar para ser más poderoso...

Su corazón se detuvo. No podía ser que hubiese escuchado bien, se acercó más a Jaken provocando que el demonio callase y la mirase confundido.

—¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó —. ¿El señor Sesshoumaru tiene esposa?.

El demonio ocultó sus pequeñas manos en las mangas de su gi.

—Así es, una hermosa y youkai de una poderosa Tierra. Se casó hace dos años y ahora el señor Sesshoumaru tiene que gobernar ambas.

—Oh.

Vaya, así que Sesshoumaru se había casado con una demonio poderosa... Claro, él nunca iba a mirar a una humana como ella con los mismos ojos que miraría a un demonio. Aunque sintiese compasión de ella y la cuidase en la lejanía, la vida de un Daiyoukai tenía que ser compartida con una de su misma raza, Sesshomaru creía que los humanos eran inferiores y no iba a interesarse en una de ese modo. Y ella lo sabía, nunca se había hecho ilusiones de crear una vida al lado de él de esa forma, simplemente quería estar a su lado como amiga, como hace tantos años estuvo. ¿Podía ser posible eso?.

—Dime, Jaken. Si quisiese ir a las Tierras del Oeste para estar con vosotros...

—Tendría que hablar con el amo Sesshoumaru antes — contestó él rascándose su frente.

Pero tampoco quería ver a su esposa y a él juntos. No sabía bien que sentía por Sesshoumaru, era admiración, pero pensar que él pudiese abrazar a otra o besarla del mismo modo que veía como Miroku lo hacía con Sango o Inuyasha con Kagome le producía una extraña sensación y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que por más que tragara era imposible desaparecer.

—Déjalo... — murmuró ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Al fin y al cabo su vida estaba ahí, en la aldea, era una sacerdotisa a la que se le daba muy bien el combate, prefería enfrentarse a los demonios con su kodachi a usar hechizos contra ellos, le gustaba la adrenalina y eso hacía su vida entretenida. Ella combatía demonios que hacían daño a los humanos, y Sesshoumaru era de la clase de demonios que no dudarían en matar a su raza.

Jaken metió la mano en su bolsillo.

—El señor Sesshoumaru me ha dado un presente para ti — abrió la palma de su mano dejando ver una pequeña caja de madera con una mariposa tallada. Sonrió al ver aquel detalle, él recordaba cuanto le gustaban las mariposas —. Es un ikutu.

—¿Un qué?.

Cogió la caja y la abrió. Un collar de plata. Acarició el colgante viendo que era un pequeño silbato plateado con dedicadas filigranas labradas.

—Es un silbato que une al youkai con su portadora. La última vez le informe que te estabas enfrentando a poderosos demonios y quiere que cuando necesites ayuda, silbes.

Sacó de su caja el collar observando el silbato.

—¿Hará que él venga?.

—Sí, niña, pero no molestes al amo a no ser que sea de vida o muerte.

Asintió absorta en el regalo tan especial que le había hecho su señor. Aunque Jaken se empeñase en decir que él estaba muy ocupado y una humana no debía molestarle, él le había otorgado un amuleto que con sólo silbar haría que su apuesto youkai acudiera en su búsqueda. Pero él tenía su vida hecha y ella tenía que continuar con la suya, no podía llamar al demonio simplemente porque lo echaba de menos después de tantos años sin verlo. ¿Qué le diría si lo llamase para eso? ¿Qué estaba olvidando su rostro y no quería?¿Qué se había enterado que se había casado y estaba dolida?. No, no tenía caso. Resignada, pasó la fina cadena por su cuello colocándose el collar.

—Dile que gracias, que es muy hermoso y que me alegra que se preocupe por mí — su mirada se ensombreció —. También dile que espero que sea feliz.

—Pues claro que el señor lo es, niña.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápido. Intentó mantener una conversación con Jaken que no girase en torno al señor Sesshoumaru, pero era difícil cuando el verdoso sólo hacía alabar y admirar al joven Lord. Al cabo de unas horas salió a montar con Ah-Un. Hacía tiempo que no volaba a lomos de su querido dragón. Siempre que ellos venían se ponía muy nostálgica, y ahora que había recibido la gran noticia supo que la poca esperanza que guardaba de ver una vez más a su Sesshoumaru era en vano. La única manera de verlo era que su vida corriese grave peligro.

Cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, Jaken se despidió de ella y se marchó junto a Uh-An, no sabía cual sería la próxima vez que vería al demonio si dentro de un año en esa colina o la sorprendía con una visita mucho antes. Esperaba que así fuese. Podía ser extraño que una sacerdotisa simpatizase tanto con demonios como lo hacía ella, pero viendo que Kagome estaba casada con un medio demonio tampoco lo veía tan raro.

A la hora de la cena fue a casa de la joven pareja, esa noche todos se reunieron, Sango y Miroku con sus séis hijos, y es que ellos dos no perdían el tiempo, Sango estaba embaraza del séptimo, Kagome e Inuyasha eran padres de dos preciosos niños, uno de dos añitos y otro apenas tenía tres meses de vida. La venerable Kaede tuvo que quedarse en casa porque sufría de lumbago, así que no pensaba demorarse demasiado en la cena pues quería pasar la noche en casa de la anciana por si necesitaba algo y no quería molestarla a altas horas. Shippo había crecido, ahora era un joven apuesto y un gran demonio, sus entrenamientos daban frutos y no tenía igual en la batalla, muchas veces se habían enfrentado, y ella había terminado sudorosa y agotada; sin embargo el youkai seguía con su sonrisa victoriosa sin demostrar seña alguna de agotamiento. Suponía que aún le quedaba mucho por entrenar, una cosa era matar a demonios de bajo nivel, pero si se enfrentaba a un demonio poderoso iba a tener muchos problemas, sus kodachis no iba a servir de nada a no ser que empezaba a usar hechizos, al contrario que Kagome ella no guardaba grandes poderes en su interior.

Rió suavemente olvidando la congoja que tenía en su pecho al ver a Inuyasha pelearse con Shippo por una bola de arroz cuando había muchas más en la mesa. Los pequeños miraban tanto a uno como a otro insultarse, y aveces se tapaban uno a otro los oídos, escandalizados por las cosas que se decían. Aprovechando que los dos estaban ocupados comportándose como dos críos, cogió la bola de arroz que Inuyasha tenía entre sus garras y le dio un bocado.

Los dos la miraron con la boca abierta y ella se encogió de hombros con la boca llena, hasta tenía los mofletes hinchados de haberse metido la bola de un tirón en la boca. Tragó con dificultad y se golpeó varias veces el pecho intentando bajarla. Kagome le tendió un vaso de agua y bebió con calma.

—Bien, me la comí, fin de la discusión, podéis coger una de las veinte bolas restante que quedan en el plato... — miró la bandeja y vio que había una de ellas que era visiblemente más grande que él resto, la cogió —. Esta es para mí.

—Rin, eso no es justo, nosotros tenemos que alimentarnos más — dijo Shippo llevándose dos bolas de arroz a la boca —. Este hanyou tonto cree que él único que puede comer es él.

Inuyasha se servía un enorme plato de fideos y gruñó al zorro.

—No me insultes, mocoso — dijo mientras comía los fideos —. Te estás atragantando y no dejas de engullir.

Un fideo se quedó enrollado en su colmillo. Él miró a Kagome en un silencioso auxilio, ella soltó una risita y con su palillo le quitó el dichoso fideo.

—Comportaros en la mesa y dejar de meteros los unos con los otros — señaló con el palillo hacia los niños —. Ellos toman ejemplo de ustedes.

En efecto, Kataru, el hijo de Kagome e Inuyasha lanzaba patadas al aire intentando darle a Kohaku, uno de los hijos de Sango.

—Eh, eh, no os peleéis — regañó Sango cuando vio que Kohaku le dio un empujón a Kataru haciendo que cayera de culo al suelo.

Los dos niños empezaron a llorar.

—Mira lo que habéis hecho — les regañó Kagome cogiendo a su pequeño Kataru y limpiándole los lagrimones —. Estaréis contentos, ahora se han peleado.

Kohaku, en los brazos de su madre y Kataru se lanzaban miradas asesinas, incluso se podía ver chispas cruzas entre ellos dos. Rin adoraba a los niños pero cuando se unían tantos críos y comenzaban ese escándalo se le quitaba las ganas de tener alguno, y si tenía, esperaba que Kami fuese misericordioso con ella y no le diera tantos. Pero seguro que era muy bonito ver miniaturas de una mezcla de la persona que más amas y tuya correteando por la casa, aunque había estado en varios partos en la aldea y no le gustaba el proceso de traerlos al mundo, quería tener un par. Con dos o tres se conformaba, séis era demasiado.

—Inuyasha, recuerda que mañana tenemos que partir hacia el sur. He recibido una carta de los aldeanos pidiéndome ayuda, dicen que hay un demonio que rompe los huesos de quien se cruza en su camino con sólo mirarlo y éstos salen disparados de su piel para que él lo engulla y se convierta en un ser más fuerte — dijo Miroku. El monje trabajada duro para mantener a su numerosa familia pero gracias a Inuyasha y a su labia ganaba dinero más que suficiente para tener una docena, no obstante para el monje nunca era bastante. Era un avaricioso.

—Wooo, papá, ese demonio es muy malo — exclamó una de las gemelas.

Sango notó como su vena de la sien empezaba a palpitar violentamente.

—Miroku, no digas esas cosas delante de los niños, luego tienen pesadillas.

Él sonrió nerviosamente al advertir el aura maligna que rodeaba a su mujer. Esperaba que esta noche no lo mandara a dormir con el perro, ya iban dos seguidas y extrañaba la comodidad de su futón.

—¿Puedo ir? — preguntó Rin con entusiasmo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Por lo que dicen es un demonio muy poderoso...

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Puede que no tenga poderes con los que enfrentarme a un demonio pero tengo otras habilidades, manejo bien la espada. No solo bien, muy bien — hizo éfasis en el muy —. Si sólo voy a luchar contra demonios menores nunca estaré preparada para enfrentarme a demonios más poderosos.

—Sí, claro que puedes ir — contestó Kagome.

—¡Kagome! — Inuyasha la miró enfadado.

—¿Qué?. Rin tiene razón, es fuerte y valiente, y si yo me he enfrentado a demonios con el arco ella puede hacerlo con la espada. Tiene que crecer como sacerdotisa y como guerrera, es hora de que empecéis a llevarla con vosotros.

El hanyou miró tanto a uno como otra con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro y accedió no muy convencido. Ella sonrió feliz y satisfecha, si Kagome decía algo Inuyasha la obedecía sin rechistar, al igual ocurria con la otra pareja que tenía al lado. No sabía que hacían las mujeres para que sus maridos les tuvieran tanto miedo...

Cuando la cena terminó se despidió de sus amigos y caminó en dirección a la casa de la señora Kaede. Shippo había insistido en llevarla pero ella negó el ofrecimiento, no quería molestar a su amigo, la cabaña no estaba lejos y aunque era de noche y bien sabía los peligros que la noche traía ella no era una joven damisela que necesitase la protección de alguien. Llevaba el kimono de sacerdotisa, la parte de arriba blanca y una hakama en roja, sujeta en el cinturón de la hakama llevaba su inseparable arma. Sus dos kodachis.

Mañana le esperaba un día duro y lleno de emociones, la adrenalina le encantaba, saber que se iba a enfrentar con un poderoso demonio la llenaba éxtasis. No sabía porque le gustaba tanto luchar pero cada vez que cogía las kodachi entre sus manos se sentía poderosa y disfrutaba como una niña pequeña, girando, saltando y golpeando. Su baja estatura y su delgadez le proporcionaba mucha agilidad, y era muy rápida.

Paró en seco su avance y miró hacia el bosque del pozo atrapahuesos. La oscuridad de la noche apenas le dejaba ver más que árboles, sin embargo sentía una poderosa presencia ahí. ¿Sería un demonio?. Colocando su mano en la empuñadura de una de sus espadas comenzó a andar en dirección al bosque. Su corazón latía apresurado mientras avanzaba y se internaba entre los árboles. Nunca se había enfrentado a un demonio sola, y mucho menos a un demonio que emanase una energía maligna de esas características, hasta el último vello de su cuerpo se había erizado. Pudiese ser que no fuese lo suficientemente poderosa aún, pero tenía valor y no estaba dispuesta a dejar a un espíritu maligno atacara a la aldea, y estaba demasiado cerca, y cada vez más cerca de ella. Tenía que enfrentarse a él antes de que éste pusiese un pie en la aldea, a pesar de estar el poderoso Inuyasha y sus amigos algún aldeano podía resultar herido.

Escuchó un ruido y volvió la cabeza hacia donde provenía. No veía nada, estaba todo muy oscuro y lo que sea estaba oculto entre los árboles. Ahora el ruido fue a su izquierda, se giró esperando encararse con el demonio pero no fue así. Lo que sea que estuviese detrás de eso estaba jugando con ella, y empezaba a tener miedo.

Frunció el ceño intentando deshacer esa sensación y hacer gala de todo su coraje. Basta, ella no era débil ni temerosa, se podía enfrentar al demonio y no iba a permitir que continuase avanzando.

Algo arrastrándose a gran velocidad... Cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía a un gusano enorme embistiendo contra ella. Esquivó el ataque y se hizo a un lado, miró su atacante y abrió los ojos a más no poder. Ese demonio era asqueroso. Tenía cuatro patas huesudas, un rostro cadavérico y su cuerpo era el de un gusano enorme lleno de mucosidad. Cogió sus kodachis y las desenfundó, se colocó en posición de ataque con el ceño fruncido, mirando a aquel demonio que apestaba.

Él demonio emitió un rugido enseñando sus dientes, afilados y de sierra, y su lengua verdosa y viscosa que era larguísima. Dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el golpe de la lengua que usaba como si fuese un látigo, golpeó con su kodachi que sujetaba con la mano derecha la lengua y cortó la punta. La sangre negra salpicó su inmaculado kimono y eso no hizo más que enfadar al demonio. Éste volvió a la carga, golpeando sin cesar hacia donde ella estaba. Rin saltaba, corría y daba magistrales piruetas para eludir los golpes. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia un árbol, apoyó un pie en él y se impulsó hacia el gusano, con un movimiento certero unió las kodachis y las separó cortándole un brazo al demonio. Cayó en el suelo y rodó, clavando su rodilla en el suelo y con las kodachis en posición de ataque.

El demonio la miró fijamente con sus ojos rojos y de pronto notó como una de sus costillas se rompían. Rin gritó con fuerza debido al dolor, la costilla se estaba clavando en la carne. Bajo la mirada temerosa y vio como el hueso sobresalía y la sangre empezaba a empañar todo. Volvió a lanzar un grito de dolor cuando sintió ese mismo dolor en el brazo derecho y tuvo que soltar la kodachi. Clavó su otra rodilla en el suelo con las ojos llenos de lágrimas y se llevó la mano temblorosa hasta su costilla para que dejase de salir sangre. En ese momento, la lengua del demonio la golpeó en la cabeza, era tan dura y afilada como la hoja de una espada y notó como el sabor de la sangre inundaba su boca. Escupió sangre y se levantó como pudo. No podía seguir quedándose ahí. Echó a correr ignorando el dolor que se clavaba en su costado y en su brazo roto. La vista se le nublaba pero sentía la presencia del demonio tras ella.

Había sido una idiotez el adentrarse al bosque para acabar con el demonio, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a uno tan poderoso, pero no iba a morir sin luchar. Tenía que correr lo más rápido que pudiese al menos para avisar a sus amigos de que el demonio que rompía los huesos había llegado hasta allí.

Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, el brazo le ardía y el costado era un suplicio, cada vez que respiraba le dolía y aquella carrera alocada que estaba teniendo por salvar su vida y avisar a los demás no estaba ayudando. Sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó ladera abajo, chocó contra piedras, su costilla salida chocó contra el suelo una y otra vez, al igual que su brazo partido. Al caer al fondo, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Iba a morir ahí?.

Con las últimas fuerzas que la acompañaban, cogió el colgante y silbó.

Continuará...

* * *

Mi primera historia sobre estos dos, es una pareja que me encanta y espero que si sois amantes de esta parejita os haya gustado el prólogo de esta historia!

Aunque mi fic vaya para todas las amantes de este anime y de la pareja, me gustaría dedicárselo especialmente a mi chibi ^^!

¿Qué os pareció?. ¡Dejen sus review, plis!


	2. En el castillo

**Capítulo I: En el castillo**

Ahí estaba, después de tanto tiempo sin verla ahí se encontraba la niña a la que había salvado y tomado como su protegida. Habían transcurrido cinco años desde que él decidió dejar de ir a verla, tenía cosas importantes que hacer en sus tierras, sus viajes... Y en ninguna de esas actividades se encontraba ir a visitar a aquella humana, Jaken iba por él y comprobaba que se encontrase bien. La joven niña que se despidió de él con un abrazo aquel día en la colina donde solían encontrarse ya que estaba lejos de la aldea y no tenía que estar rodeado de humanos, ahora era una chiquilla hermosa. Su pelo negro había crecido hasta llegarle a los muslos, tenía largas y rizabas pestañas, una boca rosada y carnosa. Era más alta de lo que recordaba pero no se le podía considerar alta y aunque pareciese delgada, había podido comprobar cuando el demonio Yuzeh, el demonio experto en medicina, había quitado el kimono a la niña para curar sus heridas. Sus pechos habían crecido y eran perfectos, su cintura se había estrechado y sus caderas ensanchado y tenía las piernas torneadas del ejercicio.

Sin embargo, por mucho que hubiera madurado su rostro y su cuerpo desde la última vez seguía siendo una cría. Y una cría estúpida. Cuando escuchó el fino ruido del silbato se tensó, la aldea donde la había dejado no estaba cerca pero gracias al poder del silbato pudo llegar justo a tiempo El hechizo consistía en que si el silbato era usado la persona que estaba unida a él apareciese ante el portador. Había encontrado a la joven moribunda y a un demonio alzándose sobre ella. Con un movimiento de su mano acabó a él, ni siquiera necesitó sacar sus espadas. Cogió a Rin en brazos y la llevó a su castillo. No podía dejarla en la aldea sabiendo el frágil estado en el que se encontraba, y aunque él no sentía nada, había jurado proteger a esa humana y eso haría hasta el fin de los días de ella.

Se levantó con su habitual elegancia y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Jaken estaba con Rin, vigilando el estado de la humana y él tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para quedarse esperando a que despertase.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su labio palpitaba con fuerza, cada vez que respiraba un intenso dolor se clavaba en su costado y sentía que no podía mover el brazo. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y fijó su mirada en el techo. ¿Qué le había pasado?. Intentó recordar los últimos acontecimientos, había ido a casa de sus amigos a cenar y luego caminó directa hacia la cabaña de la venerable Kaede para velar por ella durante la noche, sin embargo, se había detenido al sentir una presencia. ¡Ahora lo recordaba todo!.

Se incorporó bruscamente en la cama y lo lamentó en seguida. Estaba muy herida y el dolor era demasiado. Había pasado por muchas heridas a lo largo de su vida, pero esta vez había sido demasiado. Observó su cuerpo, su costado estaba vendado al igual que su brazo. No podía creer la suerte que tenía, alguien la había encontrado y había cuidado de ella para que se recuperase. ¿Habría vencido al demonio?. Escuchó un leve ronquido y miró hacia un rincón de la amplia habitación. Jaken estaba dormido sentado apoyando la espalda en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Su corazón dio un vuelco y entonces recordó recordó. Había usado el silbato... Eso significaba que Sesshoumaru había ido en su busca.

Sin hacerle caso al malestar en su cuerpo se levantó de la cama. Estaba desnuda y en esa habitación hacia mucho frío, tiró suavemente de la sábana para que la cubriese y anduvo con pasos temblorosos hacía la puerta. La abrió y asomó la cabeza. El pasillo estaba solitario y hacía aún más frío que en la habitación. Apoyándose en la pared comenzó a andar con pasos torpes, oh, cómo dolía...

El pasillo daba a un sinfín de habitaciones pero no se atrevía a abrir ninguna. Estaba desnuda y desarmada y en su interior nacía la sospecha de que se encontrara en el castillo de Sesshoumaru. Aquel lugar era grande, demasiado para ser un dojo. Encontró unas escaleras y la cuestión era si subir o bajar. Si subía probablemente la llevaría a más habitaciones y si bajaba...Bien, iba a bajar. Dio un paso y luego otro, agarrándose a la barandilla de madera para no caer. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma, desde que era una niña había sabido lo débil que era y había necesitado que él la protegiese, desde que la dejó sola en la aldea había jurado ser fuerte para no necesitar que nadie la defendiera y poder valerse por si misma, y en cambio ahora estaba tan herida que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Dio un traspié y bajó dos escalones seguidos, se agarró a la barandilla y flipó en colores cuando se golpeó el costado con ella. Despacio, muy despacio, se sentó en el escalón intentando recuperar la respiración. Notaba como la sangre salía a borbotones y mojaba tanto la venda como la sábana. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente intentando deshacer la neblina que tenía ante ella. Vaya mareo.

Tenía que tener más cuidado, no estaba en condiciones de tener un accidente. Se incorporó con esfuerzo y continuó bajando las escaleras. Tenía que ver a Sesshoumaru.

Al llegar abajo soltó un leve suspiro de alivio y continuó la marcha. ¿Es que no había calefacción en ese sitio?. Estaba helado. Vaya castillo menos acogedor tenía su señor, en cuanto lo viese se lo diría. De niña había imaginado que Sesshoumaru vivía en un castillo rosa lleno de flores y siempre había deseado ir ahí, ahora se reía de esas ocurrencias, Sesshoumaru era demasiado masculino y frío, pero tampoco había pensado que viviría en un castillo así. Daba miedo, aunque Sesshoumaru también solía darlo, tanto a humanos como a demonios, ella era la única que no le tenía miedo.

Continuó hasta llegar a un enorme salón, ahí había dos tronos, uno más grande que otro. Una larga alfombra negra adornaba el suelo y había muchas estatuas... Mmm, quizás no eran estatua ya que emanaban energía maligna, debajo de esas armaduras había demonios. Pasó por al lado de uno, miró sus ojos saltones a través del yelmo y le sacó la lengua. Él la miró simplemente. Oh, vaya, qué trabajo más aburrido, quedarse ahí parado durante todo él día. ¿Y si querían ir al baño?. A decir verdad no sabía si los demonios iban al baño, Inuyasha sí, pero era mitad humano, y no recordaba haber visto a Sesshoumaru o Jaken ir, aunque su señor era demasiado educado para decir esas cosas. No lo veía diciéndole: Rin, voy al baño, quédate ahí.

Unos suaves pasos la alertaron y se volvió. Parada frente a él estaba una mujer y un demonio. La mujer era verdaderamente hermosa. Sus ojos eran de color rojo y dos suaves líneas doradas iban desde el rabillo del ojo hasta la sien, tenía un largo cuello cubierto por estas marcas. El cabello era rizado y de un color rojo intenso, lo llevaba tan largo que casi le arrastraba en el suelo. Llevaba un precioso kimono de seda de color azul oscuro, sin adornos, y el obi era dorado. Era alta y a traves de ese elegante kimono dejaba ver su cuerpo voluptuoso. El escote del kimono estaba abierto dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos y la falda tenía una raja para enseñar sus largas piernas.

El demonio que iba con ella gruñó al verla.

—Debe ser ella.

—Así que tú eres la protegida de mi esposo...

Rin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Aquella preciosa mujer era un demonio? ¿La esposa de Sesshoumaru?. Sus ojos sin luz se clavaban en la de ella, su rostro esculpido en porcelana la miraba sin demostrar una emoción. Sí, hacían buena pareja sin duda.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar al señor Sesshoumaru? — le preguntó educadamente.

—¿No ves como vas, niña? — se entrometió el demonio —. Estás llena de sangre, el olor está alterando a los demonios.

¡Pues claro que sabía como iba! ¿Que se creía? ¿Qué no dolía? Miró a un lado y a otro, observando a los demonios que estaban colocados cuan estatua. Cualquiera diría que estaban siendo alterados por el olor de su sangre, ninguno de ellos había movido un músculo desde que estaba en el salón. ¿Quizás era porque sabían que era la protegida de Sesshoumaru?.

—Disculpa a mi sirviente — dijo la esposa de Sesshoumaru. Si quizás esa disculpa era por arrepentimiento del comportamiento tan maleducado de su acompañante, su voz no demostró ni un ápice de sentimientos —. Mi esposo está ocupado en estos momentos.

Era tan hermosa como sólo los demonios podían serlo, elegante, educada y fría... Desde luego, Sesshoumaru no había podido dar con una esposa más adecuada para él.

—Sólo voy a agradecerle que me haya salvado, no voy a retrasarlo...

Escuchó un jaleo, y todo provenía del mismo pequeño demonio verde. Jaken se había despertado después de una larga siesta y Rin había desaparecido. Asustado, salió corriendo de la habitación y vio unas gotas de sangre en la escalera, sólo tuvo que oler la sangre para seguir el rastro de la niña. Su amo bonito no lo iba a perdonar nunca si dejaba que la niña se pasease por el castillo si su previa orden. ¡Además estaba herida! Paró su avance cuando vio a su señora con su odioso sirviente Trian, una fría gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. Esa mocosa siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas y metiéndolo a él, las cosas no cambiarían nunca. Él tenía que vigilarla y no lo había hecho, al contrario, había tenido un sueño con una youkai que le gustaba.

—Mi señora Natsuri — Jaken se puso frente a ella y se arrodilló en el suelo — Perdóneme, tenia que vigilar a la mocosa pero fallé.

Así que la mujer de Sesshoumaru se llamaba Natsuri. Encogió graciosamente la nariz. No le gustaba.

—Está bien, Jaken, llevátela.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?. Dije que quiero ver al señor Sesshoumaru...

—¡Cállate! — le advirtió Jaken, la cogió de las sábanas que rozaban el suelo y tiró de ellas para que caminase.

Miró con el ceño fruncido a Natsuri. ¿Porqué no le dejaba ver a Sesshoumaru?. Ella necesitaba verlo y abrazarlo, no entendían que era el hombre que había salvado su vida y la había protegido durante años, ¿es que no entendían el cariño que ella le tenía?. Sabía que estaba allí, bajo el mismo techo que ella en alguna de las mil salas que tenía el castillo. Se mordió el labio controlando las ganas que tenía de gritar con todas sus fuerzas su nombre y que él se dignase a presentarse ante ella, pero no era tonta. Notaba el poder que emanaba de esa youkai de cabellos rojos y si el costado le molestaba cuando hablaba no quería pensar como sería al gritar.

Bien, esta batalla la había ganado ella pero la guerra no había terminado. Quería ver a Sesshoumaru y si algo había aprendido durante toda su vida es que si quería algo lo conseguía. Dejó que Jaken la guiase de nuevo a la enorme habitación que había salido y solo entonces se percató de una cosa. Era lo único que había visto en el castillo con colores y flores. Las lisas paredes de madera estaban adornadas con un papel blanco que tenía pintados hermosos árboles de cerezo.

—Voy a llamar a Yuzeh para que vea tus heridas. No te muevas de aquí — le ordenó el sapo verde antes de irse.

Rin asintió. No quería meter en problemas a su viejo amigo. Con atención miró su habitación. A la derecha tenía un pequeño escritorio con una pluma y varios pergaminos, al lado una amplia estantería con libros, en el otro extremo de la habitación había un biombo que tapaba la tina. También había un tocador. Había muchos frascos encima de él, se acercó hasta allí y cogió uno de los frascos, lo abrió y olió. Kami, qué bien olía, acarició el peine de oro que estaba sobre el tocador, abrió la caja de al lado y vio los adornos para el pelo. Intrigada, fue hacia el armario y corrió la puerta dejando ver kimono de todos los colores, y sobre una tela de seda había un centenar de exquisitas joyas.

¿Sesshoumaru había preparado esa habitación para cuando regresase? Había cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle. No entendía nada, si Sesshoumaru había preparado una habitación para ella en su castillo significaba que esperaba su vuelta, ¿entonces porqué no fue a verla durante todo este tiempo?. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de elegir si quería seguir con los humanos o volver junto a él, y sin embargo se encontraba un pequeño rincón para ella en su hogar. Suponía que nunca iba a comprender el porqué hacía su señor las cosas, nadie conocía lo que pasaba en la mente del peliplata.

El encuentro con la señora del castillo había sido incómodo. Ella era fría como un témpano de hielo y bajo esa mirada adusta podía percibir el desprecio que sentía hacía ella. Genial, otra cosa que tenía en común con su marido. Impaciente, se miró al espejo. Seguro que la herida tenía muy mala pinta. Dejó caer la sábana al suelo y con un gesto de dolor fue quitándose la venda poco a poco. Arg, efectivamente. Tenía un agujero que era por donde había salido la costilla y estaba cubierto por un extraño ungüento de color amarillento. Había empezado a cicatrizar pero aún era demasiado pronto para que se formase la postilla.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó Jaken molesto —. Niña tonta, debías esperar a que trajera a Yuzeh.

Rin los miró. El otro demonio era tan pequeño como Jaken, su piel era de color marrón y unas largass púas salían de su espalda, llevaba un haori naranja chillón.

—Sólo quería ver la herida. Tengo conocimientos de medicina y...

—Siéntate — le cortó el demonio marrón.

Ella cerró de golpe la boca y se sentó en el futón. Uy, que borde... Se quedó quieta mientras el demonio miraba la herida y hacía un gesto extraño con su arrugada cara.

—La costilla va a tardar el solidificar, los humanos son muy débiles — comentó chasqueando la lengua. Puso varias hojas medicinales en un cuenco y empezó a machacarlas. Poco después, era una espesa pasta —. Será mejor que avise a mi hija para que le prepare un baño y limpie la herida en condiciones. Luego, aplícate ésto sobre la herida.

Ella asintió cogiendo el cuenco entre sus manos y lo olió. Qué peste.

—¿Qué plantas son? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Un maestro nunca revela sus trucos — contestó Yuzeh sin más. Clavó su mirada en Jaken —. Ve a avisar a Teana para que ayude a la señorita, aquí he acabado.

Y el maestro salió de la habitación. Rin miró de soslayo el rubor que había crecido en las mejillas de su viejo amigo, una sonrisa pilla se formó en sus labios. Jaken se había quedado petrificado mirando la puerta, y al darse cuenta de la mirada traviesa de la mocosa frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?.

—Uhh, parece ser que te gusta Teana, ¿eh? — le picó.

—¿Qué dices, humana tonta?. No me gusta. ¡Claro que no me gusta! — se fue refunfuñando la misma frase pero cambiando el orden de las palabras.

Qué curioso, Jaken encaprichado con una demonio. Para que luego dijeran que los demonios no tenían sentimientos, en ese castillo parecía rebosar de amor. Intentó figurarse a Sesshoumaru con su mujer profesándose amor. Vale, no. No era tan masoca de seguir el camino de esa fantasía y estaba segura de que era la pareja más sosa jamás vista.

Teana era una dulce demonio, no hablaba mucho y cuando se dirigía a ella lo hacía con miedo. Quizás nunca había estado cerca de una humana o sabía que Sesshoumaru la protegía, pero fue lo más amable que pudo con esa adorable youkai. No se podía decir que fuese bonita, tenía la piel arrugada y marrón, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y le quedaba completamente tiesa y no tenía dientes, pero era adorable. Tomó un baño de agua caliente que agradeció, en ese castillo hacía mucho frío y su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Lavó sus largos cabellos negros y limpió con cuidado la herida de su costado y la del brazo. Cuando salió, se secó bien y se puso en ambas heridas la pasta que Yukeh había preparado. Una vez listo y con ayuda de Teana colocó su brazo en una tablilla que había mandado a la demonio a buscar y lo había inmovilizado con las vendas, luego envolvió tórax para tapar el costado.

Después de dos horas en solitario, leyendo por encima los libros que había en la habitación, estaba desquiciada. ¿Cuándo podría salir?. Sí, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero eso no implicaba que tuviese que estar encerrada en una habitación todo el día. Tampoco tenía sueño, había intentado dormir pero estaba nerviosa y además ya había dormido demasiado. Teana le dijo que había dormido por tres días seguidos. Le había dicho a Jaken que no saldría, pero esa promesa estaba resultando muy difícil de mantener. Al menos el demonio podría haberse quedado con ella para distraerla.

Sus tripas empezaron a moverse e hizo un mohín. ¡Encima tenía hambre! Se levantó de la silla del tocador, había peinado sus cabellos como mil veces esa tarde, nunca habían estado tan suaves y desenredados. Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió dio la casualidad que Jaken estaba ahí parado con una bandeja con comida. Alzó una ceja.

—¿Ceno aquí?.

—Sí, el señor Sesshoumaru me ha dicho que te traiga esto...

¿La iba a tener ahí encerrada? ¡Para eso exigía que la llevase inmediatamente a la aldea! No era la prisionera de nadie.

— Dile al amo Sesshoumaru — dijo ella con voz sombría — que voy a ir a cenar abajo, donde él cena, con o si su invitación — al ver que Jaken abría la boca para regañarla por referirse así a su querido señor alzó un dedo mandándolo a callar en silencio —. Díselo textualmente, Jaken.

Jaken tragó con fuerza y se sintió aún más pequeño. La mocosa nunca se había atrevido a hablarle en ese tono y le estaba dando miedo. Miró la bandeja y finalmente, se dio la vuelta y bajo.

Rin sonrió victoriosa. Ese estúpido de su señor tendría que haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza si creía que la iba a tener encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, ella no era la niña que le obedecía a ciegas, ahora era una mujer que no dependía de nadie y no pensaba quedarse ahí. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso él la consideraba un estorbo?. Quizás por eso no había ido a verla durante tantos años y por eso la quería tener recluida. Le exigiría que la llevase de nuevo a la aldea, al menos ahí no era estorbo para nadie.

Al cabo de un rato, Jaken apareció con los hombros caído.

—El amo bonito dice que te espera para cenar.

Parpadeó varias veces procesando mentalmente esas palabras. No se lo esperaba para nada. Notó como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza dentro de su pecho y caminó hacia el armario. Iba a ver a su señor después de tanto tiempo... Tenía que mantener la calma, no podía perder la dignidad mental que había tenido segundos antes, iba a volver con sus amigos, su vida ya no pertenecía a ese oscuro y frío castillo ni al dueño de éste.

¿Estaría su esposa con él? La hermosa youkai seguro que cenaba todas las noches al lado de él y luego tenía el privilegio de compartir su cama. Tragó con fuerza deshaciendo el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Escogió el kimono más bonito de todos y se lo puso, llamó a Jaken para que le anudase el obi sin apretarle demasiado y se miró al espejo. Cogió el cepillo de oro y volvió a pasarlo por su larga melena. La falda del kimono era blanca con flores naranja y conforme subía había una degradación de color de blanco a naranja. El obi era color verde que contrastaba con el color naranja del kimono. Pellizcó suavemente sus mejillas para darle color, estaba bonita si no fuera por la fea herida que cortaba su labio inferior. Miró a Jaken indicándole que estaba lista.

El demonio la guío hacia la planta de abajo y caminó con lentitud intentando seguir el paso de la humana. Estaba débil y aún así no quería descansar. Esa niña era una cabezona caprichosa, y la culpa la tenía su querido amo por consentirla demasiado durante esos años. Cruzaron el pasillo hasta una puerta que daba al gran comedor. Allí estaba sentada en un sillón la esposa de su señor, y Sesshoumaru miraba por la ventana al exterior.

Rin contuvo el aliento al ver a su apuesto señor allí de pie, con la tenue luz de la luna y de las velas iluminando su rostro. Casi había olvidado lo apuesto que era.

Sesshoumaru apartó la mirada del exterior cuando el olor de la humana se hizo más intenso. La miró fijamente. Era la humana más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto. Sus ojos negros estaba fijos en él, ahora podía apreciar sus inocentes curvas escondidas bajo el precioso kimono que le compró, su rostro no tenía ninguna imperfección excepto la herida que tenía en el labio. Frunció levemente el ceño, casi inapreciable, al ver su brazo entablillado. No había tenido piedad con el demonio que le hizo eso, nadie podía tocar a su protegida y él se encargaría de que nadie volviera a tocar a su frágil humana.

La mirada de Rin fue de él hacia la youkai que estaba cómodamente sentada en el amplio sillón de cuero. La miraba con frialdad y soberbia. Y entonces se dio cuenta que ella no pintaba nada allí.

Continuará...

* * *

No he tardado, ¿eh?. Estoy bastante inspirada en este fic y como tengo el día libre he escrito la actualización. Espero que os haya gustado, ¡dejen review y opinad!.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios a:** bbkid, Rainy Moon, serena tsukino chiba, Guest, Bastad Tendencies, lisa, Miss Bunny—Bany, Nara Taisho de Son, Raquel16SeeshRin, icecream kuraki.**


	3. Caminando entre demonios

**Capítulo II: Caminando entre demonios**

Hasta que no dio el primer bocado al asado no fue consciente del hambre que tenía. Sesshoumaru y su esposa comían en silencio haciendo gala de sus modales y aunque intentaba sentirse cómoda, era algo imposible, ella estaba acostumbrada a los gritos de Kagome, los de Inuyasha, los niños lloriqueando, Shippo buscándole la boca a Inuyasha, Miroku metiéndole mano disimuladamente, o al menos eso creía él, a su mujer... Todo era tan diferente, y por mucho que hubiera pensado que cuando se reencontrase con Sesshoumaru iba a ser como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, se equivocaba. Ella no formaba parte de ese castillo, de esos modales tan refinados, del protocolo, de los demonios... Se habría criado junto a los humanos, junto a otra familia, y no tenía caso que se quedase por más tiempo en un lugar donde no tenía cavidad.

Cuando terminó el último bocado del postre alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que tanto Sesshoumaru como Natsuri estaban esperando pacientemente a que ella terminara. Ellos habían comido un menú muy diferente al de ella.

—Ya terminé —anunció pasando la mano por la barriguita que le había salido. Uf, estaba llena.

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su asiento, a la misma vez que Natsuri, él inclinó la cabeza en una especie de reverencia y su mujer hizo otra más pronunciada. Ella se quedó con los ojos como platos viendo como el señor de esas tierras se alejaba.

—Señor Sesshoumaru —lo llamó —. Necesito hablar con usted.

Él siguió andando. Un tick empezó a latir en su ojo izquierdo. ¿La estaba ignorando?. Se levantó deprisa ignorando el pinchazo que sintió en su costado y anduvo rápido hasta llegar hasta él. Se puso delante, con los brazos en jarras.

—Sesshoumaru —le dijo con seriedad olvidándose de los honoríficos —. Es un maleducado, cuando no le interesa la conversación pasa de contestar. Le doy dos opciones: me escucha o me escucha. Usted elige.

¿Qué se había creído aquel patán?. Arg, recordaba que siempre solía hacer éso, ignorando a los demás sin molestarse si quiera en hacer un gesto o articular una palabra. A veces los miraba fijamente dejando que el otro se explayase en su argumento y luego; simplemente, les daba la espalda y se iba, con toda su cara. No, quizás él estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo con el resto o incluso con ella misma cuando era pequeña pero eso se acabó. Ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, con muy mal genio en ocasiones y no iba a permitir que él la tratara a su antojo.

Sesshoumaru entornó sus ojos. La imagen de la dulce niña de grandes ojos y cola al lado que le hablaba con dulzura y admiración desapareció; su lugar había sido ocupado por una chiquilla que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Mujer, déjanos a solas —ordenó a su esposa.

Los finos labios de la hermosa demonio se tensaron mas no discutió la orden dada, con gesto orgulloso caminó hacia la salida, pasando delante de ella sin mirarla. El demonio que la servía cerró la puerta tras ellos, su expresión indicaba que estaba más molesto que la propia esposa de Sesshoumaru.

Ya estaban a solas.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió él.

—Quiero regresar a la aldea.

—No.

Rin parpadeó varias veces atónita.

—¿No? Un momento, no le estoy preguntando si puedo regresar a la aldea, le estoy diciendo que quiero regresar a la aldea. Son dos contextos totalmente distintos.

—No volverás a ese lugar —sentenció.

Arrugó el ceño consternada.

—Me dijo que cuando tuviera edad suficiente podría elegir si volver con vosotros o quedarme con los humanos. Elijo a los humanos.

—Éso era antes de que te ocurriese ésto —señaló sus múltiples heridas —. Los humanos no saben protegerte, yo sí.

—Yo sé protegerme, no necesito a nadie.

Él curvó una media sonrisa.

—No vi eso cuando te encontré herida y medio muerta en el bosque. Te aferrabas al silbato que te regalé con todas tus fuerzas. Me necesitabas.

Maldición, no había caído en eso. Ella le había pedido ayuda en el momento que más le necesitaba, cuando creyó que estaba a punto de morir en manos del demonio rompe huesos. Había subestimado al demonio y sobrestimado sus propias habilidades en la lucha, pero eso no iba a volver a ocurrir, tenía que entrenar mucho para convertirse en una buena guerrera independiente, pero si no dejaban que se enfrentase a sus adversarios nunca podría mejorar.

—Creí que estaba a punto de morir y era mi única opción. He aprendido la lección, ya verá como no volveré a usar su silbatito.

La verdad es que tampoco sabía que había sido de él.

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja al ver el tono que estaba empleando su protegida. ¿Así era como pagaba que quisiera protegerla?.

—No volverás a usarlo porque no saldrás de aquí. Fin de la discusión —se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

Rin puso su mano sobre la de él para impedir que la corriese. Su tacto provocó en ella mil oleadas de sensaciones, alzó sus ojos negros hacia él. No se había percatado que estaban tan juntos, dio un paso hacia su derecha, colocándose entre la puerta y él para impedir que saliese y bajo la mirada, azorada. Su corazón latía rápido, como si hubiera corrido durante una hora, notaba el poder del youkai sobre ella, su olor a hombre embriagándola y sus pezones se endurecieron contra la fina tela de su kimono.

La mano de Sesshoumaru subió hacia su rostro y con cuidado de no dañarla con sus afiladas garras pasó su dedo índice por el labio inferior, rozando suavemente la herida. Ese gesto no estaba ayudando en nada.

—Me escaparé.

—Nadie entra ni sale sin mi permiso, humana.

Levantó la cabeza y se perdió en esos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente. No había ningún sentimiento en ellos, estaban totalmente vacíos; sin embargo, sus pupilas estaban extremadamente dilatadas. A cada exhalación de aire su pecho rozaba contra el vientre de él, la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido y su respiración se agitó. Lamió sus labios que de pronto se encontraron secos. sus manos picaban por el deseo de tocarlo mas no lo hizo. Tenía que salir de ahí, de aquella hechizante situación que los estaba envolviendo y que al parecer, sólo la estaba afectando a ella.

Abrió la puerta y se giró, salió del comedor con pasos torpes hasta llegar a la escalera. Puso una mano en la barandilla.

—Señor Sesshoumaru... Será mejor que ponga más guardías en el castillo —lo miró con una sonrisa diabólicamente encantadora.

Él aceptó el desafío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Esa niña es muy insolente — comentó Natsuri mientras miraba por el espejo como su esposo se iba deshaciendo de sus ropas. Pasó por enésima vez el peine por su largo mechón.

Hace mucho tiempo supo de la existencia de esa mocosa en la vida de su señor, el sapo verde que osaba llamarse su fiel sirviente iba con aquel dragón de dos cabezas cada cierto tiempo a ver a la humana y le llevaba presentes que Sesshoumaru le compraba. A lo largo de su matrimonio, él nunca le había traído un regalo. Natsuri estaba casada con el demonio más poderoso y si necesitaba algo solamente tenía que pedirlo y lo tendría, pero él jamás se había molestado en mover un dedo para traerle un detalle, sin embargo para esa humana siempre salía a buscarle los más inusuales presentes. ¡A una patética humana!.

No entendía porque Sesshoumaru no la había matado hace tiempo. La niña había osado dirigirse a su esposo con ese tono, vocabulario y autoridad, y él se lo había permitido, es más, le había ordenado a ella que abandonase la sala para hablar con la humana según sus deseos. Bajo la apariencia inescrutable de su rostro escondía su coraje y humillación. Ella era señora de esas tierras, de ese castillo y de Sesshoumaru, no iba a dejar que él pusiera a esa humana en primer lugar. Era la primera y última vez que su esposo se atrevía a echarla de una habitación en la que estaba presente la maldita niña.

—No deberías dejar que te hable en ese tono.

—Rin es mi protegida — contestó él quitándose su hakama blanca y dejando que ésta descendiese hasta caer al suelo.

Natsuri miró el cuerpo del youkai desnudo. No podía ser más deseable. Sus pectorales estaban divididos y formados por el ejercicio, al igual que sus abdominales y los oblicuos. Sus piernas eran fuertes y poderosas. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba definido y desarrollado. El cuerpo de un guerrero. Un cuerpo que ella era dueña.

—Con más razón debería mostrarte respeto, esa humana tendría que estar agradecida de que un poderoso demonio se preocupe por ella — entrecerró sus ojos rojos —. ¿Porqué te preocupas por ella?.

Él no le contestó, sólo se quedó observándola. Ni él mismo podía contestar a esa pregunta, estaba en deuda con ella pero con la innumerables veces que había salvado a esa chiquilla ya tenía su deuda más que saldada; sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ella.

Ella sonrió sin ganas. En algo debía darle la razón a la muchacha, Sesshoumaru cuando no le interesaba contestar se quedaba descaradamente callado. Se levantó de la silla del tocador y anduvo hasta él, abrió la bata roja de seda que cubría su cuerpo y la dejó caer al suelo, junto a la hakama de él. Sesshoumaru la atrapó entre sus brazos, pegándola a su firme y esbelto cuerpo y anduvo hacia la cama apoderándose de su boca. Sus colmillos rasparon levemente sus labios, sus manos acariciaron sus pechos y bajaron hacia su centro. Sin miramientos la empujó en la cama y al segundo se unió a ella. Besó su cuerpo, mordisqueó cuanto quiso y finamente la penetró y la tomó como un salvaje. Como un daiyoukai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana y Rin se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Quería dormir un poco más, esa noche había tenido tanto frío que había estado tiritando y frotando sus helados pies para entrar en calor. Si iba a quedarse en ese castillo hasta que sus heridas sanasen e idease un plan de fuga tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Sesshoumaru para que le pusiera una chimenea o algo para calentarse, sino temía que su terrible final fuese morir de una hipotermia.

Adormilada, la imagen de dos penetrantes ojos dorados acudió a su mente. Abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo. Maldito lord Sesshoumaru, se creía el amo y señor de todo ser viviente, puede que todos lo obedecieran o bien por admiración o por temor, pero ella no era una de sus sirvientes o de sus súbditos. Si pensaba obligarla a permanecer en su castillo tendría que aguantar que ella hiciera o deshiciera cuanto le diese en gana sin decir una palabra al respecto, y en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de escaparse lo haría. Ella era una persona con carácter, libre e indomable y aunque él era la persona más importante en su vida, no iba a permitir que cogiera las riendas.

Tampoco pensaba quedarse en esa habitación todo el día, cosa que probablemente era lo que él deseaba que levantó del futón y su costado se quejó por el movimiento. Esa era una de las desventajas de ser humana, las heridas tardaban mucho en curar y aveces dejaban secuelas. Anduvo por el pasillo y bajó a la primera planta, quería recorrer el castillo y memorizar cada rincón. Sentía las miradas de los demonios colocados cuan estatuas sobre ella. ¿Era su imaginación o había más que ayer?. Quizás Sesshoumaru había seguido su consejo. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla molesta, eso no la iba a ayudar en absoluto en su plan de fuga.

—¡Niña! — gritó Jaken corriendo detrás de ella —. ¿Qué haces?. El amo bonito no te ha dado permiso para que andes por el castillo a tu antojo. Vamos, vuelve a la habitación.

—No, Jaken, no soy la prisionera del señor Sesshoumaru.

—Pero el señor es el dueño del castillo, él tiene derecho a decidir que hacer con...

—Te equivocas, si el señor Sesshoumaru me quiere tener aquí en contra de mi voluntad va a tener que aguantar que me mueva a donde quiera — sus tripas se movieron ruidosamente —. Uy, tengo hambre.

— Siempre tienes hambre — murmuró molesto el demonio.

—¿Cuándo se sirve el desayuno?.

—Los señores ya han desayunado.

Ella ladeó los labios hacia un lado. Tendría que enterarse de a que hora se servían las comidas ya que nadie pensaba avisarla de éso.

—Jaken, tengo hambre — repitió con voz penosa.

Él resopló y echó a andar. Rin sonrió y lo siguió hasta llegar a la cocina. Era la cocina más grande que había visto y una mujer regordeta movía la comida en el interior de una cacerola tan inmensa que podía alimentar a siete familias. Olisqueó el aire, olía delicioso y sus tripas se movieron dándole la razón.

La demonio llevaba el pelo rubio atado en un tirante moño alto, sus ojos eran plateados y dos largos colmillos asomaban por sus gruesos labios. Medía casi tres metros y a pesar de su enorme físico, se movía con soltura.

—Orfelah, siento molestarla.

Ella se volvió al oír la voz de Jaken y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando su mirada se clavo con la suya.

—Oh — se aseó como pudo las manos en su delantal —. Tú eres Rin, la protegida del señor — cogió sus manos entre las de ella y Rin sonrió. ¡Por fin alguien amable en ese castillo! —. Eres humanamente bella.

Arrugó levemente el entrecejo. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué era endemoniadamente fea?. No quería saber la respuesta así que mantuvo la sonrisa congelada en su rostro.

—La niña tiene hambre.

—¡Oh, nadie pasa hambre en mi cocina! — exclamó con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba hasta su lengua viperina de color azul —. Te haré lo que te apetezca, tengo de todo en esta cocina — se llevó la mano a su mentón — aunque no sé si los humanos coméis esas cosas.

—Con un poco de arroz y pescado me conformo — se acercó a la encimera de madera. Sabía la clase de comida que comía Sesshoumaru y no pensaba convertirse en caníbal—. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?.

—No te molestes, pequeña. Ya me ocupo yo.

Resignada se sentó en la banqueta de la enorme mesa de madera donde había varias cestas de comida. Huevos, maíz, pescado, algunos huesos, carne... La señora Orfelah empezó a tararear una canción desconocida mientras le preparaba el desayuno. Estaba bastante aburrida, era una muchacha inquieta, siempre le gustaba ayudar a la venerable Kaede, a Kagome, hacía de niñera, o entrenaba, y estar sentada viendo como los demás le preparaban lo que ella podía hacer la hacía sentir mal. En cuanto tuviese sus heridas bien escaparía del castillo y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Apoyó el codo en la mesa y su barbilla en su mano, miró a Jaken que se había sentado a su lado.

—¿El señor Sesshoumaru ama a su esposa?.

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al youkai.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Es curiosidad sólo eso. No sé, un matrimonio es algo muy importante no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste o fui invitada... — bueno, tal vez ser la protegida de Sesshoumaru no la incluía en actos tan íntimos —. ¿Cómo se conocieron?.

Jaken se mantuvo callado y por su expresión pudo notar que estaba irritado por sus preguntas. Él nunca diría nada de su señor ni siquiera a ella.

—Jaken, es de mala educación no responder a la señorita — le regañó la señora Orfelah —. El señor y la señora se conocen desde hace muchos años, cuando eran prácticamente unos niños.

—¿En serio? ¿Tanto?.

—Rin no tiene porqué saber esas cosas.

—Pero si quiere saberlo no tiene nada de malo en informarle. El padre de la señora Natsuri era aliado del señor Inu no Taisho, en varias reuniones ambos niños se vieron pero nunca pensé que se llegarían a casar. Nadie logra entrar en la mente del señor Sesshoumaru para saber el porque hace las cosas que hace; sin embargo, estoy segura de que el dominio de más tierras y una futura descendencia poderosa fueron motivos suficientes para que el señor la tomase como esposa.

Jaken refunfuñó algo por lo bajo enfadado. Era extraño, nunca se había mostrado tan celoso respecto a un tema referente al señor Sesshoumaru.

La forma en que Sesshoumaru miraba a Natsuri no era como Inuyasha miraba a Kagome, él no demostraba nada por ella, incluso había más calidez cuando dirigía la mirada hacia ella que cuando miraba a la hermosa youkai. De todos modos; sabía que él era un ser que demostraba poco sus sentimientos o lo que pensase, tampoco sería extraño que pudiera amar a esa demonio, era el ser más bello que sus ojos habían contemplado, callada, educada, fría, insulsa... Tan como él.

—Pienso que hacen una pareja muy bonita, los dos son muy guapos, seguro que tendrán hijos preciosos correteando por el castillo.

Además ella comprobó de primera mano lo buen padre que era Sesshoumaru. Si cuidaba de ella de esa forma siendo una humana, seguro que a sus hijos no le faltarían de nada. No le era difícil admitir lo que su mente pensaba, él ya tenía compañera y formaría una familia con ella, pero aquello le producía una extraña sensación en el pecho.

—No me imagino a la señora Natsuri siendo una madre ejemplar pero le dará hijos fuertes al señor, de eso no hay duda - la señora Orfelah dejó su desayuno frente a ella

—¿Quién es el sirviente que siempre va con ella?. Es una versión de Jaken más alta, fea y malhumorada.

La señora Orfelah soltó una carcajada y Jaken agitó sus manos.

—No me compares con Trian.

—La familia de Trian han servido a la familia de la señora por generaciones, cuando contrajo matrimonio con Sesshoumaru y vino a vivir aquí eligió a un miembro de su guardia más leal, ese fue Trian. Es un demonio muy maleducado que se cree el dueño del lugar. Intenta cruzártelo lo menos posible.

—No le tengo miedo.

Después de convencerla durante un buen rato para ayudarla, ella llamó a Ner, su hijo, un demonio tan gigantesco como lo era ella. La llevó hacia el granero y ordeñó una cabra, como no podía coger peso Ner era el que llevaba todos los cubos que habían conseguido llenar. Tras recoger huevos, limones y diferentes piezas de frutas, volvió a la cocina con una sensación de tranquilidad. Tan sólo el huerto y el granero del señor Sesshoumaru era más grande que la aldea donde vivían, y desde fuera, pudo apreciar en su totalidad el castillo. Sesshoumaru era muy poderoso y tenía a muchos demonios sirviéndoles.

Ayudó a preparar el almuerzo y comió junto a sus nuevos amigos en la cocina. Conoció a más sirvientes, pero eran tantos que apenas pudo memorizar el nombre de todos, ahora tenía un caos en su cabeza de nombres y de diferentes rostros, pero no sabía quien era quien, La tarde transcurrió sin darse cuenta, estaba contándole a la señora Orfelah sus anécdotas junto al señor Sesshoumaru, como fue que lo conoció, como la salvó la primera vez con su espada, luego la segunda, también la tercera, los sitios que habían viajado, los enfados de Jaken, su viaje al inframundo... Había recordado tantas veces esas vivencias que aún sentía el miedo o la alegría que sintió en ellas.

A la hora de la cena, Rin ayudó a la cocina a prepararla. Eran pequeñas bolas de carne triturada de no se qué, tampoco había querido indagar por si se llevaba una desagradable sorpresa, Ella se ofreció a hacer las de su señor, las preparó con mimo intentando que quedarán perfectas, pero por más que intentaba que fuesen igual que las de la cocinera las suyas no quedaban totalmente circulares. Luego, las colocó en el plato y vertió un poco de salsa entre ellos. Con una sonrisa, terminó su creación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había visto a Rin durante todo el día, Jaken le había dicho que estaba en la cocina con la señora Orfelah y que había ayudado a uno de sus hijos en las tareas, eso no le gustó. Rin todavía tenía que recuperarse de sus graves heridas y debía guardar cama hasta que lo hiciera, no quería que se les infectara o sufriese algún daño realizando tareas que ella no tenía por que hacer. Sin ganas de discutir con la cabezona de su protegida, se había mantenido al margen. Rin siempre había sido una buena chica, que no discutía con él y le hablaba con dulzura y ahora se había convertido en una fierecilla contestona. Tal vez la consintió demasiado cuando era niña y ahora no admitía una negación a sus deseos, pero seguía metido en sus treces, los humanos no podían protegerla y él sí.

Tomó el entrante despacio y relajado. Su esposa estaba sentada a su derecha y comía en silencio. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de reunirse con ella en el dormitorio, estaban planeando una futura invasión hacia una tierra del Este y no le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos, tenía que pensar una estrategia suplementaria por si la principal fallaba. Él no era de los que improvisaban, le gustaba tener todo medido y controlado.

Cuando terminó la sopa, el sirviente la retiró y colocó el primer plato. Eran las conocidas bolas de carne de la señora Orfelah, las que había probado desde que era niño, pero estaba ligeramente imperfectas y con la salsa había firmado un nombre. Rin, con un pequeño corazoncillo al lado.

Esa chica...

Tras terminar la cena, se retiró del comedor. Siguió el delicado aroma que Rin dejaba donde estuviese, tampoco era difícil seguirla, era el aura más pura que había en su castillo. La encontró dormida en la encimera de la cocina, apoyada en la tablilla de su brazo roto. Ella había cambiado mucho pero seguía siendo la niña dulce que él recordaba. La cargó sin esfuerzo y fue hacia la habitación de ella. Observó como ella se acurrucaba hacia él, hundiendo el rostro en su cola. Sus largas pestañas hacían sombras en sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus labios carnosos estaban entreabiertos. Era una hermosa mujer que hacía estragos en él. Confundido, apartó su mirada de ella. Corrió la puerta y fue hacia el futón y la tumbó con cuidado, tiró de la manta para taparla y fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Se había asustado cuando notó descender, era como si estuviese teniendo un sueño en el que caía a un precipicio, al abrir los ojos vio que el señor Sesshoumaru la estaba tapando con la manta y sus mejillas ardieron. Él siempre la sorprendía con gestos que un demonio como él no solía hacer, y eso hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado.

—Señor Sesshoumaru... — musitó con voz somnolienta.

—¿Si?.

—Hace mucho frío en este castillo...

Él asintió y camino hacia la puerta sin decir palabra. Cansada, solamente cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en la cama buscando un poco de calor. Al cabo de unos minutos, notó como un peso se echaba sobre ella. Abrió de nuevo los ojos asustada.

Sesshoumaru había ido por otra manta y la estaba tapando con ella.

—Es de pelo de Naremn, no pasarás frío.

Era cierto, los pelos eran gruesos y suaves, era como si la manta desprendiese calor por sí sola.. Se estiró con una sonrisa, si había algo que no aguantaba era el frío y esa noche podría dormir bien, calentita y a gusto, sin dar vueltas buscando una manera de no pasar tanto frío.

En un arrebato, se incorporó en la cama, cogió a Sesshoumaru de la mano y tiró suavemente de él obligándolo a inclinarse. Dio un casto beso en su mejilla, cogiendo desprevenido al demonio.

—Gracias. Que duerma bien, señor Sesshoumaru.

Y él se marchó sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia. ¡Espero que os guste!

Me encanta que me dejéis review, pero por favor, puedo entender críticas tanto destructivas como constructivas, que me digáis que os gusta el fic o que no os gusta, si hay alguna falta o si error, pero no entiendo los review que dicen como las autoras deben hacer los personajes o la trama. Si queréis un personaje así o asa o una trama, os invito a que escribáis una historia vosotras y será genial tener otra autora en el fandom, pero esta acaba de empezar y la escribo yo, si habéis leído mis historias sabréis como escribo o como manejo los personajes, si no, esperad al menos que esta avance un poco y ya me diréis. De todas formas, no creo que esté haciendo a Rin sumisa, pero tampoco la voy a volver histérica.

Muchas gracias por los review a: **lisa, Rainy moon, xXxSailorFanxXx, Arovi, Bastad Tendencies, Nabiki-san, Marlene Vasquez, MissEaton, Nara Taisho de Son, liriara1993**


	4. Nuevos amigos

**Capítulo III: Nuevos amigos**

—¡Ah-Un! Estoy aquí — saludó desde la lejanía Rin a su querido dragón de dos cabezas. Se acercó a él a paso ligero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Hoy se encontraba muchísimo mejor.

Después de un largo baño había curado sus heridas y admirado el gran avance que habían sufrido después de dos días aplicando el brebaje del señor Yuzeh. Tenía que sonsacarle el nombre de las hierbas que había usado, era la cura más efectiva que conocía, la estaban haciendo sanar igual de rápido que el propio Inuyasha, y aunque aún dolía calculaba que en una semana más ya estaría completamente recuperada. Esas plantas ayudarían mucho a los humanos así que tendría que encontrar la forma de que Yuzeh le rebelase su secreto, dudaba que si pedía la medicina para los humanos el demonio quisiera ayudarle. Era la primera vez que salía del castillo sola, las anteriores veces lo había hecho acompañada de Ner para recoger comida, esta vez había salido en busca de su dragón.

El demonio alzó la cabeza e hizo un leve ruido, comenzó a andar hacia ella a trote y paró a escasos centímetros. Rin soltó una carcajada feliz y lo abrazó. No quería abrir las heridas, así que optó por no montarse sobre Ah-Un, cogió las tiendas entre sus manos y tiró de él suavemente para que la siguiese. Aspiró con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de aire mientras el sol le acariciaba el rostro. Echaba de menos la libertad de poder pasear tranquilamente sin estar vigilada, pero aunque un demonio armado la seguía a poca distancia, iba a disfrutar de ese momento.

—¿Conoces a la señora Natsuri? — preguntó al dragón, necesitaba alguien con el que hablar abiertamente y ya que Jaken se ponía de un humor de perros cuando hablaba algo acerca de los señores, lo haría con su querido demonio —. Es preciosa, ¿a que sí?. Tiene el pelo del mismo color de los ojos, como... Como cuando el señor Sesshoumaru se enfada y se le pone los ojos rojos, de demonio malo y aterrador, pero ella siempre tiene sus ojos así. Inyectados en sangre — su cuerpo se sacudió en un escalofrío —. Da miedo, creo que es mejor no hacerla enfadar. ¿Te puedes creer que nadie me avisó de que se casaron? Cada vez que Jaken venía a la aldea tenía que ponerle al día de mis cosas, pero no fue capaz de decirme que el señor se había casado.

Eso le había molestado de verdad, o más que molestado, le había dolido. Sesshoumaru había dejado poco a poco de visitarla, y cuando preguntaba por él lo único que conseguía de respuesta era que estaba ocupado. Ella había esperado año tras año a que él se animase a visitarla con Jaken, y año tras año había vuelto a la aldea con la desilusión de no ver a su señor. Apretó las riendas con fuerza notando como los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas que no quería derramar.

Escuchó un bufido, miró hacia atrás y vio al soldado mirar hacia otro lado. Debería haber sido producto de su imaginación. Acarició el hocico de Ah-Un con cariño.

—Él no quiere que salga de aquí pero me dejó sola durante tantos años mandando a ustedes a visitarle, se contentó con eso y ahora exige que por mi bien permanezca en este lugar. Yo... tengo una vida, una rutina, amigos, planes y para él nada de eso importa porque se cree con derecho a decidir por mí — dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. La dejó en una aldea en la cual formó su vida a lo largo de diez años —. Me hubiera gustado seguir como hace tiempo, con mis amigos y el señor Sesshoumaru — sonrió al recordar lo feliz que era cuando él la visitaba a la aldea y luego regresaba con una familia que también se preocupaba por ella. Se había visto sin familia y luego, sin pretenderlo, tenía su familia humana y su familia demoníaca.

¿Quién le iba a decir que iba a estar prisionera de Sesshoumaru? Recordó la noche anterior, cuando él le trajo la manta que emanaba calor. Jamás comprendería a su señor ni el porqué de su comportamiento y por más que lo intentase no podía estar enfadada con él, su corazón no se lo permitía.

Escuchó otro bufido, más pronunciado que el anterior. Giró sobre su mismo eje y vio al soldado en la misma posición, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Etto...¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras mal? — preguntó preocupada.

—¡Eres una niña tonta! — gritó el demonio —. Nada más haces protestar y protestar. Si el amo quiere que estés aquí es porque quiere que estés a salvo.

Rin se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué había sido eso?. El demonio la miraba con enojo y ella no lograba entender porqué, sólo se estaba desahogando con su amigo.

— Yo lo-lo siento... — empezó a decir. Un momento, ¿porqué se estaba disculpando? —. ¿No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?. Sé que el señor Sesshoumaru se preocupa por mí — se mordió el labio — y se lo agradezco en el alma, pero no tiene porque decidir sobre mi vida.

—Vida que no tendrías si no fuese por él.

—¿Crees que no sé eso?. Nunca te harás una idea de lo que siento hacia el señor Sesshoumaru, él es maravilloso conmigo, me salvó de la muerte y me acogió a su lado cuando yo no tenía nada, me protegió y cuidó y me dejo en una aldea donde sabía que iba a estar bien para darme la oportunidad de elegir. ¡Siempre se lo agradeceré y nunca olvidaré todo lo que ha hecho por mí!.

Tal vez pareciese una niña desagradecida, pero lo único que ella quería era ser libre. Él en su día le dio esa libertad y ahora se la arrebataba. Era como un pájaro al que habían enseñado a volar y ahora lo encerraban en una jaula. Intentó no derramar ni una sola lágrima de las que se agrupaban en sus ojos nublándole la vista. La señora Kaede la había consolado en las noches que extrañaba a Sesshoumaru, la había enseñado todo lo que hasta entonces sabía, Kagome y Sango eran buenas amigas y las quería como si fuese sus hermanas mayores, al igual Miroku e Inuyasha eran sus hermanos, él tierno y divertido, y el gruñón que aveces parecía tener su misma edad, Shippo era su mejor amigo... Y no había tenido la ocasión de despedirse de ellos. No era justo que él decidiese cuando dejarla y no volver a visitarla y cuando arrebatarla de su nueva familia.

—No sabes la suerte que tienes de que él te vea así. Una mísera humana débil e inútil que él defiende por encima de todo.

Oh, Kami, como jugaba aquel demonio con sus sentimientos. Estaba consiguiendo que se sintiese una miserable por pensar de esa forma. No, no podía dejar que remordimientos que no tenía la atacasen. Que ella adorase a Sesshoumaru no tenía nada que ver. Sacudió el aire a su alrededor con las manos, espantando una fuerza invisible.

—Estás jugando conmigo, demonio malo — le acusó con su voz chillona —. ¿Qué clase de demonio eres?.

—No te incumbe, jamás le diría nada a la niña que desprecia al señor Sesshoumaru. Antes te envidiaba, ahora me das asco, ¿cómo puedes hablar de ese modo del atractivo y poderoso señor?.

Rin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, le dio con el dedo en el pecho varias veces.

—¡Ahora entiendo porqué lo defiendes con tanto fervor! Estás enamorado de él.

Vaya, ¿qué tenía Sesshoumaru que hacía que todos se enamorasen de él?. Primero fue la demonio Kagura, luego su esposa y ahora ese demonio, incluso ella sentía mariposas revolotear en el estómago cuando lo veía, pero tenía que aplastarlas cuan mosquitos, él ya estaba casado. Se cruzó de brazos dándose un golpecito con la tabla de madera que ignoró.

El demonio se puso tan rojo como un tomate y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¡Eso no es cierto!.

—Lo es, he vivido rodeada de muchas personas enamoradas para distinguir el amor cuando lo veo. ¿Cómo te llamas?.

Una imagen de Sesshoumaru y el demonio apareció en su mente y tal como vino la ahuyentó. Ya tenía bastante con que aveces acudieran imágenes de su mujer y él como para que su mente jugase también con ese chico.

—Vamos a sentarnos, estoy cansada — dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que él rechazó con un gruñido. Bueno, estaba acostumbrada a que los demonios fuesen cortantes con ella. Se sentó en la hierba y Ah-Un se tumbó a su lado.

Sacó de la cesta un poco de pan que había traído, lo partió en dos y dejó la otra mitad en una servilleta, por si el demonio tenía hambre y quería un poco. Sabía que los demonios no comían lo mismo que los humanos, la primera vez que vio a Sesshoumaru lo pudo comprobar y había tenido ocasión de ver lo que él comía, quizás a otros humanos éso le produjera nauseas pero ella había pasado mucho tiempo rodeada de demonios para acostumbrarse.

Finalmente, el demonio se sentó a su lado.

—Mi nombre es Shato.

—Encantada, yo soy Rin — se presentó oficialmente aunque sabía que él la conocía de sobra —. ¿Porqué no te quitas el casco?. Estarás más cómodo.

El demonio le hizo caso . Era guapísimo, tenía los ojos verdes alargados como los de un gato, el pelo corto despeinado de color azulado. Una mandíbula fuerte, nariz fina y alargada y labios gruesos.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en el castillo?.

—Toda mi vida, soy hijo del capitán de la segunda tropa del ejército del señor Sesshoumaru. Siempre he tenido claro que quería dedicarme al mundo de las espadas, pero llevo años custodiando el castillo, aún no se me ha dado la oportunidad de ir a combate — dijo con fastidio.

—Oh... eso es malo — susurró al ver el tono que había empleado —. Quizás no te ven lo suficientemente preparado.

—¡Lo estoy!.

Rin se tensó.

—Pu-pues entonces es que...— no se le ocurría nada — Uy, qué día más bonito hace, ¿eh?. Mira, no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Has cambiado de tema, lo he notado.

—Lo siento, es que no se me ocurría nada que decir. Así que tú eres mi guardián, ¿no? ¡Qué bien! Podremos ser amigos. El señor Sesshoumaru está siempre ocupado y Jaken me deja sola para atender otros asuntos, y en el castillo no es que los habitantes sean muy habladores a excepción de la señora Orlefah.

Entre las "no estatuas" y que los demás sirvientes mantenían distancia con ella por ser la protegida del príncipe no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

—No creo que podamos hablar mucho.

—¿Porqué no?.

—Pues porque... eres la señorita Rin.

—Y tú Shato.

—Eres la protegida del señor, no es correcto que hable contigo.

—Pero soy Rin, simplemente éso — se señaló a ella misma —. Soy una sacerdotisa, una humana simplemente, vale que me proteja uno de los demonios más poderosos pero... — bajó la mirada al suelo clavándola en una brizna de hierba en la que caminaba una oruga — soy normal...

Shato se quedó mirando a la muchacha. Parecía bastante triste, por lo que había escuchado hablar con Ah-Un despojada de la familia con la que había crecido y ahora se sentía sola en ese castillo. Aunque tenía el favor de su querido señor Sesshoumaru y del fiel sirviente de éste, ellos se ocupaban de sus cosas y ella no tenía con quien estar en un sitio desconocido para ella.

Ella extendió la mano dejando que la oruga ascendiera por su dedo.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?.

Esta muchacha era muy rara, por lo que había oído se había plantado ante el mismísimo príncipe para exigir que respete sus decisiones y ahora lo miraba tímidamente, como si fuese una niña pequeña que encontraba a otro niño con el que jugar.

—Está bien —contestó con la boca pequeña. Esperaba no arrepentirse de esa decisión.

Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era bueno encontrar un amigo en ese sitio, así no tendría que salir a buscar la atención de Jaken o de Ah-Un. Pasaron la tarde hablando y bromeando, Shato era de una familia de guerreros y era un demonio que dominaba las emociones de su contrincante, es por eso que ella se había sentido verdaderamente mal cuando estuvieron hablando del señor, también le contó que un día cuando era niño estaba entrenando y terminó herido y humillado por los demás aprendices mientras lloraba en mitad del patio Sesshoumaru se acercó a él y paró solamente un segundo a su lado a tiempo que le decía que se levantase, un youkai podía caer pero tenía que levantarse más fuerte que antes y jamás le era permitido derramar una lágrima. Desde ese momento Shato quedó prendado de él. Lo comprendía muy bien, el día que lo conoció él le preguntó quién le hizo esas heridas y su pregunta la emocionó, nadie se había interesado en ella.

Se levantó y cogió la cesta.

—¿Dónde vas? — le preguntó Shato.

—Voy a coger flores — contestó agachándose con cuidado para coger unas de color púrpura y amarillo —. Al castillo le hace falta un poco de color.

Shato encogió la nariz. Si ella lo decía...

Eligió las flores más bonitas que encontraba y las cortaba con cuidado colocándolas en la cesta. Una vez que la cesta estaba hasta arriba de bonitas flores ya tenía en su mente la idea de cómo quedarían en un jarrón. Se volvió y le tendió una a Shato.

—Toma.

Él la miró sin entender.

—¡Shato!

Una voz ronca la sobresaltó. Se volvió y vio a un soldado de ojos verdes, pelo corto y alborotado con reflejos azules avanzar y detenerse frente a su amigo. Oh, eran dos gotas de agua.

—¿Qué haces aquí?. Ya es tarde y — miró a Rin con desagrado — esta señorita debería estar en el castillo. El señor Sesshoumaru no quiere que salga hasta que no esté recuperada por completo.

—¡Shato no tiene la culpa! Yo quise salir, ¿verdad, Ah-Un? — buscó ayuda de su fiel compañero. El dragón de dos cabezas emitió un sonido dándole la razón y ella sonrió satisfecha —. Sólo quería pasear.

El demonio la cogió del brazo, la movió de un lado a otro como si fuese su marioneta con el ceño fruncido y comprobando que no tuviera ni el mínimo rasguño. Una vez examinaba al detalle, la soltó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Como sea, tenemos que volver al castillo. No quiero que el señor Sesshoumaru se moleste.

—Oh, ¿también estás enamorada del señor Sesshoumaru?.

Shato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la fulminó con la mirada. Vaya, había metido la pata. El hermano gemelo de su nuevo amigo la miró como si estuviese loca.

—¿De qué estás hablando?.

—¡Nada!.

—Es que ella está enamorada del señor Sesshoumaru — explicó Shato como si tal cosa.

Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas y miró a su amigo con rabia e infló sus mofletes. Ella quería mucho al señor Sesshoumaru y no podía negar que era el hombre más apuesto que había en la faz de la Tierra pero no estaba enamorada...¿O lo estaba?. Sentía mariposas en su estómago y un leve dolor en su corazón que aveces le dificultaba el respirar, sobre todo cuando veía a su esposa... Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Él estaba casado así que no podía intentar descifrar los confusos sentimientos que tenía respecto a él.

—Etto...E... — su amigo le dio un codazo —.¡Sí!

El hermano cogió las riendas de Ah-Un y tiró suavemente de él para que se levantase.

—Venga, vamos al castillo.

Comenzó a andar detrás del hermano serio de Shato. Podía ser exactamente iguales en apariencia pero, definitivamente, le caía mejor Shato.

—Lo siento — se disculpó por su metedura de pata.

—No pasa nada, pero no vuelvas a cagarla, por favor.

Ella asintió en una silenciosa promesa.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?. Parece que tiene mal carácter...— no se había dado cuenta que había elevado el tono de voz y que el hermano la había escuchado.

—Él es Rane — se rió —. Un poco, recién levantado es un ogro.

—¡Os estoy escuchando! — gritó Rane enfadado.

Rin y Shato dieron un pequeño bote.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron en silencio al castillo y nada más poner un pie dentro, las flores que llevaba en la cesta se marchitaron.

—¿Qué les ha pasado? —preguntó con tristeza.

—El aura negra del castillo las marchitó — contestó Rane. ¿Porqué le daba tanta pena que se hubieran marchitado tan rápido las flores?

Le entregó la cesta a Rane, desilusionada.

—Voy a darme un baño, ¿vale?. Nos vemos mañana. Nada le salía bien.

En su habitación hizo llamar a Teana para que le ayudase a preparar el baño, la pequeña demonio la ayudó a lavarse su largo cabello y casi se queda dormida disfrutando el masaje, adoraba que le tocasen la cabeza. Después curó sus heridas y se puso una yukata y una bata del mismo color. Peinó sus largos cabellos negros y luego fue en busca de algo de comer. No tenía intención de cruzarse con la señora Natsuri, hoy había sido un día bastante divertido como para que ella lo estropease. Cogió un dulce de leche y una manzana para comerlos en su habitación. Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras se terminó el dulce de leche y guardó la manzana para más tarde. Al final del pasillo una de las habitaciones estaba iluminada. Curiosa fue hasta allí y corrió un poco la puerta para ver. Desde que había llegado esa planta había estado desierta. La habitación era una especie de despacho, había un montón de libros en la estantería, mapas que señalaban varias regiones y sentado en el escritorio estaba Sesshoumaru escribiendo en un pergamino. No quería ser descubierta cotilleando ni hacer ningún ruido para no molestarle, se volvió despacio...

—Sé que estás ahí, olería tu sangre en cualquier parte.

Soltó una risita nerviosa y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Hola, no quería interrumpir — pasó dentro del despacho. Se acercó con interés hacía los libros, todos eran de técnicas de combate, control de poderes, hechizos, leyendas, estrategias...— Combate... — cogió ese libro y echó una ojeada en su interior.

—No debería interesarte esos temas — él había dejado de escribir y tenía su atención puesta en ella.

—Me gusta el combate, sobre todo el cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque no soy muy fuerte soy bajita y eso ayuda aunque no lo parezca — se sentó en la esquina del escritorio de él, acomodó su trasero y abrió el libro por la primera página —. No soy tan buena como me gustaría.

Ella se movía con tanta familiaridad que si fuese otro el que lo hiciese ya lo habría matado por su atrevimiento. La luz que desprendían las velas iluminaban su joven rostro, ella alzó la mirada y le enseñó una de las páginas del libro. Había una postura que doblaba el brazo del oponente y dislocarlo de un golpe.

—Esta postura no me sale bien, Shippo intenta enseñármela y usa a Inuyasha como maniquí.

—¿Shippo?.

—Mi amigo, el demonio zorro.

Él no le contestó así que ella volvió la vista al libro y continuó pasando las hojas del libro, había gráficas de diferentes posturas y una explicación de cómo efectuarlas. Lo explicaban como si fuese muy sencillo pero no era nada fácil ejercerlas. Miró de reojo hacia Sesshoumaru, había vuelto a coger la pluma para continuar escribiendo en el pergamino.

—¿Qué escribes? — volvió a interrumpirlo.

Sesshoumaru dejó la pluma en el aire y clavó sus ojos en ella. No le gustaba que le retrasasen en su trabajo. Rin estaba levemente inclinaba para leer lo que él escribía. Empezaba a pensar que dejarla con esos humanos no había sido mala idea, se había vuelto tan entrometida como lo era la mujer de su hermano.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Señor Sesshoumaru, que mala caligrafía tienes. Casi no se entiende lo que escribes.

¿Quién lo iba a decir?. El señor Sesshoumaru que todo lo hacía a la perfección y era perfecto en sí mismo, tenía la letra de un niño.

—Rin, si quieres quedarte aquí hazlo, pero cállate.

—Oh, vale. Lo siento — continuó leyendo el libro.

Después de un rato, había memorizado las técnicas que más le habían llamado la atención del libro, de todos modos le pediría permiso a Sesshoumaru para leerlo tranquilamente en su habitación, los libros que él había elegido para ella eran demasiado infantiles. Ladeó su cuerpo y observó a Sesshoumaru escribir otra carta. Un mechón aún mojado por el baño se pegó en su mejilla. No le extrañaba que todos se fijaran en él, era tremendamente atractivo.

—¿Qué miras?.

Rin se mordió el labio.

—¿Porqué no volviste a visitarme?.

Él enderezó su espalda y sus ojos dorados la examinaron fijamente.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy? - preguntó de pronto.

—He paseado con Ah-Un y...

Se mordió la lengua. Él le había cambiado el tema descaradamente y ella había caído como tonta. ¡Cómo odiaba que hiciera éso! Quería una explicación que no fuese la misma de siempre y escucharla de sus labios. Abrió la boca para arremeter contra él y él la cortó.

—No quiero que salgas hasta que no estés recuperada de tus heridas. Creí que había dejado claro eso.

—Ya te dije que haría lo que quiera. No puede prohibirme que lo haga.

—Tu brazo está herido y tu costado también. No saldrás hasta que yo te dé permiso.

—¿Cómo que no?. Señor Sesshoumaru no soy una niña para salir si me encontrase mal. Estoy mucho mejor, las medicinas del señor Yuzeh están dando sus resultados y me encuentro bien. Voy a salir las veces que quiera, no soy su súbdita.

Notó como las fosas nasales de Sesshoumaru se dilataban un poco. Se estaba controlando, él no estaba acostumbrado a que le desobedecieran y si lo hacían los mataba, pero ella estaba complemente segura de que a ella no le haría nada. Además, ya no era la niña que lo esperaba o que obedecía ciegamente, si sus heridas no estuviesen tan bien no habría salido del castillo y habría acotado sus deseos, pero ella se encontraba con fuerzas para pasear.

—¿Sabe que pasear bajo el sol mejora visiblemente el estado de los enfermos?. Soy sacerdotisa, he estudiado mucho. — Lo miró emocionada — ¡Podría ayudar al señor Yuzeh a cuidar de los heridos!.

—No.

—Oh — arrugó el ceño — ¿porqué no?.

—Yuzeh ayuda a demonios heridos de combate. Amputados, moribundos, enloquecidos. Él los cura o los mata, ése no es lugar para ti.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer mientras esté aquí?. Podría ayudar al señor Yuzeh a curarlos...

—No.

Empezaba a irritarle bastante que le negase lo que a él le pareciese sin importarle lo que ella opinaba al respecto. Como había podido comprobar esos días, los demonios no la dejarían hacer nada sin el previo permiso de él, así que tenía que negociar con él directamente.

—¿Y ayudar a las parturientas?. He asistido a varios partos. Me estaba preparando para el de Sango pero cierto demonio no me deja salir de su tierras - le lanzó una pullita.

—Los demonios no necesitamos éso.

—¿Y qué tal si ayudo a preparar las medicinas al señor Yuzeh?.

—Eres una cabezota. Está bien - cogió de nuevo la pluma y la señaló con ella —. Ahora silencio.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta los alertaron. Rin se bajó del escritorio de un bote que afectó a su costado pero no hizo caso, notaba la maldad que había detrás de aquella puerta y que no era fácil poner cara. Nada más que el señor Sesshoumaru dio la orden, la señora Natsuri entró en el despacho y sus ojos rojos ardieron al verla allí. Rin se sintió muy pequeña y dominó la imperiosa necesidad de esconderse tras su señor.

—Mi señor —pronunció en aparente calma —. Llevo rato esperándoos en los aposentos, ¿no piensa ir esta noche?.

Las mejillas de la joven humana se tiñeron de carmesí. La señora Natsuri era muy atrevida pidiendo al señor Sesshoumaru que la acompañase al dormitorio conyugal ante ella. Tragó con fuerza intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, odiaba la sensación que le producía el pensar que Natsuri podía estar cerca de Sesshoumaru. No podía permanecer más allí, se sentía incomoda, como un estorbo. Se esforzó por dedicarle al señor Sesshoumaru su mejor sonrisa

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. ¿Puedo tomar prestado el libro?.

—Sí, claro.

—Buenas noches, señor Sesshoumaru. Señora Natsuri.

Intentó salir sin parecer nerviosa ni tropezar con sus torpes pies. Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta tras ella y apoyó la espalda en ésta abrazando contra su pecho el libro de técnicas de combate. Se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo mirando a la nada, notando como su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y le dolía, le dolía tanto que apenas podía respirar. ¿Qué le pasaba?. Ella admiraba al señor Sesshoumaru, lo quería, lo añoraba, era la persona más importante para ella. Nadie decía una mala palabra de su señor delante de ella. Él le había entregado todo en cambio de nada; sin embargo, nunca imaginó que la adoración que sentía por él llegase hasta ese punto.

—_Basta, Rin _— se reprendió a sí misma. No tenía caso que indagase en sentimientos que no tenía importancia. El señor Sesshoumaru era su héroe, y aunque se empeñase en mantenerla en contra de su voluntad no cambiaba el hecho de que para ella Sesshoumaru siempre iba a ser el príncipe de brillante armadura y corcel blanco de las historias que le contaba Kagome de pequeña, que estaba casado con una princesa...No, con una bruja. Y ella era un personaje secundario en esa historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Rin, qué fea estás hoy.

Rin se llevó las manos a su rostro. Se sentía hinchada y tenía unos profundos surcos morados bajo sus ojos. Apenas había podido dormir esa noche dándole vueltas al asunto, luego se sermoneaba a ella misma por pensar esas cosas, y volvía a darle vueltas. Un círculo vicioso que la había tenido en vela hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

—¿Tan fea estoy? —le preguntó con seriedad a Rane.

—Sí —contestó rotundamente — ¿Estás enferma? Los humanos sois muy débiles.

—Seguro que no es para tanto, tú no sabes apreciar mi belleza.

—Claro, porque no tienes.

Prefirió ignorar los comentarios de su nuevo amigo. Se sentó en la larga mesa de la cocina notando como sus ojos iban cerrándose poco a poco.

—Rane, eres un grosero - le regañó la señora Orfelah dejando la candela a un lado y volviéndose hacia ellos—. Rin es una humana muy guapa...¡Glorioso Infierno! ¿Qué te ha pasado, niña?.

—He pasado una mala noche, eso es todo — empezaba a latirle la vena de su frente con violencia.

—Tal vez ese brazo esté tardando mucho en sanar - Shato tocó con un dedo la tabla —. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con el herido?. Ya es hora de que esté curado.

—No seas tonto, Shato. Las heridas de los humanos no sanan como las nuestras.

—Rane tiene razón, por extraño que parezca decirlo. Pero gracias a la medicina del señor Yuzeh estoy mucho mejor, ya mismo podré volver a entrenar, el señor Sesshoumaru me ha dejado un libro con muchas técnicas.

—¿Sabes luchar? —preguntó sorprendido Rane.

Ella asintió levantando el puño del brazo sano.

—Claro que sí, siempre he sido una niña muy débil pero cuando el señor Sesshoumaru me dejo en la aldea con la señora Kaede decidí no ser la niña indefensa que necesita que los demás cuiden de ella.

Había visto morir a sus padres y a sus hermanos delante de ella y quería ser capaz de defender a las personas que quería. En su aldea había ancianos y niños y todos la querían mucho, al igual que ella a ellos, si alguna vez se encontraba sin sus amigos para defenderla quería ser capaz de hacerlo sola, es por eso que se empeñaba en entrenar y entrenar para ser más fuerte cada día.

—Cuando te recuperes lucharemos - anunció Rane.

Shato miró a su hermano escandalizado. ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando?. Si el señor Sesshoumaru se enteraba de éso iba a ser comida para perros.

—Rane...

—Te tomo la palabra.

Rane le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó, sellando el trato.

Continuará...

* * *

Os dejo la continuación. Os pido perdón por lo del brazo, hace cuatro años que no veo la serie y la estoy volviendo a ver de nuevo ya que tengo lagunas y nada más leeros me acorde de eso xD. Lo arreglé jajaja así que shhhh haremos como si nada ha pasado lalala!

Sé que a muchos os ha sorprendido ver a una Rin así de decidida y con carácter, pero que tenga carácter no implica que no sea una niña tierna y dulce, simplemente no deja que otros la mangoneen. Recordemos que en la serie tiene unos 8 añitos, año arriba año abajo, y a esa edad todos solemos ser dulces y no protestar cuando nos dicen algo nuestros padres, es cuando ya crecemos cuando intentamos llevar nuestra vida como queremos y no todo lo que nos dicen nos parece bien. También daros cuenta que Sesshoumaru no ha visto a Rin en cinco años en mi fic, se dice pronto pero es bastante tiempo para una humana y ella ha sido criada practicamente por Inuyasha y los otros. En fin, espero que entendáis mi forma de ver a Rin y el porque la hice así. Para mí la relación Sesshoumaru-Rin del anime es fraternal, Rin es una niña y no quiero pensar de Sesshoumaru enamorado de una niña pero hay muchas formas de amar a una persona. También he visto que odiáis a la señora de Sesshoumaru (y eso que recién empieza la historia) creo que es un punto que le da emoción al fic! Tengo planeado muchas cositas

Dar mención a **Christine-Core** especialmente, muchas gracias amiga ^^ Te dedico este capítulo que sé que te gusta.

Os agradezco infinitamente en el alma por vuestro review a: **Marlene Vasquez, Nabiki-san, candy667, Bastad Tendencies, Arovi, Guest, Rainy Moon, SesshoRin, VanneeAndrea, Miss Bunny-Bany, Asuna-Ririchiyo, lirialia1993, Nara Taisho de Son, Kunoichi2518, Christine-Core**


	5. El corazón de Mahka

**Capítulo IV: El corazón de Mahka**

Tres días.

Tres largos días en los que evitaba a toda costa al señor Sesshoumaru. Si le contara a alguien que estaba evadiendo al demonio que había esperado durante tantos años creerían que estaba loca; pero era la única opción que había encontrado para deshacer el nudo que tenía en su estómago. Aún así; ahí estaba, férreo e insistente, retorciéndose cada vez que lo veía de pasar o, simplemente, escuchaba pronunciar su nombre.

A pesar de no haberla buscado encontraba la respuesta a lo que le pasaba. No era tonta, en su mente su subconsciente gritaba para que lo admitiera, pero parecía como si el hecho de confesárselo a sí misma hiciera más presente el sentimiento. No, no pensaba pronunciar ni mentalmente ni vocalmente las palabras.

El único consuelo que había encontrado era ayudar a los sirvientes en sus tareas, al principio rehusaban a dejarla hacer esos quehaceres, el señor Sesshoumaru no lo aprobaría, pero tras persuadirlos había logrado que les permitiera ayudarlos en tareas insignificantes que intentaba que durasen el mayor tiempo posible. Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada.

No quería estar presente cuando el matrimonio se reunía, tampoco cuando ellos dos estaban solos.

Esos días había aprendido la rutina de la señora Natsuri, se levantaba muy temprano e iba a pasear junto con su sirviente y sus damas de compañía, solía esperar al señor Sesshoumaru para comer y la tarde la pasaba leyendo o entrenando sus poderes. Por lo que había escuchado era muy poderosa y sangrienta y era mejor no presenciar sus entrenamientos, aunque a muchos demonios les divertía verlos y ella adoraba ser el centro de atención, sobre todo del señor Sesshoumaru. Se regodeaba a su alrededor como una gata en celo, y eso le hervía la sangre. No sabía qué tenía el destino en contra de ella pero las raras veces que se los había encontrado juntos ella estaba de una actitud muy apasionada para con él.

—Últimamente estás muy pensativa, niña —advirtió Jaken.

—No lo creo, Jaken, ya sabes que pensar no se me da bien —bromeó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. No era el único que se había dado cuenta de ello.

Jaken señaló con su inseparable bastón de las cabezas su brazo.

—Te has quitado la tablilla.

Esa misma mañana había comprobado que lo que a un humano corriente con los medicamentos que poseía podría tardar más de un mes en curar, a ella le había sanado en unos días. Intentaba averiguar que plantas maravillosas usaba el señor Yuzeh, pero lo único que recogía era hierbas que ya conocía. Movió su brazo e hizo un gesto de molestia, tenía que moverlo con cuidado aún.

—El señor Yuzeh es un genio. Nunca he visto un brazo roto sanar de esta manera en tan corto tiempo.

—Es el mejor en su campo.

Y ella deseaba aprender de él; pero el demonio era tozudo y reservado, no quería compartir sus conocimientos con ella y no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas. Él no iba a revelar sus trucos y a este paso ella no los sabría nunca.

—¿Porqué no quieres comer con los señores? Cuando llegaste le hablaste al amo bonito de muy mala forma para que te recibiese en la mesa y ahora siempre comes en la cocina.

—Estoy más cómoda en la cocina —se encogió de hombros -. He hecho muchos amigos.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que tener cuidado. Al amo ni a Jaken le gustaría que te pasase algo malo.

—Nadie se atrevería a hacer daño a la protegía del Lord.

Jaken, de pronto, se tensó.

—¡El señor Sesshoumaru me necesita! Oh, me retrase, me retrase —exclamó perdiéndose de vista.

Algo se traían entre manos esos dos pero la vez que le preguntó a Jaken éste le contestó con un: Son cosas del señor Sesshoumaru. Aunque la curiosidad la estaba matando por saber el motivo de sus frecuentes salidas tenía que morderse la lengua y aguantarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Auch! Si aprietas si duele —apartó su brazo de forma brusca del agarre de Rane.

El demonio era un bruto, aveces se olvidaba de que era una humana y él podía volver a romper su brazo sin ni siquiera pestañear.

—Eres una quejica.

—¡¿Quejica?!

—Dejad de pelear, me vais a espantar la presa y Rin no tendrá que cenar esta noche.

Estaban agazapados entre los matorrales, acechando a un ciervo formidable. Tenía que admitir que era la primera vez que iba de caza, generalmente, Inuyasha era el que traía la comida ya cazada y ella prefería verla asada y no pensar que era un tierno animalito del bosque.

Shato tenía el arco tensado, y Rin intentaba mantener los ojos en otra parte que no fuese en el bonito ciervo que se despediría de esta vida para pasar a la siguiente en pocos segundos. Era mucho más sencillo ver ya la carne despellejada y cortada. Sin quererlo, volteó y fijó sus ojos en el ciervo. No, no podía permitir que esa criatura inofensiva muriese... El colmo fue ver a su cría salir de detrás de él torpemente.

—¡Alto! —gritó antes de que Shato disparase la flecha.

Los ciervos alzaron sus orejas al escuchar el grito, miraron a ambos lados asustados y el adulto le dio con la cabeza al pequeño para que corriese. Ambos se alejaron por la pradera.

—¿Qué haces? Los tenía justo ahí.

—Yo no sirvo para esto. No puedo dejar que matéis a un animalito inocente.

Rane alzó una ceja.

—El pollo que te comiste ayer, señorita, era un animalito inocente.

No pudo evitar que la imagen de un adorable pollito amarillo cruzase su cabeza.

—Creo que me volveré vegetariana. ¡Pero está tan rica la carne! —exclamó dramáticamente.

—¿Y porqué no comes humanos?. Están deliciosos —opinó.

Rin notó como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y su estómago se removía inquieto. Golpeó el cuello desnudo del demonio con un rápido y sonoro movimiento.

—No digas eso. ¿Porqué no pescamos algo?.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué los peces no son seres vivos? Recuerda como se agitan entre tus manos retorciéndose y asfixiándose poco a poco...

Oh, Kami, qué terrible. Se levantó de entre los matorrales con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los dos gemelos seguían en esa posición tan irrisoria desde esa perspectiva.

—No tengo hambre. Rane, me caes mal —dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Ahora lo único que se atrevía a comer era un triste plato de verduras.

—Soy Shato.

Rin parpadeó varias veces con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. ¡Eran tan parecidos!.

Rane se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—¡Por favor! Yo soy mucho más guapo.

De pronto, una enorme nube tapó el sol y los cubrió en la sombra; los tres levantaron la cabeza y vieron un enorme demonio murciélago cruzar el cielo en dirección al castillo; un olor a sangre invadió el lugar y no hacía falta tener el olfato de un demonio para percibirlo. Escondió la nariz en la manga de su kimono.

—Creí que los demonios murciélagos eran nocturnos —comentó. Nunca había visto uno tan grande y mucho menos saliendo con tanta claridad.

—Es Tesso, comandante de la brigada tres del señor. No sé que hace aquí —Rane le cogió la mano sin apartar sus felinos ojos del cielo -. Volvamos al castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru escuchó las palabras del demonio con atención, tanteando los dedos sobre el escritorio. Hacía días que esperaba esa noticia, lo que buscaba estaba escondido en una cueva y no había nadie como Tesso para rastrear de que cueva se trataba; lo más irónico, es que esa cueva se encontraba en sus propios demonios, no muy lejos del castillo.

—Partiré de inmediato. Jaken, dispón todo lo necesario —ordenó.

El demonio verde asintió.

—¡Sí! ¡Cómo ordene!.

—No tan rápido, mi señor —cortó Tesso alzando su ala izquierda, cartilaginosa y traslúcida a la luz del día -. Recordad que las escrituras sólo pueden ser leídas por el ojo de un humano.

—Demonio insolente, mi amo Sesshoumaru no se olvida de nada —le regañó Jaken, irritado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría suponer que su amo se olvidaría de algo tan importante?.

Los ambarinos ojos del señor Sesshoumaru se fijaron en la humana que ahora entraba a castillo con dos demonios de su guardia que estaban a cargo de ella. Vital, sonriente y cálida. La tranquilidad de su castillo se veía irrumpida por ella, por su voz chillona y de pito, por sus carcajadas y sus berrinches infantiles. Luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

—Rin.

Su voz resonó con fuerza y firmeza. La muchacha se tensó al escucharlo y se giró despacio. Los dos demonios clavaron su rodilla en el suelo al ser conscientes de él a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban.

La puerta del gran salón estaba abierta y ahí estaba el señor Sesshoumaru sentado despreocupadamente con el demonio murciélago que había visto minutos antes surcando el cielo y Jaken a su derecha. No hacía falta que el señor le dijera nada más, con sólo pronunciar su nombre con esa autoridad sabía que era lo que quería. Sin quererlo, empezó a retroceder en sus recuerdos pensando que había hecho mal durante esos días para que Sesshoumaru la llamase a su presencia. No había cometido ninguna falta, ¿entonces qué quería? ¿Y porqué tenía que ir justo en ese momento que estaba el demonio maloliente reunido con ellos? Dejó que sus pies la llevasen al amplio salón y paró frente a ellos, sin atreverse a mirar al demonio negro parado a su lado. Le daba escalofríos.

—¿Si?.

—Retiraos —ordenó a los presentes, miró de reojo a Jaken -. Todos.

Su interior gritaba desesperada porque los demás se quedasen con ellos en la habitación, pero ambos demonios salieron tras la orden dada y cerraron la puerta. Solos, lo que tanto había estado evitando durante esos días. Su corazón palpitaba con frenesí y los nervios agitaban las mariposas en su estómago.

Él se levantó y su presencia la invadió por completo cuando acortó la distancia.

—Rin, quiero que me acompañes a encontrar el corazón de Mahka.

—¿El corazón de quién?.

Nunca había escuchado ese nombre ni entendía porque Sesshoumaru quería que ella le acompañase, pensaba que su único objetivo era mantenerla encerrada y a salvo entre las paredes de su fortaleza.

—La leyenda habla de que un corazón que perteneció a una humana llamada Mahka, dicho corazón posee un poder inmenso. Lo quiero; pero para tenerlo necesito la ayuda de un humano. Tu ayuda.

—Vale.

No se lo pensó dos veces. ¿Para qué? Si su señor Sesshoumaru necesitaba su ayuda tenía claro que se la daría, ella le era completamente fiel a pesar de sus diferencias en los últimos días por el hecho de mantenerla cautiva en su fortaleza. No lograba entender la obsesión de él por ser más fuerte cuando era uno de los daiyoukai más poderosos que habitaba en ese mundo, pero si él deseaba tener el corazón de no-sé-quién ella le ayudaría a conseguirlo.

Él mantenía su mirada clavada en ella, no había gesticulado si quiera. Los segundos parecían eternos mientras el silencio reinaba entre ellos.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —dijo él, al fin.

Eso hizo que ella dibujase en sus labios una tierna sonrisa. Su inexpresivo señor Sesshoumaru...

—Al igual que yo sé que puedo contar contigo.

Siempre lo supo, desde el primer momento en que lo vio malherido en el bosque supo que él la cuidaría. No podía explicar el porqué, pero cuando esos miserables lobos la siguieron para devorarla ella sólo podía correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían en busca del demonio que se había interesado en sus heridas.

Al ver que la conversación había terminado ahí, hizo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a irse. Si iban a ir en busca de ese corazón tenía que prepararse, no podía ir con un kimono de seda.

—Si te tengo prisionera aquí... Es porque quiero que estés a salvo.

Su mano murió en el camino a la puerta y miró a Sesshoumaru como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. No le había pedido explicaciones al respecto esa vez; sin embargo, él parecía advertir que sentía resentimiento hacía él y si había dicho esa frase era porque eso le afectaba. Ella le importaba, y aunque él nunca dijera esas palabras en voz alta, era un hecho que demostraba con sus acciones. Dio un paso hacia él y envolvió con sus delgados brazos el cuerpo musculoso de él escondiendo la cabeza entre los ropajes de él. Notó como los músculos de él se tensaban ante tan repentino acto, pero no la apartó. No le devolvió el abrazo; pero tampoco hizo nada para apartarla.

Sesshoumaru miró a su protegida desde el plano que le daba su altura. Su cabello negro brillaba con intensidad y tenia el rostro enterrado entre sus ropas. Esa niña le sorprendía cada día más con sus actos. Qué pequeña era comparada con él.

Apretó los puños cuando notó que ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza y aplastaba contra su bajo vientre sus senos. Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no actuar como un animal con ella.

Rin cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de aire. El olor a varón inundó sus fosas nasales. ¿Es que le gustaba torturarse? Eso era dolorosamente placentero, el tener ese breve momento de cercanía hacia él y saber que no iba a significar nada. Lo que para ella era un mundo, para él no era nada. Tenía dueña y señora, ella solamente era la muñeca de porcelana a la que cuidaba.

Con lentitud se apartó de él y le dedicó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—Eso no significa que no piense volver a la aldea —le guiñó un ojo, sacando humor de donde no tenía.

Ella se marchó dejándolo solo, con el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Ella olía a flores, a sangre joven y a mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Os vais? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Shato sentado en una esquina de su habitación.

Rin buscaba su kimono de sacerdotisa por entre el montón de tela de su armario. ¿Lo habrían tirado?.

—No lo sé, sólo me ha dicho que necesita mi ayuda. No caí en preguntar cuando nos iríamos.

—Piensas llevarnos, ¿no? —cuestionó Rane alzando una de sus pobladas cejas.

—Pues tampoco caí en eso... —se dio por vencida. El kimono no estaba en ningún lado. Sacó la cabeza de las profundidades del armario y apoyó el trasero contra sus talones-. ¿Queréis venir?.

Ambos hermanos asintieron con ímpetu.

—Eso no se pregunta. El clamor de una aventura fuera de este castillo nos llama desde que empuñamos por primera vez una espada. Nuestro padre es un reclamado capitán, deseo algún día ser igual de fuerte que él y aquí no lo conseguiré.

La pasión con la que hablaba Rane la emocionó. Sesshoumaru era un demonio que no contaba con nadie en absoluto, teniendo mil guerreros y sirvientes siempre había viajado sólo con Jaken y con ella y ahora, suponía que iba a hacer lo mismo. No negaba que una parte de ella anhelaba revivir viejos tiempos, pero no podía ser tan egoísta como arrebatar el sueño de sus amigos de vivir una inolvidable aventura.

El corazón de Mahka los esperaba, y quizás si empleaba su voz tierna convencía a Sesshoumaru de que los dejase viajar con ellos.

—Está bien, le diré que estáis interesados en cooperar con la búsqueda.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás?.

—Pues...

—Esta noche —sentenció Rane alzando un dedo -. Cenarás con él y se lo dirás.

La tarde pasó volando. Estaba ilusionada, siempre había esperado una aventura que la sacara de la rutina en la que vivía en la aldea, ahora sin buscarla la había hallado. Demostraría que no era tan débil como muchos creían, que podía valerse por sí misma sin depender de nadie. Las aventuras con sus amigos sólo se limitaban a ir a una aldea amenazada por un demonio, esta se trataba de una búsqueda por un poder inmenso. ¡Ayudaría a su señor con todas sus fuerzas!.

También, no podía olvidar, que tenía que convencerlo para que dejara ir a los dos hermanos con ellos. Sabía que no le iba a hacer gracia y que al principio no iba a aceptar, pero ella era tan cabezota como él y uno de los dos terminaría rindiéndose ante el otro, esperaba que ése fuese Sesshoumaru.

Esa noche, siguiente el estudiado plan de Rane, informó que comería con los señores. Y ahí se encontraba, sentada con el matrimonio que comía gustoso el plato de la señora Orfelah. Ella esa noche cenaba un triste plato de guisantes, zanahorias y espárragos. Movió con los palillos la verdura de un lado a otro del plato con un extraño mohín en los labios. Al menos había salvado la vida de un ciervo y su cervatillo.

Dejó los palillos a un lado consciente de que no iba a ser capaz de comerse todo el plato, apenas se había llevado dos bocados a la boca y el sabor no le agradó. La próxima vez le diría a la señora Orfelah que le echara la sabrosa salsa que usaba para la carne, así se autoengañaría.

Fijó la mirada en el plato del señor Sesshoumaru y luego en el de su esposa. ¿Qué sería? ¿Un pobre campesino que cayó en manos de unos demonios? ¿Sería una pobre mujer? ¿O un niño? Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza que no le hacían ningún bien. De niña nunca paró a pensar que era lo que comía su señor Sesshoumaru y Jaken pero que ella recordase no era lo mismo que ella comía, gracias a Kami habían tenido consideración. La comida de los demonios era un tema taboo para ella, cuanto menos supiese mejor.

Cogió su copa con el líquido trasparente observando la de ellos dos. Su líquido era rojizo, ¿sería un exquisito vino de la magnífica bódega del príncipe? Dio un sorbo de su copa y se aclaró la garganta.

—Señor Sesshoumaru —lo llamó colocando un mechón de sus largos cabellos tras su oreja.

La señora Natsuri cerró los ojos y dejó escapar lentamente el aire por la nariz.

—Me gusta comer en silencio.

Rin frunció el ceño y de nuevo miró al plato de la señora Natsuri.

—Pero si ya ha acabado.

Los ojos rojos de la señora Natsuri parecieron arder en las brasas del Infierno ante su contestación. Ella lo ignoró y volteó a mirar a su señor, que esperaba pacientemente a que ella continuase.

—Respecto al viaje, quería comentarle que Shato y Rane están interesado en acompañarnos...

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Natsuri sin ocultar su asombro.

—¿Quienes son esos?.

—Mis amigos.

—¿Qué viaje? —inquirió la señora Natsuri a su esposo, exigiéndole una explicación.

Sesshoumaru encaró a su esposa sin inmutarse, como si no percibiera la mirada furiosa que le dirigía y el aire mortal que emanaba.

—Quiero ir el busca del corazón de Mahka. Rin me va a ayudar a buscarlo.

La señora Natsuri lanzó una sonora y exagerada carcajada.

—El corazón de Mahka sólo es un mito.

—No lo es. Existe y quiero poseerlo.

La sonrisa burlona de la señora Natsuri se borró de sus labios y los arrugó con desagrado.

—¿Y para qué necesitas la ayuda de esta humana?.

—Únicamente un humano es capaz de sujetar el corazón de Mahka. No quiero que se desintegre en mis manos cuando lo coja.

Al parecer al señor Sesshoumaru le estaba molestando tener que dar tantas explicaciones. La señora Natsuri también se percató de ello y se levantó.

—En ese caso, visto que la humana quiere traer a sus amigos, no veo porqué no puede ir tu esposa también —hizo una leve reverencia y salió del comedor.

Hasta ese momento no fue consciente de que estaba sujetando los palillos con fuerza entre sus dedos como si fuese un arma letal. Maldecía interiormente a los gemelos por haberla convencido con sus bellas e inspiradoras palabras para que hablara con Sesshoumaru. Ellos deberían haber sido los que se acercasen a su señor y les hablara con la pasión con la que le habían hablado a ella. La única amenaza que encontraba en el castillo era la señora Natsuri y su sirviente. De pronto, el sonido de sus tripas al moverse rompieron el incómodo silencio que había dejado la salida de la señora de esas tierras. Se llevó la mano a su barriga, regañándola mentalmente por ser tan ruidosa frente a su apuesto e interesante señor. ¡No debía dejarla en ridículo de esa manera!.

Carraspeó.

—¿Y cuándo partimos?.

Continuará...

* * *

Os traigo la continuación de la historia! Os aclaro que sé que en el manga ni en el anime afirman que Sesshoumaru coma humanos o beba sangre, sólo le dijo a Rin que la comida de los humanos no le sentaba bien en un capítulo, pero he querido jugar con eso en este ^^ Os advierto que creo que este fic va a ser larguito, así que no os desesperéis que os traeré mucha acción, sorpresas y amor.

Muchas gracias por los review a **Christine-Core, Marlene Vasquez, candy667, Raquel16SesshxRin, VanneAndrea, Bastard Tendencies, amaranta chan, Guest1, Kind Yuuki**


	6. El alma de un niño

**Capítulo V: El alma de un niño**

Vestida con su nuevo kimono de sacerdotisa que le había traído Jaken se pasó la mano por los pliegues que formaban la hakama y se mordió el labio. El espejo reflejaba a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos y largas pestañas, de labios carnosos y nariz respingona, una mujer que emanaba juventud por cada poro de su piel.

Hoy partía a su nueva aventura y los nervios la estaban comiendo. Estaba feliz, ilusionada y a la vez que cierto temor. Era la aventura que había estado esperando, revivir viejos tiempos al lado del señor Sesshoumaru, pero ahora su hermosa mujer los iba a acompañar. Por lo menos tenía a su querido Jaken, a Ah-Un y los gemelos.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron girarse, ésta fue abierta por Sesshoumaru, serio y apuesto. Las orbes doradas y frías del demonio descendieron por el cuerpo de ella admirándola de una forma que la azoró.

—¿Estás lista?.

Ella negó.

—Me faltan mis kodachis.

—No las necesitarás.

—Señor Sesshoumaru, sé que me vas a defender de todo pero quiero ser de ayudar. A saber si nos vamos a enfrentar a demonios y...Me siento más segura con mis armas.

¿Y si en algún momento se quedaba sola? ¿O con Natsuri? Ella prefería tener algo que la garantizase el salir con vida, algo con que defenderse sin tener que esperar pacientemente a que su eterno salvador fuese por ella.

—Está bien —accedió de mala gana.

La presencia de Sesshoumaru llenaba toda la sala, no importaba si estaba lejos de ella, su poder se cernía contra su cuerpo. Mantuvo la cabeza erguida, aun cuando se moría de ganas de bajarla y salir de ahí. Lo que sentia por el era una sensación agridulce, incomodidad y bienestar; dolor y alegría. ¿Cómo podían dos sentimientos tan distintos convivir en su interior?.

—Rin, ya he prepara... —la voz de Rane murió en cuanto entró y vio la espalda de su imponente señor Sesshoumaru. Él clavó una rodilla en el suelo e hizo una profunda reverencia.

Él frunció levemente el ceño.

—No deberías entrar en la habitación de Rin.

—No pasa nada, señor Sesshoumaru, él es un amigo mío.

—Él es un macho y tú eres una hembra. La próxima vez que entre en tus aposentos a su antojo lo mataré.

No entendía porque su señor estaba tan molesto, los gemelos entraban y salían de su habitación con total confianza y a ella no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, y si él pensaba que porque él fuese un hombre y ella una mujer tenía que ocurrir algo entre ellos estaba muy equivocado.

—No amenace a mi amigo, señor Sesshoumaru —frunció el ceño -. Él no ha hecho nada malo, es más, no es el único varón que ha entrado en mi habitación y no ha pasado nada de nada.

El semblante de Sesshoumaru se endureció y la cogió del brazo, tirando de ella hasta salir del castillo y reunirse con Ah-Un y Jaken en el patio. Rane los seguía guardando las distancias y en silencio, no quería enfadar más a su señor de lo que ya estaba. Al parecer se tomaba muy enserio la integridad de su protegida, intocable en todos los aspectos.

Rin se dejó llevar con expresión aburrida. Qué extraño era el príncipe pero había dejado de buscar explicación a sus actos. Él no se la iba a dar y ella por más que lo intentase no lo comprendería.

Ah-Un alzó la cabeza y bufó a modo de saludo, la alegría apareció en el rostro de Jaken al ver a su adorado amo. Sin embargo; el señor Sesshoumaru no paró su caminata junto a ellos, siguió andando y salió de la fortaleza del castillo adentrándose en la aldea. Los demonios a su paso se tensaban, por miedo y por respeto, y le hacían reverencias y le dedicaban palabras de alabanza. Torpemente intentaba seguir su ritmo, pero sus piernas avanzaban a largas zancadas. Habían dejado a sus compañeros atrás y no tenía ni idea de donde la iba a llevar, las dos veces que tropezó con sus mismos pies al intentar andar más rápido, Sesshoumaru afianzó el agarre de su brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

Se detuvieron frente a la herradería, un demonio con largas orejas puntiagudas, rostro huesudo y cuerpo raquítico golpeaba con fuerza con su martillo una espada al rojo vivo y unas chispas saltaron mientras que el herrero trabajaba para moldear a su gusto la magnífica espada. El calor que desprendía el horno llegaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban pero aún así se animó a entrar. Colgadas en las paredes había armas de todo tipo, katanas, flechas, armaduras, escudos... Y cada uno reflejaba un trabajo exquisito a la vez que emanaban maldad. Cuando el demonio percibió su presencia, paró su trabajo y pasó su brazo por su frente mojada en sudor.

—Señor Sesshoumaru, que enorme sorpresa tenerte aquí —sus ojos volaron hacia la niña curiosa que miraba a todos lados -. ¿Su protegida?.

—Así es, vine a por dos kodachis.

Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Son para mí! —exclamó llevando sus manos hacia la espalda y moviendo los pies punta-talón como si tuviera siete años. Aunque había insistido en tenerlas, le encantaba que él la hubiera llevado hasta allí exclusivamente para que las eligiese.

—Así que quiere darle una de mis obras a una simple humana... —musitó procesando aquella información con aire pensativo -. Curioso —añadió haciendo un gesto con los labios de perplejidad.

El demonio sacó un rollo de tela, lo depositó en la mesa de roble macizo y lo abrió dejando ver una amplia colección de kodachis. De la emoción, tiró de la manga del gi blanco de Sesshoumaru para que se acercase a ver cuantas espadas había allí, como si él compartiese la misma ilusión por ellas. La realidad era que para Sesshoumaru eso era algo trivial.

—Me gusta ésta...Oh, ésta es preciosa...¡Y mira ésta!.

—Elige dos y vámonos.

Ay, pero mira que era cortante. Recuperó la compostura y eligió dos muy parecidas, en el mango tenía hermosos dibujos tallados y piedras de color azul cobalto, la funda era exactamente igual que la empuñadura. Al acercar la mano para

—Estas dos, ¿te gustan?.

—A la que tienen que gustarles es a ti.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Con sus dos espadas en cada lado de su cadera anduvo junto a Sesshoumaru hacia las fronteras del castillo, una cosa no había cambiado a pesar de los años, aún tenía que andar apresurada para seguir el ritmo de su señor.

—¿Sabes?, deberías ir a visitar un día la aldea, Inuyasha y Kagome han tenido dos hijos preciosos...Tus sobrinos. Hataku es tu viva imagen en miniatura, tiene dos añitos y luego está Kenta, sólo tiene tres meses y es una monada.

—No me interesa.

Rin arrugó la nariz.

—No me interesa —lo imitó. Sesshoumaru la miró de reojo sin detenerse y ella soltó una risita -. Te he echado mucho de menos. ¡Quién me iba a decir que iba a estar otra vez junto a mi adorado protector en una aventura!. Esta vez seré de más ayuda que cuando era una niña, ya verás todo lo que he aprendido, soy muy buena y...

Tropezó con una piedra y cayó arrodillada en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en él amortiguando la caída. Parpadeó varias veces y alzó la cabeza riéndose de sí misma. Ay, así no parecía la gran guerrera que era.

—Espero que no haya piedras en una pelea —dijo él dando una patada a la piedra.

Rin se levantó de un gracioso saltito.

—Eso ha sido un contratiempo, no lo tomes en cuenta —sacudió las manos haciendo aspavientos.

Unas voces llamaron su atención. Se trataba de un grupo de cinco demonios posicionados en círculos que golpeaban a alguien. Se acercó recelosa y vio entre las piernas de esos demonios a otro tumbado en el suelo, recibiendo los golpes y emitiendo gemidos de dolor. Sus manos temblaron del coraje y apartó a uno de ellos empujándolo con toda sus fuerzas, los demás demonios centraron su atención en ella que se colocó frente al herido, tan sólo era un niño pequeño.

—¡Malditos! —gritó envainando una de sus recién adquiridas kodachis -. ¿Cómo os atrevéis? Es uno de los vuestros, un demonio, un niño...

—¿Una humana?

—Es un ladrón. Os mataré a él y a ti.

Uno de los demonios se abalanzó sobre ella y en un rápido movimiento logró esquivarlo, clavó su espada en el pecho del demonio, una vez que la estocada hubo atravesado la carne ella giró la hoja y la movió hacia arriba hacia su cabeza cortando al demonio en dos. Con un giro cuan bailarina hizo un corte limpio en el cuello a otro que se acercaba a ella. Miró a los tres restantes oponentes, les gruñó y enseñó los dientes. Estaba furiosa y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando fue a atacar a otro de los demonios, saltó sobre la cabeza del demonio y sacó su otra kodachi cruzándolas en el cuello del su adversario para de un movimiento seco descruzarlas y cortarle la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru era un mero espectador de aquella pelea, observaba como su protegida se movía con la gracia de una guerrera y se ocupaba de esos demonios inferiores sin problemas. Los otros dos demonios se dispusieron a retirarse pero se toparon con su presencia, él usó una de sus garras y de un único movimiento los mató.

Rin se arrodilló en el suelo frente al niño, no tendría más de séis años, su pelo era castaño y estaba tumbado a un lado como un bebé, protegiéndose con su enorme cola peluda. Rin tocó con cuidado la cola y la retiró para ver al niño. La miraba con miedo y uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado y empezaba a hincharse por la paliza. Se mordió el labio y cogió al niño entre sus brazos. En silencio y sin mediar palabra ni mirar una sola vez a los cuerpos que había dejado adornando el suelo inició su camino. Tampoco miró a Sesshoumaru que la siguió.

Sus amigos estaban ahí; Jaken, Ah-Un, los dos gemelos. Natsuri esperaba ceñuda de espaldas a un majestuoso carruaje atado a un demonio pájaro.

Sentía al pequeño aferrarse a ella y temblar en sus brazos. Eran demonios y no se extrañaba que hubieran reaccionado de ese modo, ellos no entendían sobre piedad, podía entender que su naturaleza les llevara a hacer esos crímenes, pero nadie abusaría de una persona inocente mientras ella pudiera evitarlo. Como una aguja afilada, el dolor se clavaba en su corazón.

—¿Me permite subir a su carruaje para atender al niño?. No quiero retrasar más el viaje pero él necesita atenciones.

Natsuri, simplemente, se hizo a un lado y permitió que entrase en su carruaje. En el tiempo que había estado la niña en el castillo nunca la había visto de ese modo.

—Parece afectada.

Sesshoumaru la ignoró.

—¡Partamos de inmediato! —ordenó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llevado plantas medicinales en una cesta, con ellas preparó un brebaje para las heridas del niño y las aplicó con delicadeza. Él dormía plácidamente acurrucado entre las mantas que ella le había proporcionado. Nadie se merecía ser víctima de la violencia, mucho menos un niño, ellos tenían que jugar y reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de llorar. Suponía que la noche que perdió a su familia había gastado todas sus lágrimas.

—Gracias por dejarnos estar aquí.

Sinceramente el hecho de que ella aceptase que entrasen y permanecieran en su carruaje la había sorprendido gratamente. Quizás la señora Natsuri no era tan mala como parecía.

—No entenderé nunca a los humanos, vuestra capacidad de conmoveros en asombrosa.

Rin sonrió con tristeza.

—Recuerdo que una vez fui a pescar en el río del pueblo donde me críe, los pueblerinos me permitieron quedarme en ella pero no estaban dispuestos a compartir sus peces conmigo. Me pillaron y me golpearon entre todos, me dieron patadas sin importar si me las daban en las piernas, en el estómago o en la cabeza. Querían enseñarme una lección y hacerme llorar, pero no derramé ni una lágrima y ellos se cansaron. Finalmente me fui, cojeando y sin poder ver por un ojo de lo hinchado que lo tenía.

Natsuri escuchaba la historia ocultando el asombro que le producía que la niña se abriera a ella con tanta confianza.

—Da igual que sean humanos o demonios, los niños tienen el derecho a tener una infancia feliz lejos de sufrimiento.

—Veo que guardas muchas cosas detrás de esa sonrisa. La usas como modo de protección, ¿no?.

Rin ladeó la cabeza.

—Más bien de supervivencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Otra vez verduras? —preguntó mirando su plato con decepción.

—Dijiste que te ibas a volver vegetariana, ¿no? —Shato chasqueó la lengua —Los vegetarianos comen verduras y hortalizas.

Ella soltó un gran suspiro. Que dura vida la de un vegetariano...

Era de noche y habían formado una gran fogata para preparar la cena, Jaken había preparado la cena y mientras todos comían platos que a pesar de tener buena pinta le daba arcadas, ella se tenía que conformar con un triste plato. Ah-Uh descansaba junto al demonio pájaro que transportaba el carruaje donde viajaba Natsuri y el niño se iba recuperando poco a poco, aún no había recuperado la consciencia pero sus heridas iban cicatrizando. La mayor parte del día había estado acompañada con Natsuri y había descubierto que no era la bruja que ella pensaba, incluso habían mantenido una conversación.

Se llevó un trozo de lechuga a la boca y la masticó quedamente. Había sido un día muy largo, había removido recuerdos que se empeñaba en mantenerlos enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Jaken esta delicioso el jabalí —comentó Rane.

—¡Es cierto!.

—¿Ja-jabalí?.

Y ella pensando que se trataba de humanos, con razón el exquisito de Sesshoumaru no comía nada esa noche. Miró con hambre el plato de Rane. Si comía jabalí no importaba, total, ya lo habían matado, ¿no?. Que ella diera uno o dos bocados del asado no iba a suponer nada.

Se acercó a Rane.

—¿Me das un poco?.

Él retiró el plato de su alcance.

—No comporta comida.

—¡Rin! ¿Y tu idea de no comer más carne? —le interrogó Shato.

—¡Es que huele tan bien! —lloriqueó.

No tenía voluntad alguna en lo referente a la comida. Jaken se escandalizó al escucharlos..

—Niña no seas tan llorona, quisiste verduras y me costó mucho robar esas. No deberías despreciar el duro trabajo que hice para conseguirlas.

Rin hizo un puchero y comió en silencio su plato, fulminando con la mirada a cierto demonio egoísta que ni le había dejado probar bocado.

Natsuri tampoco había comido nada, quizás esa noche iría a cazar a algún aldeano fresco y delicioso. Tampoco le gustaba comer con el escándalo que estaban armando aquel singular grupo. No entendía como Sesshoumaru había permitido a esos ineptos ir al viaje tan solo porque habían entablado amistad con esa niña. No había apartado la mirada de esa niña desde que se reunieron a cenar, ¿cómo conseguía ejercer ese poder en Sesshoumaru? ¿Porqué él se lo permitía?.

Hubo un rugido que centelleó hasta el mismo cielo, Rin se sonrojo cuando Jaken, Shato y Rane la miraron.

—¡No ha sido mi barriga!.

Las nubes empezaron a moverse en el cielo uniéndose en una sola, el color grisáceo empezó a adquirir matices rojizos. Relámpagos surcaban la nube mas nunca llegaban al suelo. Un poder y una maldad erizó sus vellos. Lo que fuese que estuviese dentro de aquel remolino de nubes era un demonio muy poderoso, Aquel denso aire empezaba a afectarle, cogió un trapo y se lo puso contra la nariz para evitar respirarlo.

—¿Qué es eso?.

—No se ve nada.

—Es Nikeleau —contestó el pequeño niño al que había salvado esa mañana, aún malherido como estaba se esforzaba por bajar del carruaje -. Es un espíritu que se apodera del alma de las personas. Llegó a mi tribu y se hizo con el alma de toda mi manada, yo logré huir pero me ha seguido.

Un espíritu maligno...

Rin corrió hacia el niño y lo cogió en brazos. Por más que mirasen en el cielo no lograban distinguir nada, Sesshoumaru mantenía el ceño fruncido y estaba concentrado en visualizar algo. De pronto, dos ojos brillantes ojos rojos aparecieron en la espesa nube, el espíritu se movió por ella, dejando ver sus escamas y su larga cola. Era gigante.

—¡Es enorme! —exclamó Rin. Nunca había visto a un demonio de esas dimensiones.

Sesshoumaru la miró sorprendido.

—¿Lo ves?.

—Sí, ¡no lo veis?.

¡Pues cómo para no verlo!.

—Sólo los humanos que regresan a la vida tienen el poder de ver espíritus y demonios que otros no son capaces. Es por eso que Rin ve a ese espíritu, señor Sesshoumaru —explicó Jaken sin salir de su estupefacción al comprobar que Rin poseía ese poder.

Sesshoumaru entornó sus dorados ojos. Si se concentraba lograba ver a los demonios carroñeros que se llevaban las almas de los fallecidos, así era como usaba a Colmillo Celestial; sin embargo, ese espíritu se mantenía oculto. Una descarga bajó del cielo directo a donde estaban Rin y ese niño, con su increíble velocidad apareció al lado de ellos y movió la mano usando su látigo para esquivar el rayo. No podía ver al fantasma pero sí sus ataques, eso le daba una ventaja.

—Rin, ponte a salvo —le ordenó.

Rin apretó al niño contra ella. Aquel enemigo era muy fuerte y la única que podía verlo era ella pero reconocía también que era la más débil y que en ese momento su prioridad era poner a salvo al niño. Asintió y salió corriendo adentrándose entre los espesos árboles que rodeaban el claro donde habían acampado. Los rayos está vez fueron más intensos y golpearon el suelo, Rin tuvo que saltar varias veces para esquivar el impacto. Las ramas de los arbustos golpeaban su rostro mientras con su cuerpo intentaba proteger al demonio que la abrazaba con fuerza. La carrera era desenfrenada, y aquella nube cada vez se hacía más amplia, los rayos caían tanto donde estaba ella como en el campamento, el espíritu estaba enfadado y no descansaría hasta que tuviese el alma de ese demonio lobo que se había librado de la masacre de su luz se encendió en un interior al ver una cueva, ahí se resguardarían de los ataques.

Dejó al niño en el suelo y miró al exterior. Sesshoumaru se alzaba en el cielo a golpear a ciegas a su oponente, pero el espíritu jugaba con él. Tenía que ayudarlo.

—Hasta que no consiga mi alma no os dejará... —las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas magulladas del niño.

—No pienses en eso. Ese espíritu no tiene nada qe hacer. ¿Ves al demonio de pelo plateado?. Él es el demonio más poderoso que hay, no perderá.

—Pero si no lo ve...

—Es-eso es verdad. Tengo que ir a ayudarle, pero prométeme que te quedarás aquí.

—¿Volverás?.

—Claro que sí. Mientras tanto mira como el señor Sesshoumaru vence a ese espíritu maligno en primera final.

Estaba malgastando energía si continuaba golpeando al aire. Uno de los hermanos golpeaba con su hacha a diestro y siniestro sin resultado, él otro saltaba por el árbol para impulsarse hacia la negra nube. Natsuri lanzaba bolas de energía a la nube. Cada uno de los golpes que efectuaban sus guerreros lo único que conseguía era enfurecer al espíritu y que sus ataques fuesen más intensos.

El viento al ser cortado por el movimiento del espíritu llegó a sus oídos. Se lanzó hacia ahí y notó la sensación tan conocida por él de cortar carne con su garra. Sí, no podía verlo pero simplemente el ruido del viento delataba sus movimientos.

—¡Sesshoumaru! ¡A tu izquierda!.

Se movió rápidamente esquivando un ataque del espíritu, Rin había vuelto a pesar de que le dijo que se pusiera a salvo. No podía perder más tiempo, no quería que ella resultase herida.

—Maldito espíritu, deberías aprender a ser más silencioso —con su látigo golpeó hacia la izquierda, escuchó un gruñido. Ahí lo tenía, sin perder tiempo para no permitirle cambiar de posición sacó una de sus espadas y cortó al espíritu.

—Rane, ¡cuidado! Va a golpearte por la derecha con su cola.

Rane dio un salto, el suelo se abrió por el golpe de la cola invisible en él al desviarse su objetivo y al caer, Rane quedó sentado encima de la cola del espíritu. Lo sentía, las escamas bajo sus callosas manos. Alzando su hacha la clavó con fuerza y eso hizo que el espíritu empezara a moverla con fuerza, queriendo deshacerse del intruso.

Shato fue a la ayuda de su hermano pero en uno de los azotes de cola del espíritu fue golpeado y lanzado contra un árbol.

El espíritu debía tener un punto débil, algo que lo neutralizara. Tenía que buscar algo con que encerrarlo bajo un sello. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le sirviera, no había nada...¡Sí! En el carruaje tenía la jarra donde guardaba algunas hierbas medicinales, la vacío y fue corriendo al campo de batalla. Sesshoumaru estaba golpeando al espíritu, pero sus golpes se reducían al hecho de que escuchaba los movimientos de éste.

Tenía que llegar hasta él.

Natsuri luchaba por repeler los relámpagos y atacaba cuando podía lanzando bolas de energía sin descanso, su sirviente usaba la hoja de su enorme espada para protegerla. Jaken estaba junto a Ah-Un y e demonio pájaro. Uno de los rayos cayó muy cerca de donde ellos estaban y gritaron asustados. No podía perder más el tiempo.

Decidida, corrió hacia donde estaba Trian.

—Lánzame.

—¿Cómo?.

Natsuri detuvo sus ataques mirando a la niña.

—Necesito que me lances hacia el demonio, tengo que atraparlo en la jarra. Es la única manera de vencerlo.

—Hazlo, Trian —dijo Natsuri.

El demonio no lo dudó, empezó a girar sobre su propio eje formando un remelino, agarró la mano de Rin y la lanzó directa hacia el espíritu.

Sesshoumaru sintió como su oscuro corazón se paraba al ver a su protegida ir hacia el demonio.

Ella abrió la jarra y pronunció unas palabras, el demonio fue absorbido en el interior de la jarra y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de escapar, puso la tapa y pegó un poderoso sello en ella. Sonrió victoriosa, lo había conseguido...y entonces su cuerpo empezó a descender. ¡Había pensado como subir pero no como bajar!.

Unos poderosos brazos la agarraron al vuelo. Sesshoumaru la había salvado, como siempre hacía. Le dedicó una sonrisa que no fue para nada correspondida.

—Rin, eres una estúpida —fue todo lo que él dijo.

Continuará...

* * *

La acción empieza como habéis podido ver, hay muchos misterios que van a rodear al corazón de Mahka. ¿Qué tienen que ver el espíritu y el niño?. Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo puede que os aclare algunas dudas.

Muchas gracias por vuestros review a: **Arovi, Marlene Vasquez, lisa, candy667, Nyvaeve, Crimela, Bastad Tendencies, Kind Yuuki, Christine-Core, Guest, NerwenInWonderland**

¿Qué les pareció?. ¡Dejen sus review!


	7. La tela de araña

**Capítulo VI: La tela de la araña**

Llovía mucho y la humedad de la noche estaba calando en sus huesos. Shato había encendido un fuego dentro de la cueva para que los calentara. Entre sus manos tenía la jarra que mantenía al malvado espíritu, debía asegurarse de dejarla a salvo en un templo, el espíritu debía permanecer encerrado. Se acercó a sus amigos, Sesshoumaru estaba en el rincón más oscuro de la cueva, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y una pierna flexionada con el brazo apoyado en ella, usaba su amplia estola a modo de respaldo, Jaken estaba a su lado; Natsuri dormía en el interior del carruaje, su fiel sirviente velaba su sueño apoyado en el demonio pájaro, Atsu, había oído que se llamaba. Ah-Un estaba cerca de ella, al igual que los gemelos y el pequeño niño demonio que los miraba con el ceño fruncido, inquieto. Cuando regresaron a la cueva se abrazó a ella y se puso a llorar, cuando se calmó se presentó; su nombre era Ryuzo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Nada —contestó bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

No iba a insistir, cuando alguien no quería hablar era bueno dejarle un pequeño espacio. Por lo que había dicho, no hacía mucho que había perdido a toda su familia, ella sabía muy bien que era eso. Rin cogió un palo y removió la candela, el aire caliente que emanaba se acentuó y acercó sus helados pies.

—Gracias por salvarme. Nikeleau llevaba mucho tiempo buscándome, no había lugar en donde no me encontrase.

—Ya veo... —colocó la manta que Sesshoumaru le dio sobre sus hombros —. ¿Porqué te estaba siguiendo? ¿Qué interés tenía el espíritu maligno Nikeleau en una manada de hombres lobos?.

—Mi tribu era los guardianes de la cueva, durante generaciones la hemos protegido de los seres que querían entrar en ella. Si un solo lobo proveniente de la tribu protectora estaba vivo, la barrera no cedería y sin su permiso no puedes entrar en la cueva. Nikeleau mató a todos los lobos pero para entrar en la cueva necesitaba que el único sobreviviente muriese —su cuerpo tembló de ira.

Rin abrazó al pequeño, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo y envolviéndolo con la manta también. Ryuzo había sufrido mucho.

—¿Qué hay en esa cueva?.

—No puedo decirlo...

—Son las escrituras del corazón de Mahka —contestó Sesshoumaru que había estado escuchando la conversación desde aquel rincón —. Se dice que en una cueva Mahka escribió con su sangre donde iba a guardar su corazón. Esa cueva ha sido custodiada por los más poderosos demonios lobos.

—¿Es eso cierto, Ryuzo? ¿Eres un guardián de la cueva donde Mahka escribió esas escrituras?.

Por el silencio del crío supo que estaban en lo cierto. En la oscuridad, buscó la mirada de Sesshoumaru, pero éste miraba a la nada, sumergido en sus pensamientos como de costumbre.

—¿Porqué un espíritu iba a querer el corazón?.

—Hay espíritus que ambicionan la vida, por eso quieren el corazón. Están cansados de vivir eternamente, de ser seres etéreos e inmortales —explicó Jaken alzando uno de sus huesudos dedos.

—No entiendo...Entonces, ¿para qué quiere el corazón de Mahka el señor Sesshoumaru? ¿Eh?.

—Puedes usar el poder del corazón para tener viva o para ser más fuerte. ¡Además deja de preguntar sobre las intenciones del señor Sesshoumaru! Si él la quiere la tendrá, no hay nadie que la merezca más que él.

—¡Nadie debe usar el corazón! —gritó Kyuzo.

Sesshoumaru movió la mano crujiéndose los dedos.

—Si dices que la entrada a la cueva depende de la vida del último lobo guardián, entonces haré que te unas a tus difuntos.

Kyuzo se tensó, escondiéndose en la manta, pegando la espalda al pecho de miró con el ceño fruncido a Sesshoumaru, desde luego la delicadeza no era su punto fuerte. El pequeño se sacudió y una lágrima cayó sobre la mano que lo mantenía abrazado contra ella.

—Tu familia ha muerto y un demonio te ha perseguido día y noche simplemente por el deseo de poseer el corazón. ¿No crees que es hora de poner fin a eso? Es algo que debes decidir tú mismo, sea lo que sea que elijas, no te pasará nada —le prometió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había amanecido y el viaje se reanudó.

Iban hacia el noreste, había sido fácil para Sesshoumaru sacar la información a Kyuzo, simplemente con preguntarle dónde estaba la cueva esperó hasta que él niño respondiese con infinita paciencia, Kyuzo no estaba dispuesto a dar esa información así que se mantuvo callado aguantando la mirada desafiante a Sesshoumaru, pero un simple movimiento de sus ojos hacia esa dirección le había dado la respuesta que buscaban.

Kyuzo había intentado negar, pataleo, dijo que era en la dirección contraria; no obstante su ingenuidad lo delató.

—Hace un día muy bonito —se estiró disfrutando de los cálidos rayos de sol en su rostro.

Natsuri iba al lado de su esposo, aunque los dos se mantenían en cierta distancia, Rin intentaba no mirar demasiado hacia ellos. No es que fuesen una pareja cariñosa ni que ella tuviese derecho alguno a enfadarse, pero a pesar de que Natsuri era la única con derecho a estar al lado de Sesshoumaru su corazón se quebraba y se entristecía. Al igual ocurría con Shato, pero él estaba furioso e irremediablemente celoso, incluso su cabeza echaba humo.

—Deberías disimular más —le aconsejó divertida —. Ya sé que molesta verlos juntos, pero son marido y mujer, es lógico que estén así... —Natsuri hizo como la que tropezaba y Sesshoumaru la agarró —. Mira como se restriega.

Shato se separó de su amiga notando el aura mortal que la rodeaba.

—¡Rin! ¡Rin! Mira, ¿te acuerdas de esta flor? —dijo Jaken enseñándole una flor de grandes hojas moradas —. Aquella vez que la cogiste te salieron unas ronchas horribles y casi no podías respirar.

Una inoportuna brisa azotó la hermosa flor y el polen golpeó su rostro. La nariz empezó a picarle y sus ojos se enrojecieron y se inundaron en lágrimas, estornudó una vez. Y luego otra.

—¡Aleja la flor de mí, Jaken!.

Jaken dio un grito y lanzó la flor con todas sus fuerzas, ésta cayó a pocos centímetros de donde ellos estaban al no pesar, movida por el viento se tambaleó hacia el suelo, donde fue aplastada por el pie de Rane.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ryuzo.

Rin se rascó la nariz, aquel picor no se iba. Estornudó otra vez.

—Esa flor es el punto débil de Rin —murmuró Jaken consternado ante su descubrimiento. La nariz de Rin estaba roja como un tomate y levemente hinchada.

—Se llama alergia y la gran mayoría de los humanos la padecemos.

Rane soltó una carcajada cuando una serie de estornudos molestos enfadaron a la pobre Rin que dio una patada al suelo. Era una humana muy graciosa, nunca había escuchado que a los humanos le pudiera pasar eso por una simple flor. Sin duda, eran débiles.

—Si esa flor afecta a Rin de ese modo, será mejor que demos un rodeo, el bosque está lleno de ellas —informó Jaken mirando a su amo.

—¿Un rodeo? Eso nos retrasaría —se quejó Natsuri.

—Rin, irás con Ah-Un y sobrevolarás el bosque. Jaken, ve con ella, nos esperaréis en el otro extremo.

Ryuzo agarró la amplia manga de su haori blanco.

—Quiero ir contigo...

Rin se limpió los lagrimones y cogió entre sus brazos al demonio.

—Venga, no quiero toparme con más flores Violl.

Cogió las riendas de Ah-Un y subió a Kyuzo encima del dragón, Jaken fue el siguiente y por último ella. Acarició el lomo del demonio y éste emprendió el vuelo.

Se despidió de sus amigos agitando la mano. El aire helado golpeaba su rostro y entraba en sus pulmones, sus cabellos se movían por el viento y su corazón bombeaba dentro de su pecho. Paz, tranquilidad, sosiego, libertad... Adoraba las sensaciones que la invadían cuando volaba.

Aún le picaba su congestionada nariz y sus ojos lagrimeaban. Menos mal que Jaken se había dado cuenta que el bosque estaba lleno de esas flores, si llega a entrar ahí el pólen de las Violl habría acabado con ella, nunca olvidaría la vez que siendo niña recogía flores y se encontró con un jardín lleno de ellas, casi se muere en medio de ellas, le salieron ronchas ahí donde había rozado las flores, no podía respirar y todo le picaba.

Mirando por el lado bueno, viajaría tranquilamente sin tener que ver como Natsuri se acercaba a su esposo, eso cada día se le volvía más insoportable. Intentaba mantener su cabeza ocupada, alejar esos sentimientos de ella, pero siempre volví era más fácil cuando era una niña.

Bien, tenía que centrarse. Kyuzo estaba indeciso entre seguir con la creencia de sus padres de proteger la barrera con su vida o de decirles donde se hallaba. Por ahora parecía que se inclinaba por lo primero, tendría que averiguar la forma de hacerle ver que era mejor que Sesshoumaru obteniese el corazón de Mahka. Según su forma de ver, el proteger la barrera no devolvería la vida ni a sus padres ni al resto de su tribu, simplemente pondría su vida en peligro cuando otro espíritu atacase el pueblo y quisiera romper la barrera para entrar a la cueva. Por así decirlo, la vida de ese niño era la llave que abría la cueva, si moría, la barrera se desvanecería, la otra opción para abrirla es que él pronunciase las palabras que habían pasado de generación en generación; a su parecer era más fácil acabar con el pequeño a que éste las dijera. Tan pequeño y débil, lo único que hasta ahora lo había mantenido a salvo era ser escurridizo como una lagartija.

Ella se había proclamado su protectora y no iba a permitir que nada le ocurriese pero también debía intentar convencerlo de que lo mejor para él era ceder a Sesshoumaru la cueva. Prefería que Sesshoumaru tuviera ese poder a cualquier otro demonio o espíritu, como se solía decir, más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

—Kyuzo, ¿has pensado sobre decirnos donde está la cueva?.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No diré nada.

—¿Cómo que no? —Jaken puso los brazos en jarras —. El amo Sesshoumaru necesita leer las escrituras para dar con el corazón de Mahka. Si tienes aprecio a tu vida lo más sensato sería decírselas.

—¿Me estás amenazando, babosa verde? —preguntó Kyozo alzando su puñito.

Rin aguantó la risa.

—¿Babosa verde?. ¡Maldito niño! No soy una babosa, Jaken es un poderoso demonio, deberías tenerme más respeto —dicho esto con la mayor dignidad posible, Jaken le dio la espalda e hizo un puchero.

—Ya basta, niños, ya basta —intentó apaciguar los ánimos la chica. Jaken aveces era peor que un niño —. Volviendo al tema, Jaken no te amenaza, estoy segura que el señor Sesshoumaru no te hará daño pero, sinceramente, pienso que es mejor que un demonio como Sesshoumaru tenga algo tan poderoso, él lo quiere para ser más fuerte, en todo este tiempo no lo he visto usar su fuerza para abusar de los débiles, creo que él ve que utilizar sus poderes contra alguien tan débil algo impensable. ¿No crees que matarías dos pájaros de un tiro?. Tú estarás a salvo y alguien que sólo desea ser fuerte y que además te protegerá tendrá el corazón.

—El amo Sesshoumaru es el único digno de poseer el corazón de Mahka.

—Pero mi padre protegió esa cueva, ¡no es justo que yo diga dónde está!.

—Creo que tu padre preferiría que estés a salvo —se encogió de hombros —. Ningún padre querría que le pasara algo malo a sus hijos. Al menos el mío no lo querría.

Kyuzo agachó la cabeza en un intento de ocultar las lágrimas. Era mejor no continuar el tema, llevó un dedo a la boca indicándole a Jaken que guardase silencio.

Al cabo de un rato, Kyuzo volvió a hablar. —¿Y tus padres?.

Rin cogió aire y su nariz congestionada emitió un pequeño pitido cuando lo soltó. Desde que ocurrió lo de sus padres nunca había hablado de ellos.

—Digamos que te entiendo muy bien —fue lo único que contestó y agradeció en el alma que Kyuzo no volviera a preguntar al respecto.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Algo golpeó a Ah-Un en un costado y ellos cayeron al vacío. Rin y Jaken gritaron como dos niños mientras que Kyuzo se mantenía en silencio. Las ramas y hojas de los árboles les golpearon y de pronto, todo se volvió oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silencio. Algo que apreciaba, no le gustaban los gritos, ni que les interrumpiesen cuando meditaba, ni que le hablaran cuando no era necesario... No obstante; se sentía con la insólita necesidad de que fuese alterado por una voz chillona y dulce. Rin tenía ese extraño efecto en él, llenaba por completo con su presencia todo resquicio sin dejar espacio para la soledad, y de ella no le disgustaba, al contrario.

Jaken tenía razón, el bosque estaba lleno de esas flores pero había algo oculto también. Algo que no le gustaba. De todos modos, prefería ignorarlo ya que el asunto que tenía entre manos era lo único que le importaba.

Sintió como Natsuri se pegaba a su brazo, rozando con disimulo su pecho. Llevaba todo el camino buscándole, frotándose contra su cuerpo, intentando que él tuviera una reacción. Lo único que conseguía con eso era irritarle. Ahora no la quería cerca, no quería tomarla y ella no captaba sus directas. Tampoco quería ser grosero con ella, era su mujer y merecía un respeto pero en cuanto tuviera oportunidad le dejaría claro que cuando él la necesitase la buscaría. Si había dejado que lo acompañara era para que fuese de alguna ayuda en conseguir el corazón de Mahka no para que lo distrajera con sus atributos de sensual mujer fatal.

Su semblante se endureció cuando Ah-Un atravesó el cielo con torpeza y aterrizó a donde estaban ellos. Tenía una profunda herida en el costado y le costaba mantenerse en pie, el demonio bufó y les dio la espalda hacia una dirección. Al ver que su amo no lo seguía, volvió a repetir la acción.

—¡Rin! —exclamó preocupado Rane —. Maldición, ¿qué le ha sucedido?.

—La herida es profunda —observó Shato el costado del dragón.

Sin decir nada, siguió a Ah-Un.

_Rin..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un tortazo. Luego otro. Abrió los ojos molesta y su vista enfocó a Jaken, golpeándola en el rostro. Atrapó la mano del demonio antes de que la golpeara de nuevo.

—¿Estáis bien?.

—Estábamos muy asustados —confesó Kyuzo aliviado de que la humana despertara.

Adolorida se incorporó y miró alrededor. Habían caído en un agujero del suelo y estaban dentro de una cueva muy oscura. Puso una mano en la fría pared de la cueva buscando algún canto para poder escalar hasta el exterior. Era lisa y tenía una capa viscosa.

—¿Dónde estamos?.

—No lo sé, sólo recuerdo que caímos y paramos aquí —contestó Jaken —. Creo que algo golpeó a Ah-Un. Fue una mala idea volar el bosque. Uy, no, la idea fue del amo bonito. ¡Fue una genial idea!.

Kyuzo enarcó una ceja.

—¿No se cansa de hacer la pelota?.

Rin rió, a pesar de esas situaciones no le abandonaba el humor. Puso una mano en su cuello y lo movió de lado a lado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la caída.

—Tenemos que salir aquí.

Jaken dio dos golpes en el suelo con el báculo de dos cabezas y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron e iluminaron la cueva. Jaken alumbró a su izquierda y a su derecha, había dos caminos exactamente iguales, la cuestión era si cualquiera de los dos llevaba a la salida.

—Por ahí —indicaron al unísono Jaken y ella, pero a distintas direcciones.

—Ese lado no me gusta —dijo Rin cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si es exactamente igual al otro!.

—Pero no sé, no me da buena espina...

—Vamos por éste, niña tonta —dijo echando a andar hacia la dirección que él había elegido..

Kyuzo se encogió de hombros y siguió a Jaken dando saltitos. Bueno, quizás era un presentimiento tonto, lo mejor era no separarse. Si Jaken decía que algo golpeó a Ah-Un tendrían que ir con cuidado, estaban en el interior de una cueva que rezumaba maldad.

Tarareó una canción y cuando la terminó empezó otra. La verdad es que era malísima para las letras.

Habían pasado horas y seguían sin ver una salida. El estrecho pasillo no tenía fin y la única luz que había era la que la cabeza del báculo proporcionaba. Tenía frío, hambre y le dolían los pies. La energía inquebrantable de Kyuzo se quebrantó, ahora andaba arrastrando los pies y con los hombros agachados. Jaken seguía sin perder el ritmo. Lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de sus pasos y las exclamaciones del demonio verde cuando creía haber visto algo cuando resultaba ser su sombra.

Al alzar la pierna notó algo raro. Su sandalia se había roto. Lo que faltaba...

Kyuzo lloriqueó.

—Nunca vamos a salir de aquí.

Rin se deshizo de la sandalia rota y empezó a andar con un pie calzado y el otro no. Arg, el suelo también estaba pegajoso.

—Paciencia, paciencia...—no solo pedía paciencia para Kyuzo, sino para ella también.

El pasillo se ensanchó dando paso a una gran habitación. El hedor golpeó su rostro y reprimió una arcada. Había centenares de capullos envuelto en una fina seda que resplandecía ante la luz del báculo. Jaken clavó el báculo en uno de estos capullos y la tela quedó pegada en él, tiró con fuerzas deshaciéndose de ella.

—¡Es una tela de araña! —se empezó a sacudir —. ¡Vamos a ser comida de araña! ¡Buaaa! No quiero morir aquí, el amo Sesshoumaru está tardando mucho en venir por nosotros. ¡Amo bonito!

—Quiero que el amo venga por nosotros —dijo Kyuzo tirando de la hakama de su kimono de sacerdotisa, era la primera vez que se dirigía a Sesshoumaru como amo —. No quiero ser comida de una araña.

Contuvo las ganas de ponerse a lloriquear como los dos demonios que tenía delante. Así que eso era la presencia que se palpaba en la cueva, tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Dio un paso hacia atrás y algo chocó contra su espalda. Tensa, tocó con la mano temblorosa que era con la vana esperanza de que se tratara de la pared, pero se topó con algo cálido, peludo y rasposo. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un montón de ojos rojos. ¡La araña!. Dio un grito alertando a Jaken y Kyuzo, Jaken usó su báculo de las dos cabezas quemando a la araña y reduciéndola a cenizas. El eco de millones de patitas moviéndose por el suelo, pared y techo de la cueva les indicaron que era momento de huir. Sacó sus kodachis, cortando las patas y cuerpos de toda araña que se cruzaba en su camino, Kyuzo lanzaba pequeñas bolas de energía que apenas hacían daño a los arácnidos y Jaken golpeaba con el báculo. El suelo desapareció ante ella y cayó sobre una tela de araña. Maldijo mientras se suspendía por los aires. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aroma de Rin se intensificó en ese enorme socavón. Jaken y el demonio lobo estaban ahí dentro, pero había algo más...

—Esperad aquí.

Rane se mordió el labio.

—Me nombrasteis protector de Rin, mi señor, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Mi honor no me lo permite.

Hizo una reverencia, pidiéndole permiso, y Shato lo imitó.

El peliplata lo miraba de reojo. Ese demonio albergaba sentimientos hacia Rin pero a pesar de que eso le molestaba, él sabía y apreciaba que quisiera defender su honor. No dijo nada, se limitó a saltar al interior del socavón sabiendo que ellos lo seguirían.

Natsuri resopló. Vaya niña molesta siempre metiéndose en problemas. Era una auténtica molestia y su esposo se tomaba muy enserio lo que le ocurría. Ese agujero en el suelo olía a demonio araña, curvó una lenta y maléfica sonrisa. Sus subordinados. Se puso de cuclillas y puso ambas manos en el suelo, cerró los ojos y centró su poder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apartó la cara cuando uno de los pelipalpos de la araña que tenía a pocos centímetros acarició su rostro. Qué asco.

Jaken estaba hecho una bola al intentar moverse para salir, la tela lo había envuelto inmovilizándolo. El niño había sido más inteligente, no había sucumbido al miedo y permanecía quieto, aunque el miedo y el coraje se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Sabía que teníamos que haber ido por el otro lado —protestó Jaken.

—¿Qué dices?. ¡La que dije de ir al otro lado fui yo! —chilló Rin irritada sin hacer caso a la enorme araña que tenía enfrente.

Las arañas emitieron un profundo quejido como si algo los hubiera alterado. Sus ojos brillaron aún más y se movieron con rapidez hacia ellos, enfurecidas. Rin abrió los ojos como platos, iba a morir, con lo joven que era... Cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse intentando coger la kodachi que tenía guardada en su cintura.

La araña que tenía delante de ella acercó sus quelíceros a ella y atrapó su cintura con ellos para mantenerla quieta. Abrió la boca, mostrando sus colmillos.

_¡Sesshoumaru!, _gritó su mente.

El demonio fue reducido a simples trozos cuando las garras de Sesshoumaru lo cortaron en pedazos. Él rompió la tela de araña y tanto Kyuzo como Jaken cayeron al suelo mientras ella fue recibida en los brazos de su eterno salvador. Lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y él retiró con suavidad un trozo de tela que tenía pegada en su mejilla. Su cuerpo ni su mente habían salido del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y cuando él la dejó en el suelo para encargarse de los demás demonios con Rane y Shato, ella se quedó observando el espectáculo sin cambiar de expresión o postura.

Se tocó el brazo, el estómago y finalmente la cara. Todo seguía en su sitio. Había visto la muerte tan de cerca que creía que cuando abriera los ojos otra vez estaría en el Infierno con las demás almas.

Sesshoumaru no necesitó sacar su espada para acabar con esos demonios mediocres. Con un barrido de su garra mataba a diez de golpe. Rane y Shato se movían, uno con su hacha y el otro con su espada, dando saltos de aquí para allá acabando con las pocas arañas que Sesshoumaru les dejaba.

Estaban bien, como siempre él había ido a por ella. Jaken y Kyuzo estaban bien, y ella también. Sus rescatadores no tardaron en matar a todo el enjambre de araña.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

Él miró a Kyuzo.

—¿Y tú?.

Él lo miró con asombro, sin esperarse el interés del poderoso youkai en él. Asintió. Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta andando hacia la salida.

—¡Eh! Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿no va a preguntarle a Jaken si está bien? —no hubo respuesta —. ¡Señor Sesshoumaru! —lloriqueó corriendo detrás de su amo.

Rane la tocó, cogió su mano, levantó su brazo, la hizo girar, y una vez comprobado que estaba bien hizo lo que menos se esperaba. La abrazó.

Sesshoumaru detuvo su avance y miró la escena. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero en su interior la llama de la furia se llameaba con violencia. Apretó los puños, escondidos en las largas mangas de su haori blanco, y un hilo de sangre resbaló entre sus dedos.

Rin palmeó la espalda del gemelo algo incómoda. No había esperado esa reacción por parte del demonio, siempre era borde y la hacía enfadar, pero al parecer se había preocupado verdaderamente por ella. Él se separó y frunció el ceño, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de que tenía admiradores.

—Niña tonta, deberías tener más cuidado. Siempre te metes en líos.

—Son los líos los que me buscan... —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kyuzo corrió hacia donde estaba Sesshoumaru y le hizo una leve reverencia

—Hay que ir al este, mi señor, hacia la montaña de Kihoma.

La decisión estaba tomada. No importaba si su familia había dedicado su vida a proteger la cueva, ahora los demonios lobos protectores estaban extintos y sólo quedaba el. No era fuerte, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de empezar su entrenamiento, y estaba seguro de que Rin tenía razón. Ese demonio lo había salvado y preocupado por él... Y se lo iba a agradecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frotó su cuerpo con intensidad queriendo borrar todo rastro de esos demonios. Aún sentía la piel pegajosa y las patas peludas de la araña. Había aprovechado que habían instalado el campamento para ir al río. Por suerte, habían descubierto que en el interior del bosque no había las dichosas flores. La herida de Ah-Un estaba casi recuperada y pronto podrían volver a emprender el viaje hacia el final del frondoso bosque.

La noche se cernía sobre ella y la luna llena iluminaba el riachuelo y se reflejaba en él. Que noche tan bonita, después de ese día de emociones intensas dormiría como un bebé. El agua del río estaba helada, pero al cabo de un rato terminó acostumbrándose. Cuando terminase se pondría su kimono limpio y se arrimaría al fuego. Esa noche intentaría hacer un alto en su dieta, había pescado.

Se sumergió en el agua por completo, sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Qué extraño. Esas arañas habían tenido un cambio de actitud muy repentino, todas esperaban que el líder diera el primer bocado, pero de pronto se enfurecieron y atacaron sin importarle el protocolo que tenían los demonios arañas. ¿Qué era lo que les había pasado? ¿Porqué se alteraron de esa manera?.

Salió del agua cuando el oxígeno empezó a faltar en sus pulmones. Un chapoteo llamó su atención, provenía de detrás de la roca, se asomó con cautela para ver de que se trataba temiendo que fuera otro demonio.

Y lo era.

Despojado de su haori y su armadura, el príncipe se adentraba en el río. Sus poderosos bíceps estaban desarrollados y fuertes, sus pectorales estaban formados y divididos, no había abdominal que no estuviera marcado y sus oblicuos llevaban al camino de la perdición. Se sonrojó cuando su mirada se topó con el imponente miembro del youkai. Cuando los ojos ambarinos del demonio se alzaron, ella se escondió detrás de la roca con la respiración agitada, sus pezones endurecidos y su sexo palpitando dolorosamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía a Sesshoumaru delante de ella, con sus ojos rojos amenazantes y apretando su cuello. Al reconocerla, aflojó el agarre.

—Rin...

Continuará...

* * *

Otro capítulo más en el que espero que no os haya defraudado y os he dejado con un dulce en la boca hahahaha si, lo sé, soy mala.

Muchas gracias por vuestros review a: **Astron, Marlene Vasquez, Asuna-Ririchiyo, Kind Yuuki, HarleyQuinn18, kikiwa, AnnKyoko, Guest, Christine-Core, Crimela, Bastard Tendencies, NerwenInWonderland, Guest1, azul**


	8. Castillo encantado

**Capítulo VII: Castillo encantado**

Miró de hito a hito al apuesto príncipe demoníaco que tenía delante. A este paso su corazón iba a salir por su garganta; nunca había estado tan atacada como en ese momento, teniendo a Sesshoumaru desnudo delante de ella sin apartar la mano de su cuello, aunque no ejercía presión alguna él se había quedado petrificado.

Ella estaba desnuda y la brisa nocturna acariciaba sus mojados pechos. Sus mejillas ardían, incluso sus orejas lo hacían. Abrió la boca y la cerró, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna; no sabía que decir.

La mano de Sesshoumaru acarició su cuello y se aferró en su nuca, él la alzó con delicadeza y agachó la cabeza para capturar sus labios contra los suyos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe ahogando una exclamación entre los labios expertos del demonio. Él jugó con su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo con suavidad e invitándola a corresponderle. Al fin, su cuerpo se relajó y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Con la inocencia y la torpeza de una virgen le devolvió el beso. Él pasó la lengua por sus labios esperando que ella los separase y cuando lo hizo, su lengua se apoderó de su boca explorando cada recoveco, arrancándole gemidos de pasión y calentando su cuerpo. Las poderosas y grandes manos del demonio descendieron por su espalda pegándola a su cuerpo y haciéndole notar su dureza. Éstas atraparon sus nalgas y la levantaron haciendo que ella rodease con sus piernas su cintura.

En aquella estrechez del abrazo, notaba como el miembro de Sesshoumaru presionaba contra su sexo. Su lengua salió al encuentro de la de Sesshoumaru en un baile de pasión y sus manos se enterraron en su larga y sedosa melena plateada.

Él abandonó su boca y descendió a su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando la sensible piel. Las oleadas de calor recorrían su cuerpo y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar profundos gemidos.

Esa mujer lo enloquecía. Su cuerpo perfecto e inocente lo llamaba para que lo mancillara. Nunca había deseado algo con tanta fuerza como la deseaba ella. Rin estaba dentro de sus pensamientos y de sus sentidos, no había forma de apartarla, y ahora había perdido el control. Aquel cuerpo frágil y pequeño estaba a su disposición, correspondiendo a sus caricias y sus besos. Alzó la mano atrapando uno de sus firmes pechos y acarició el endurecido pezón. Maldita humana...

Cuando los colmillos de Sesshoumaru rozaron levemente su cuello la imagen de las marcas de Natsuri apareció en su cabeza. No, ella no era de la clase de mujer que se convertía en la amante de alguien. Empujó a Sesshoumaru apartándose de él y le dio la espalda, respirando con dificultad y sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

Se habían besado y tocado íntimamente...

—Estás casado —le recordó —. No puedo...Yo no puedo...

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer si llegaba a culminar el acto? ¿Tendría que aguantar sus celos si Natsuri se acercaba a él o reclamaba sus deberes conyugales? Ella no servía para ser la segunda, no quería compartirlo... Lo quería sólo para ella y no tenía ningún derecho pues él ya era de otra.

El demonio pasó su mano por la espalda de ella, acariciando con sus garras su columna vertebral y un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo. Era la caricia de añoranza de un amante.

Notó como las lágrimas picaban sus ojos. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan difícil? Los sentimientos estaban mejor escondidos en aquel baúl en lo más profundo de su corazón, y sin embargo habían salido a la luz sin su permiso. Sesshoumaru era la llave que lo abría. Furiosa con todo lo que él despertaba en su interior lo enfrentó.

—Déjame. Vete.

Sesshoumaru miró su joven rostro sonrojado, sus finas cejas ceñudas, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas de coraje y sus dientes apretados. Ella no se merecía ser la amante de nadie, ella merecía ser esposa y madre. No dijo nada ni tampoco reflejó sólo se dio la vuelta y salió del río, se puso sus ropas con tranquilidad y se alejó.

Rin apoyó una mano en la roca, luchando por tranquilizar su alocado y dolorido corazón. Mentalmente recogió los pedazos de éste y lo reagrupó. ¡Cómo dolía! Él tenía a su mujer, la única que tenía derecho a tocarlo, no podía pensar en besar unos labios que podían ser besados por otra.

Una lágrima resbaló traviesa por su mejilla y se apresuró a limpiarla. Ella no lloraba por nada ni por nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada vez se hacían más pequeños conforme Ah-Un alcanzaba altura. No había hablado nada en absoluto con Sesshoumaru desde la noche anterior, y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban ella creía que iba a morir de la vergüenza. Se habían besado, la había tocado por partes que ningún hombre había tocado y la había hecho sentir sensaciones indescriptibles. ¿Quién le iba a decir que Sesshoumaru la miraría de esa forma? Con una sola mano ese demonio había matado a miles de adversarios y la había tocado con tanta suavidad y delicadeza que cada vez que lo recordaba se estremecía.

Y seguro que tocaba a su mujer de esa forma...

_Mi señor...Llevo rato esperándoos en los aposentos, ¿no piensa ir esta noche?._

Seguro que él había acudido a los aposentos de su señora y le había hecho las cosas que Miroku le estaba haciendo a Sango la noche en que los pilló, después vino la explicación de Miroku sobre como se habían los bebés y cuan fue su sorpresa al enterarse que la cigüeña no lo traía.

¡Arg! El monstruo verde de los celos la estaba devorando...

—Rin, ¿porqué miras a la señora Natsuri así? —preguntó Jaken extrañado.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba lanzando miradas asesinas a la pelirroja.

—Por nada...

Qué mala persona era, debería ser la señora Natsuri la que la mirase a ella de esa forma y no ella, después de todo Sesshoumaru le había sido infiel con ella. Aunque había sido un beso inocente... _Rin, mentirosa, te tocó las nalgas y los pechos y tenía su cosa dura y en alza, _le reprendió su voz interior. Ella se sonrojó furiosa y mandó callar a la voz.

—Parecen hormigas —rió Kyuzo al verlos tan pequeños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Mi señor, ¿en qué piensas? —preguntó osadamente la youkai.

Él no había apartado la mirada del dragón de dos cabezas que se perdía entre los árboles. Sabía que no era el vuelo del dragón lo que tanto le llamaba la atención, era la pelinegra que estaba sobre él. Estaba obsesionado con ella, aunque mantuviera su semblante carente de expresión y no dijera nada al respecto, solo un imbécil no se daría cuenta de la fijación que tenía su esposo por la desgraciada humana.

—Pienso muchas cosas —contestó él y emprendió la marcha.

Los dos gemelos lo siguieron, lo único en que se diferenciaban esos dos es que uno de ellos era más poderoso y de carácter adusto. Cuando se quedaban a solas con ellos eran callados y guardaban distancia, pero cuando esa mocosa estaba cerca no paraban de hablar, pelearse y reír. ¿Porqué todo el mundo se comportaba de esa manera tan loca e inapropiada cuando Rin estaba cerca?.

—¿Qué ocurre, ama? —preguntó Trian al ver que su señora no seguía al grupo.

Natsuri sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a andar. Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se había vuelto a comprobar que ella fuese detrás, entendía que se comportara de ese modo con Jaken y pasara de él, incluso aveces había visto pisotear a su sirviente porque estaba en medio de su trayecto, pero no permitiría que la tratara a ella de esa forma. ¡Era su esposa! Las marcas de su cuello lo demostraban.

Se llevó las manos y notó las rugosas cicatrices que los colmillos de él le hicieron al perforar la piel. Estaban unidos por y para siempre.

—Últimamente no me haces caso —le echó en cara a su esposo al llegar a su altura -. Aveces no me contestas y cuando lo haces es cortante. ¿He hecho algo para enfadarte?.

Sesshoumaru la miró. No se había dado cuenta que era tan evidente que no tenía ganas de estar con ella, tampoco era la clase de hombre que se molestara en disimular. Se sentía extraño y no sabía como explicarlo, ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Natsuri nunca había despertado interés en él, era una youkai hermosa y poderosa, tenía tierras que él quería poseer y era buena amante; no había visto inconveniente en casarse con ella ya que creía que estaba a su altura y era digna para ser su esposa, pero empezaba a incordiarle. Lo tocaba cuando él no quería ser tocado, lo buscaba cuando no quería ser encontrado y se interponía en su relación con Rin. La humana había calado en él, llenaba sus sentidos, sus pensamientos, estaba en todos sitios. Cuando estaba se sentía lleno y cuando se ausentaba la echaba de menos. Maldita sea, ¿qué eran esas clases de sentimientos que estaban naciendo en él?

—No has hecho nada para enfadarme, Natsuri. Sigue así —la felicitó y continuó andando.

Shato esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que su hermano alzara una ceja. Já, Sesshoumaru no le hacía ni caso.

—¿Porqué estás tan contento?.

—En...Nada, nada —disimuló. Lo que le faltaba es que Rane se enterase de sus sentimientos hacia el señor Sesshoumaru, pero no podía echarle en cara nada, él se comportaba muy extraño con Rin, siempre quería estar cerca de ella y el día anterior la abrazó -. ¿Porqué estás tan pensativo?.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Pensativo? ¿Yo?.

—A mí no me engañas. Piensas en Rin, ¿cierto? —picó a su gemelo.

Rane se ruborizó y giró la cabeza gruñendo.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—No, tienes razón. No lo es... Me gusta Rin como cuñada —soltó una risita.

Por la coleta de Inu No Taisho, no quería que su hermano empezara a burlarse de él. Era cierto que pensaba en Rin, y pensaba mucho últimamente en la joven sacerdotisa. Le gustaba, empezaba a sentir algo dentro de su pecho muy profundo por ella, pero eso no significaba que Shato pudiese cachondearse de él.

Aceleró el paso, alejándose de Shato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡No me pillas!

—¡Si lo hago!

—Corre, que viene Jaken —se rió Rin corriendo todo lo rápido que podía seguida por Kyuzo y Jaken. Detrás iba Ah-Un, pasando de ellos.

Habían dejado atrás el bosque y estaban en los campos de trigo de una aldea. Allí esperarían a Sesshoumaru y el resto del grupo. Se detuvo en seco, Kyuzo tropezó con ella y Jaken con Kyuzo. Los dos demonios de más o menos la misma altura asomaron la cabeza para ver que ocurría.

—Una presencia —advirtió Jaken.

Se adentró en la aldea y se apartó cuando unas personas llevaban en una camilla un cadáver tapado con una sábana blanca. La gente murmuraba cosas sobre un demonio pero no quiso preguntar, estaba claro que en esa aldea se escondía un youkai. Había miedo, desesperación y dolor entre las personas que la rodeaban. Tenía que averiguar que clase de demonio era y para eso iría tras el rastro de la presencia maligna.

—Oh, una sacerdotisa... —murmuró uno al verla.

—¡Sacerdotisa! —exclamó una mujer de cabellos castaños —. Necesitamos su ayuda.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.

—Rin, el amo Sesshoumaru no tardará en venir —le recordó Jaken.

Cómo si ella no lo supiese...

—En el castillo están sucediendo cosas extrañas, por las noches un demonio del castillo sale a la aldea, cada noche asesina a una chica virgen.

—Etto... —Kyuzo miró a Rin confundido —. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué es virgen?.

Rin se tensó. ¡Ahora entendía porque todo el mundo se incomodaba con sus preguntas cuando era niña! Carraspeó e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado la última pregunta.

—Vamos a ir al castillo, pasaremos la noche allí y venceremos al demonio.

—¡El señor Sesshoumaru no lo aprobará!.

—Jaken, me da igual si el señor Sesshoumaru lo aprueba o no, estás personas necesitan de mi ayuda y se la voy a brindar. Además, seguro que Natsuri estará encantada de tener una habitación sola con su esposo para hacer hijitos —murmuró con molestia.

Kyuzo parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Cómo se hacen los hijos?.

Silencio... Un incómodo silencio... Los ojos grandes del niño estaban clavados en ella, interrogantes, esperando pacientemente la respuesta.

—Que te lo explique Jaken.

Le echó el muerto al demonio. Éste se agitó, nervioso.

—¿Eh? No, no pienso explicar nada —al ver la inquisidora mirada de Kyuzo alzó un dedo, adoptando una pose intelectual —. Los trae la cigüeña.

—¿Una cigüeña? ¿Y porqué iba a traer una cigüeña un niño? ¿Dónde lo consigue? ¿No le hace daño? ¿Le gustan los niños? ¿Y cuando tiene un bebé ella que hace con los niños?

Tanto Rin como Jaken se habían quedado pasmados antes las preguntas que el niño formulaba sin coger aire. Miraron al suelo, al cielo, a la izquierda y a la derecha, y finalmente optaron por cambiar de tema.

—Me duele el juanete —dijo Jaken.

—Oh, vamos cuanto antes al castillo. Es importante que Jaken descanse, la edad no pasa en balde —miró a la chica de pelo castaño que suplicó su ayuda —. ¿Nos podrías llevar al castillo?.

La chica los guió hacia el castillo. Éste estaba situado a las afueras de la humilde aldea, no era excesivamente grande, aunque creía que después de ver el de Sesshoumaru era difícil que algún castillo le pareciese grande; todos eran pequeños en comparación. La puerta era custodiada por dos guardias, rígidos como estatuas. Al verla sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Hola, soy la sacerdotisa Rin. Ellos son Jaken, Ah-Un y Kyuzo, son inofensivos no os harán nada. He sentido una presencia maligna...

—¿Inofensivo? —repitió indignado Jaken.

—Tiene que descansar su juanete —explicó Kyuzo señalándolo.

Una gota resbaló por la frente de la sacerdotisa. Ella que intentaba ser formal y educada y esos dos le quitaban toda credibilidad.

—Encantado de conocerles. Por favor, acompáñenos, nuestro señor necesita ayuda.

Se despidió de la chica y continuó con los guardias que la llevaron al interior del castillo.

Rin hizo una seña a Ah-Un para que la esperase fuera y entró dentro del castillo. No había nadie, según le explicaron los sirvientes habían abandonado el castillo por temor al demonio y sólo unos pocos fieles habían permanecido al lado del señor.

El señor del castillo era un hombre de mediana edad, sus ojos cansados y ojerosos reflejaban las noches que llevaba en vela por culpa del demonio. Amable y educado, no le importó que ella fuese acompañada por esos demonios y agradeció enormemente su ayuda. Sentado sobre un cojín de terciopelo, le habló dulcemente —. Muchas gracias por venir. Estoy desesperado, no sé que hacer para sacar al maldito demonio de mis tierras.

—Si un demonio se aferra a la casa es porque desea tomarla. Son avariciosos y si desea tomar el castillo y la aldea lo hará.

El caballero resopló.

—Hemos perdido ya a muchas jóvenes. Mi hija fue la primera en morir y le han seguido muchas otras. Por favor, acabe con esto.

—Lo haré. ¿Puede explicarme que conoce del demonio?.

—Empezó hace cuatro meses, un día una bola de energía apareció en una de las habitaciones del castillo y ese ser se formó. Mi hija estaba en esa habitación y el demonio la mató, luego desapareció. La segunda vez se marchó a la aldea y cuando mató a una de las muchachas regresó al castillo. Siempre aparece, sale, mata y vuelve. Sé que está aquí, en algún sitio.

Todo era muy extraño y eso lo volvía más interesante aún. Era la primera vez que se iba a enfrentar a un demonio sola, sin contar con su patética lucha con el demonio rompehuesos que, como su nombre indicaba, le rompió varios huesos de su pequeño cuerpo.

Le pidió al señor que le mostrase las habitaciones donde el demonio había aparecido. La primera vez que apareció fue en la habitación donde la princesa solía pintar, el demonio salió de uno de sus lienzos, la segunda de la despensa y la última vez fue en la sala de armas. Ninguna habitación tenía relación una con otra y eso la desconcertaba. El demonio no elegía por ningún motivo en especial donde aparecer y eso le hacía preguntarse si de verdad tenía elección de hacerlo.

Pasó la mano por las armas que estaban expuestas en la pared de aquella sala; todas resplandecían y en ninguna parecía haber nada extraño...Excepto en una. En cuanto la tocó lo percibió, de ahí había salido el demonio la última vez pero era una simple espada japonesa oxidada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, la imagen de un demonio mitad hombre mitad cabrito con cara alargada y huesuda asaltó su mente. En cuanto abrió los ojos la imagen se esfumó.

Ese era su don; al menos ella lo llamaba así. Si se concentraba podía ver el rastro del espíritu del fantasma que había dejado con anterioridad y eso le permitía conocer la forma del ente. Quizás sea por eso que ella era la persona que podía encontrar al corazón de Mahka, sólo las personas que habían regresado de la muerte podían tener la capacidad de ver más allá de lo que a simple vista se veía, y ella había muerto dos veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aroma de Rin terminaba en aquel castillo. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Debería estar esperándolo en la frontera del bosque, pero cuando habían salido de ahí ni Jaken, Ah-Un, la cría de lobo ni ella estaban. Cuando era una niña sólo tenía que decir a Rin que lo esperase en un sitio y ella lo esperaba, no importaba si hacía sol, lloviese o granizase, ella permanecía en ese lugar. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ella era una joven testadura que lo desobedecía y eso le irritaba.

—¿Qui-quién eres? —tartamudeó nervioso uno de los guardias.

—Rin está aquí.

—¡Son demonios! ¡Alejaos! —gritó el otro guardia.

—Entraré, es vuestra decisión si quitaros de en medio o morir.

—¡Amo bonito! —gritó Jaken desde la lejanía. El demonio verde corrió hacia donde ellos estaban —. Mi amo, qué alegría verte.

—Jaken, ¿qué hacéis aquí?.

—Rin ha querido ayudar a estos humanos, tienen un problema con un demonio. Yo le he dicho que no te gustaría pero ella no me hizo caso... Se ha vuelto muy desobediente esta chica, si yo fuera...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Sesshoumaru anduvo al interior del castillo. Los guardias impidieron que los otros avanzaran y Rane crujió los puños.

—Apartaos.

Los rojos ojos de Natsuri ardieron al ver a Sesshoumaru andar directo en busca de esa muchacha. Cada vez odiaba más a esa humana y tenía ganas de hacerle pagar a su señor su comportamiento. ¿Porqué él tenía esa necesidad de estar junto a esa muchacha? ¿Qué tenía Rin que ella no? Ella era más hermosa, más inteligente y más poderosa, no había ni punto de comparación; sin embargo, su marido parecía elegir la compañía de ella a la suya.

Sesshoumaru abrió una de las habitación, donde lo había llevado el dulce aroma de la sangre de Rin. Ella estaba sentada en un rincón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza hacia un lado. Él se puso de cuclillas enfrente a ella, observándola absorto. Era sencillamente deliciosa.

Rin despertó y se encontró con dos orbes doradas muy cerca de su cuerpo. Anonadada, no pudo reaccionar hasta pasado unos segundos. ¿Qué hacía Sesshoumaru ahí? La estaba mirando a poca distancia de su rostro, tan cerca que su aliento la acariciaba. Él apartó un mechón que se había pegado a sus labios resecos y ella pasó la lengua por ellos, humedeciéndolos. Cerró los ojos cuando la mano abarcó su mejilla y ladeó la cabeza, disfrutando de su toque. Era como si no pudieran estar juntos sin mantener las manos alejadas, su cuerpo pedía su cuerpo y viceversa.

Estaba enamorada de un amor inalcanzable, como el del sol y la luna, como el fuego con el hielo...

—¿Porqué quieres ayudar a estos humanos?.

Rin arrugó el ceño suavemente volviendo a la realidad.

—Un demonio está atacando a las jóvenes de la aldea, como sacerdotisa debo ayudarles a acabar con el demonio.

—Te ayudaré.

Rin puso su mano en la muñeca de Sesshoumaru.

—No, te lo agradezco pero me comprometí a ayudarles y lo haré yo misma. Confía un poco en mí, te demostraré que soy una guerrera.

—Sigues siendo Rin.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—He cambiado, es más, anoche creo que demostraste que no me veías como una niña precisamente.

Un brillo de diversión apareció en los ojos de él.

—Eso no implica que sigas siendo Rin, la humana que siempre se mete en problemas.

Pellizcó suavemente la mano de Sesshoumaru. Era la primera vez que bromeaba. Sí, había visto a Sesshoumaru metiéndose con otros pero siempre de forma despectiva, pero con ella bromeaba.

Queriendo alejar esa ensoñación de estúpida enamorada de su alrededor, apartó su rostro del de él. Si seguía estando tan cerca, manteniendo esa cercanía y ese contacto tan íntimo, acabaría cayendo en un triángulo del que se negaba a formar parte.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

—Olería tu sangre en cualquier parte, Rin.

En la puerta estaba parada Natsuri, que los miraba con frialdad. No hizo falta que hablara, ella sintió la presencia malvada de la youkai y estaba segura de que él la había sentido mucho antes de que llegara a la puerta.

Ocultando la ira que sentía bajo un semblante impasible, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el cuerpo en el quicio de la puerta.

—Debemos irnos.

El peliplata se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta, pasando al lado de ella.

—Rin tiene asuntos pendientes aquí. Esta noche se revolverán y nos iremos —declaró marchándose y dejando a las dos solas.

Natsuri la habría matado en ese instante si hubiera podido.

—Me estás hartando. Deja a mi marido en paz —le dijo.

Esa advertencia fue hecha sin ningún sentimiento pero estaba segura que bajo esa apariencia siempre calmada se ocultaba un huracán a punto de erupcionar.

—No soy yo quien se acerca a tu marido.

Es más, desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos intentaba mantener las distancias porque ella jamás sería capaz de ser la amante de un hombre casado. La señora Natsuri no entendía lo que había en su corazón, ella se alejaba y él la buscaba. Aunque intentara mantener los nervios y sus latidos bajo control con una simple mirada de él lo perdía. ¡Y ella la acusaba de descarada! Con el corazón emocionalmente cansado, ladeó la cabeza poniendo fin a cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con esa señora.

Después de unas horas, salió en busca de los gemelos. No tenía ganas de nada, el ánimo lo tenía por los suelos. No le gustaba llevarse mal con nadie y tener su primera enemiga pública la hacía sentir mal. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto de meterse en medio de un matrimonio? Sin comerlo y sin beberlo, ahí estaba en esa encrucijada. Su corazón se derretía ante la presencia de Sesshoumaru, su cuerpo suplicaba sus caricias y su alma gritaba su nombre, pero luchaba contra esos sentimientos, reprimía sus ganas de estar con él... Si no estuviera Natsuri su historia tendría diferentes capítulos, la noche anterior habría sido mágica y especial y no tendría esa dolorosa espina clavada en su pecho.

Una pelota le dio en toda la cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¿Quién ha sido? —gruñó.

Shato señaló a Rane, Rane a Kyuzo y el pequeño señalaba a Shato.

—Deberíais tener más cuidado, podríais herir a alguien —cogió la pelota y la tiró hacia un lado, apartándola de esos cafres.

Escuchó un quejido. La pelota había dado al señor del castillo justo en la cara.

—Lo-Lo siento...

Todo le pasaba a ella...

Rane soltó una carcajada.

—Luego te quejas de nosotros, pero tú has golpeado al señor de estas tierras.

Rin hizo un puchero, apenada y se sentó en el porche. Mejor se quedaba ahí quieta sin molestar a nadie.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Shato sentándose a su lado -. Te ves decaída.

—Yo... —se mordió el labio. No podía decirle a Shato lo que pasaba delante de su hermano, si él reaccionaba de mala forma quedaría en evidencia -. ¿Me acompañas, Shato?.

—Sí, claro —contestó confundido.

Lo suficientemente apartados de Kyuzo y Rane, y estando completamente segura de que sus finos oídos no escucharían lo que iban a hablar encaró a Shato. Él era su amigo y estaba enamorado de Sesshoumaru, ocultar los sentimientos que ella guardaba a él era como traicionarle, y su fidelidad le impedía hacer tal cosa. Lo mejor era ser sincera, así que cogió las manos de Shato y se preparó para decir lo que tenía pensado.

Su amiga se estaba comportando de forma bastante extraña; más de lo habitual. Carraspeó tras unos segundos esperando a que se animase a hablar.

—Creo que estoy enamorada de Sesshoumaru —dijo tan rápido que casi se muerde la lengua.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

Rin encogió graciosamente la nariz.

—¿En serio?.

Él resopló.

—Hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de eso, Rin. Cuando lo miras se te cae la baba.

Ella pasó la mano por su barbilla como queriendo limpiar cualquier rastro. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Tan obvia era? Nota mental: Disimular más.

—Nos besamos, no sé que me pasó por la cabeza pero cuando lo vi desnudo en el río...

—Alto, alto —puso su mano al frente -. Mucha información para mí.

—Perdón, sólo quería desahogarme con alguien...

—Lo entiendo, pero aunque sepa que lo quieres no me gusta saber tus intimidades con él, además no estoy ciego, sé que él tiene sentimientos hacia ti. Pero no te desahogues conmigo.

—¿Con Rane? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¡Tampoco!

Se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Con Jaken tampoco podía hablar y Kyuzo era mejor que no aprendiese esas cosas hasta que tuviera unos cuantos años más. Ya está, lo haría con el que siempre la escuchaba sin protestar ni rechistar: Ah-Un.

—De todas formas, gracias por no enfadarte conmigo.

Él rió con tristeza.

—Siempre supe que el señor Sesshoumaru nunca se fijaría en mí. Prefiero que tenga ojos para ti que para esa arpía que tiene como esposa.

Esa noche le habían preparado una cena digna de un rey, Sesshoumaru ni su mujer se dignaron a comer comida humana, pero los demás devoraron que daba gusto cada plato que había en la mesa.

Tras la cena, los nervios se amontonaron en su estómago y se arrepintió de haber comido tanto. Iba a luchar contra un demonio e iba a tener espectadores en primera fila, uno de ellos era Sesshoumaru, el que iba a dejar que se enfrentase al demonio a pesar de sus reticencias, y Natsuri no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. La imagen del demonio vino a su cabeza, y supo que ya había aparecido.

Se levantó y fue directa hacia donde provenía aquella presencia, abrió la habitación de las armas, donde la última vez había aparecido y donde esta vez estaba de nuevo. Con medio cuerpo de hombre y medio de cabra y con cada hueso sobresaliendo de la carne de su rostro, siseó al verla. La lengua era larga, afilada como una cuchilla y larga y la lanzó hacia ella.

Rin retrocedió dado un giro y desenfundó sus espadas. Golpeó con fuerza la lengua y la cortó. Eso enfureció al demonio que empezó a hacerse cada vez más grande. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida. No contaba con eso, ¿es que la mala suerte no iba a dejar de perseguirla? El cuerpo del demonio alcanzó tal tamaño que sobrepasó el techo del castillo, Rin corrió esquivando los escombros.

Aquella parte del castillo fue derrumbada por completo, la luna llena iluminaba al demonio que gruñía enfadado con la boca llena sangre. Demostrando más valor y seguridad de la que realmente sentía, arremetió contra el youkai y le clavó la kodachi que sujetaba con la mano izquierda en el tobillo, y saltó, usando la kodachi clavada como palanca se impulsó hacia arriba para cortar el tendón de detrás de la rodilla. El demonio se arrodilló en el suelo con un grito y le golpeó con el reverso de su garra mandándola hacia la otra punta del patio.

El sabor a sangre inundó su boca y trató de ponerse en pie. Ella era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que eso, un golpe así no iba a poder con ella. De pie, con un hilo de sangre resbalando desde la comisura de su boca hacia su mentón, esbozó una sonrisa y levantó el brazo, impidiendo a Sesshoumaru entrar en acción. Había visto sus intenciones cuando el demonio la golpeó, pero no iba a dejar que él interfiriera; como había dicho, ese era asunto suyo. Cogió su kodachi el suelo y movió la mano bruscamente, lanzándole varios sellos. En cuanto el sello tocó la piel él perdió su enorme tamaño volviendo al original.

—Así estamos más a mano —dijo ella, jadeante.

La velocidad del youkai la dejó atónita. Cuando menos se lo esperó lo tenía en su espalda y sin darle tiempo a voltearse, el demonio le dio una coz en el trasero. Se levantó tan rápido que se mareó. ¡Nadie le pateaba el culo! Arremetió contra el demonio con agilidad, produciéndole cortes severos en su cuerpo. Él la agarró del pelo y Rin chilló, pataleó tratando que la soltara y consiguió darle en la nariz metiéndole el hueso para dentro.

Rane apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose imponente ante aquello. Su señor les había prohibido que participasen en la pelea, era asunto de la sacerdotisa y el demonio cabra, pero no podía quedarse tranquilo viendo como la cabezona de Rin exponía su vida de esa forma. A pesar de que que tenía la pelea bajo control y que incluso llevaba algo de ventaja, su lado protector le pedía que saliera a defenderla. Esos golpes eran innecesarios. Su hermano puso una mano en su hombro, no necesitó saber que le estaba diciendo para entenderlo, al igual que él no necesitaba palabras para saber que estaba pasando por su mente. Se contuvo y respiró profundamente, si veía que las cosas se ponían feas saldría sin importarle las consecuencias.

La pelirroja no podía estar más divertía, su fuero interno gritaba de satisfacción cada vez que el demonio golpeaba a la humana. Un golpe desafortunado en el cuello, lo rompería, una garra en el momento preciso atravesaría su pecho... Su esposo había hecho ademán de salir a ayudarla, pero la muchacha lo detuvo con un simple gesto. Era admirable el dominio que tenía sobre Sesshoumaru.

El demonio empezó a escupir y de su boca salió tierra. Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza pero era demasiado tarde, un poco había entrado en sus ojos. Sin poder ver, él aprovechó para golpearle en el estómago. Adolorida, cayó de espaldas. Parpadeando varias veces deshaciéndose del polvo que se metió en sus ojos logró levantarse, y dio un pequeño traspié. No podía subestimarlo, tenía muchos trucos guardados. Él se dispuso a escupir de nuevo y adivinando sus intenciones Rin usó un pequeño hechizo; el del reflejo. La tierra que escupió fue devuelva, golpeándolo. Irritado, bufó y raspó la tierra con su pezuña varias veces, enloquecido se precipitó contra ella.

No supo porque pero vio esa secuencia a cámara lenta, esquivó la embestida y corrió para coger su otra kodachi. El demonio fue detrás de ella soltando ruidosas carcajadas. ¿Estaba enfadado o le divertía eso? Definitivamente, ése estaba majareta.

Rin agarró la empuñadura de la otra kodachi y se giró para atacar al demonio que se alzaba sobre ella. Esperaba un golpe por parte de él, pero lo único que vio fue como un arma hecha con huesos de demonios atacaba al cabrito y lo derribaba.

Buscó al dueño de esa arma, al intruso que había osado meterse en su pelea. Era un chico moreno, vestido con ropas ajustadas y negras...

—¿Kohaku?

Continuará...

* * *

Sé que me odiaréis por no haber puesto un apasionado, húmedo y específico lemon, pero como ya dije este fic iba a ser largo, y aún queda muchas lágrimas que derramar muahaha (risa malvada) Aunque vayamos por el capítulo 7 esta historia recién empieza, aún no se sabe nada del corazón de Mahka, ni han ido a la cueva que les revelarán donde se encuentran, y aún queda muchos enredos y sentimientos en esta historia. Hablando de este capítulo, no sé si me ha salido o he transmitido lo que quería, el deseo de tocar a alguien que amas, el saber que no puedes, la atracción que siente tu cuerpo y el dolor que a la vez implica cualquier acercamiento.

También intento poner el punto de vista de todos los personajes, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus vivencias y darle algo de protagonismo a cada uno en cada capi... Y como habéis podido notar o si habéis leído más historias mías tengo la maliciosa costumbre de dejar el capítulo en un momento cumbre xD También decir que no me he basado en nada para inspirarme en el corazón de Mahka, simplemente quería algo que me ayudase a un fin y me creé el corazón.

Muchas gracias por vuestros review a: **Guest, VanneAndrea, lisa, Marlene Vasquez, BeckyRaquel, Christine-Core, NerwenInWonderland, Crimella, Raquel16SesshxRin, Nara Taisho de Son, Nabiki-san, HarleyQuinn18, L.D Unknown, Guest1, Kunoichi2518, Astron, nan **


	9. El bosque de las intrigas 1º Parte

**Capítulo VIII: El bosque de las intrigas. Primera parte**

—Rin, eres más lenta que la última vez que nos vimos —dijo Kohaku guiñándole un ojo.

Ella infló infantilmente sus mofletes.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —le gritó.

Un gruñido detrás de ella hizo que diera un bote. Se volvió y vio a Kirara mordiendo la mano derecha del demonio, éste iba a golpearla por la espalda. Molesta con ella misma por ser tan descuidada y haber bajado la guardia en una pelea, atacó al demonio clavándole la espada en el pecho, giró la hoja al tiempo que presionaba para hincarla hasta la empuñadura. El demonio cayó de espaldas al suelo, inerte.

Miró a Kohaku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las veces que él visitaba a su hermana y a sus sobrino en la aldea la ayudaba a entrenar, esa técnica se la había enseñado él. No importaba cuan grande o poderoso fuese el demonio debías atacar al corazón.

—Lo hice —levantó el dedo pulgar; ese gesto lo había aprendido de Kagome.

Kohaku sacudió la cabeza divertido. Sólo había que cuestionar sus habilidades para que Rin demostrase lo grande que era en realidad.

Ella acarició el espeso pelaje de Kirara, al tiempo que Kohaku se iba acercando a donde estaban ellas, le removió el pelo como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Sigues igual de enana.

Ella pasó su mano por sus desordenados cabellos.

—Hasta que te dejas ver...¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has viajado a esas lejanas tierras que me dijiste que viajarías? ¿Te has enfrentado a muchos demonios? ¿Has aprendido otra técnica?.

Una otra resbaló por la frente de Kohaku.

—E igual de preguntona...

Rane dio un paso al frente.

—¿Qui—quién es ése?.

—Es el hermano de Sango, ¿recordáis que os hable de ella?.

—¿Ésa que tiene un marido salido y séis hijos? —preguntó Shato rascándose la sien.

—Ya mismo serán siete —añadió Rin.

Rane se acercó a donde estaban ellos y se metió entre Kohaku y ella, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Kirara gruñó levemente, defendiendo a su dueño. Kohaku alzó una ceja al ver la reacción del demonio, pretendía intimidarlo pero ningún demonio tenía ese poder sobre él, durante los últimos nueve años había procurado entrenar para ser un gran exterminador de demonios.

—Será mejor que guardes distancias.

—¿Porqué?.

Esa pregunta pilló desprevenido a Rane, que por un momento abandonó su pose segura y amenazante por una azorada.

—Al señor Sesshoumaru no le gusta que se acerquen a Rin —fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza y lo soltó atropelladamente.

La mirada de Kohaku fue de él a Sesshoumaru, que seguía en el porche del castillo, al lado de una youkai extremadamente bella.

—Veo que elegiste estar con él —murmuró.

—En realidad es una historia complicada —movió la mano restándole importancia.

El señor del castillo fue corriendo con los leales guardias y sirvientes que aún permanecían sirviéndole, se arrodillaron ante ellos.

—Muchas gracias por haber matado al demonio. Os estaré eternamente agradecido, por favor, quédaros esta noche y descansad. Usted también, joven exterminador.

Kohaku asintió con una amable sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, la verdad es que estamos cansados, ¿verdad Kirara?.

—Entonces a descansar —dijo Rin alegremente —. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-.-.-.-.-

Rin mojó los pies en el estanque y salpicó a la pequeña Kirara, que se sacudió y se rascó detrás de la oreja. Kohaku la había despertado temprano, justo antes del amanecer y habían salido al jardín. Los destrozos de la noche anterior estaban en el otro extremo, ellos habían ayudado a enterrar los restos del demonio.

—¿Te tiene en contra de tu voluntad? —preguntó Kohaku.

—No, no es eso... Me gustaría haber vuelto a la aldea, sentía como si el camino del señor Sesshoumaru y el mío se hubieran separados en direcciones opuestas. Pero él sigue siendo mi señor, me ha salvado de la muerte, me ha protegido siempre y me ha dado todo sin pedirme nada a cambio, si me pide cualquier cosa se la daría sin dudarlo. Ahora necesita mi ayuda y aquí estoy.

—¿Tu ayuda?.

—Sí, busca el corazón de Mahka, por lo viso es muy poderoso.

Él arrugó el ceño.

—He oído hablar de él, sólo puede ser encontrado por un humano que haya regresado de la muerte.

—Sí, Sesshoumaru necesita mi ayuda para encontrarlo —se sentó a su lado y la pequeña gata de dos colas se puso en su regazo, ella la acarició —. ¿Te han servido las medicinas que te di? ¿Consigues dormir mejor?.

Kohaku llevaba muchos años conviviendo con pesadillas, se despertaba agitado y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, luego era incapaz de volver a coger el sueño. Nunca le dijo nada a nadie al respecto, ni siquiera a su hermana ella tenía derecho a ser feliz y no preocuparse más por él, pero a Rin, su mejor amiga, no había podido ocultárselo, suponía que la manera incesante de hacer preguntas y de hablar de la chiquilla lo había llevado a contarle aquello. La aprendiz de sacerdotisa de dio unas hierbas que le ayudarían a dormir, y aunque las pesadillas habían disminuido seguían persiguiéndolo.

—Algunas noches vuelvo a ver a Naraku en mis sueños, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que él está muerto, pero no logro olvidar a ese desgraciado.

—Creo que a todos le es imposible olvidarlo. Naraku le tendió una trampa a Inuyasha y Kikyo, ella murió y él terminó sellado, Sango perdió a su familia por su culpa y luchó por recuperar la única familia que le quedaba y Miroku perdió a su padre por el mismo vórtice que algún día terminaría absorbiéndole a él —soltó un suspiro —. Ese ser sólo hizo daño pero tuvo el final que merecía. Creo que el destino lo tenía decidido así.

Él la miró sin entender.

—Verás, Inuyasha estaba destinado a conocer a Kagome y ser feliz con ella, al igual que Miroku estaba destinado a encontrar a Sango. Pasaron muchas desgracias pero el destino los unió y lograron vencerlas juntos. Cada alma tiene su gemela en alguna parte.

El levantó la cabeza observando el cielo azul, las nubes eran llevadas con lentitud por el viento.

—¿Quién crees que es tu alma gemela?.

Por un momento la imagen de Sesshoumaru acudió a su cabeza. Muchas veces había pensado que él era su alma gemela, que su hilo rojo terminaba en él, pero se equivocaba. El otro extremo de su hilo estaba perdido en alguna parte, aunque su corazón se aferrase a que fuese Sesshoumaru. Su rostro hermoso, su pelo largo y sedoso, su mirada fría, su voz ronca... No iba a ser suyo nunca.

—No lo sé, debe estar pérdida en alguna parte. ¿Y tú? ¿Has conocido a alguna chica que te haya hecho tilín? —le dio un codacito, Kohaku era un chico muy tímido.

—En... Pues no —rió nervioso —. No tengo tiempo de esas cosas.

Desde su punto de vista, ella tampoco debería haber tenido tiempo de esas cosas... El amor no era tan bonito como lo pintaban, si no era correspondido era un asco, doloroso e insoportable, y más si tú eras la tercera persona en discordia. Ella era la otra, la mala que se metía en medio de una relación, la que aparecía de la nada a hacer daño... ¡Se negaba a serlo!.

—¿Dónde os dirigís ahora?.

—Pues según Kyuzo la cueva está al este, así que vamos hacia allí.

—Tienes que tener mucho cuidado Rin, hay muchos espíritus que desean ese corazón, incluso los demonios ambicionan su poder.

—Lo sé, pero tengo al demonio más poderoso y espeluznante de todos a mi lado.

—Sí, el te protegerá —dijo convencido —. Pero aún así no dejas de preocuparme, atraes a los problemas.

¿Porqué todo el mundo le decía lo mismo?.

—Voy a por algo de comer, aún no hemos desayunado —dejo con mimo a Kirara en el suelo —. ¿Te apetece que te traiga algo?.

—No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, te traeré algo.

Kohaku enarcó una ceja. Para qué preguntaría...

Rin subió la pequeña cuesta que llegaba al castillo y se encontró con Sesshoumaru en la cima, mirándola con su máscara de frialdad. Su corazón empezó a latir como siempre lo hacía cuando lo veía. Era tan guapo que le quitaba el aliento.

—Veo que tienes muchos admiradores —dijo él.

Frunció el ceño sin comprender a que venía eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?.

—Ese tal Rane, ahora Kohaku... Todos muestran mucho interés por ti y a ti parece no desagradarte.

Eso la descolocó por completo. Kohaku era uno de sus mejores amigos y con Rane se llevaba muy bien. ¿Porqué parecía tan molesto? Demostraban interés por ella porque eran sus amigos y se preocupaban por ella.

—Espera, espera... ¿Estás celoso?.

Él no le contestó y ella soltó una risotada incrédula. Lo que le faltaba era tener a Sesshoumaru celoso... Decidida a pasar por alto aquello, pasó por su lado pero él agarró su mano con firmeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó; no obstante él siguió en silencio —. ¿Sabes? Hoy has dormido con la señora Natsuri, seguro que la has besado como me besaste a mí, que la has acariciado y la has hecho tuya, no tienes ningún derecho a estar celoso cuando estás unido a otra.

—Yo no he hecho eso.

—Ah, ¿no? Ella está marcada por ti, sé la manera en que los youkais tomáis por esposa a alguien. No me digas que ella y tú no...

Él levantó la mano y ella por reflejo cerró los ojos, una lenta caricia por su cálida mejilla era tan dolorosa como cien puñaladas —. Yo no he dicho eso, pero tú...

Aquello dolía demasiado, notaba como el aire le faltaba.

—No hace falta que digas nada, señor Sesshoumaru. Eras, eres y serás la persona más importante en mi vida pero no te voy a consentir que me hables en ese tono ni me celes. A la única que debes celar es a la mujer con la que te apareaste, ella es tu mujer y yo sólo soy tu protegida.

—Tú eres mucho más.

Eso le paralizó el corazón, sus grandes ojos lo miraron de hito a hito. Quería abrazarlo, fundirse en él, besarlo hasta que sus labios se quejasen y vaciar ese amor que sentía en él, pero su cuerpo no se movía. Detrás de él, estaba Natsuri y ella tragó con fuerza deshaciendo el nudo que se formó en su garganta, sin decir nada pasó por al lado de Sessshoumaru y se diriguió al castillo.

Natsuri llegó hasta donde estaba su esposo, colocándose a su lado.

—Deberías tomar medidas al respecto.

—¿A qué te refieres?.

—Tu comportamiento con esa humana es inaceptable. No voy a tolerar más más vuestros acercamientos y si tengo que poner cartas sobre la mesa, lo haré —dicho esto, dio media vuelta para marcharse. Tras alejarse unos pasos, la voz de su esposo la detuvo.

—Natsuri, si haces algo a Rin no tendré piedad.

Ahí su esposo dejó claro quien era la más importante para él de las dos. Con los puños apretados se alejó de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-

Dejando aparta el incidente que tuvo con Sesshoumaru del cual no salía aún de su asombro, estaba entusiasmada; Kohaku iba a acompañarles pues se dirigía al este, hacia una aldea que necesitaba los servicios de un exterminador.

Era extraño ver a un exterminador en un grupo donde, a excepción de ella, todos eran demonios.

Seshoumaru iba al frente, guiando el grupo y a su lado iba Kyuzo, hablándole de cosas que su señor no parecía poner atención. Su mirada descendió hasta el trasero pietro de él y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. ¡Qué bueno estaba! No había nada en su cuerpo que no fuera una delicia que ella se moría por probar. Cada vez la atracción era más fuerte y cada vez dolía más resistirse a ella, y más cuando él le decía esas cosas o la tocaba, era la persona más inexpresiva del mundo pero aunque mantuviese su rostro imperturbable y una mirada tan fría como el mismo hielo, él demostraba con gestos y acciones que ella le importaba y así era mucho más difícil poner distancia.

¿Qué sentía, exactamente, él por ella? Nunca se lo había preguntado, todo el mundo la consideraba la debilidad de Sesshoumaru pero jamás había parado a pensar en ello.

Tropezó con su propio pie y Kohaku la cogió del kimono tirando de ella hacia atrás, su espalda se pegó al pecho de él.

—Ten más cuidado.

Rane notó como la vena de su sien palpitaba con fuerza.

—No te acerques tanto —gruñó.

Kohaku puso cara de niño bueno e inocente y tocó con un dedo el brazo de Rin. Rane enseñó sus advertencia; su hermano, al verlo tan alterado, entró en escena y cogió a Rin del brazo, tirando de ella suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

Shato cerró los ojos, no era posible que su amiga fuese tan ingenua de no darse cuenta que tenía frente a ella una lucha de testosterona.

—Rin, deberías dejar de ser tan infantil.

-.-.-.-.-

Soltó una carcajada que inundó las paredes de piedra, se movió con rapidez y nerviosismo hacia la esfera de cristal flotante que había en medio de su escondite. Allí estaba, un grupo de demonios en el cual viajaban dos humanos y se adentraban en sus dominios.

Un grupo peculiar; un demonio que emanaba una aura escalofriante, una demonio con una maldad que hacía años no palpaba, dos hermanos tan distintos como el cielo y el infierno, cuatro demonios llevados por la fidelidad, un exterminador y una sacerdotisa.

Podía sentir los sentimientos de cada uno; celos, rabia, ira, atracción, lealtad, amor...

Movió sus largas y huesudas manos por la esfera y los personajes se esfumaron, excepto dos de ellos. Ellos dos estaban unidos por unos sentimientos muy fuertes, y volvió a soltar una profunda carcajada.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sola, y su único pasatiempo era indagar en los profundos sentimientos que ocultaban tanto demonios como humanos dentro de sí para destruirlos. Los otros estaban unidos por sentimientos pero secundarios, ellos irían después de ellos dos.

Estaban en sus tierras y la diversión acababa de empezar.

En la mesa de roble tallado estaba un tablero y unas fichas con la forma de esos intrusos aparecieron, dos de ellas se movieron hacia el frente y las restantes quedaron apartadas.

-.-.-.-.-

El bosque cada vez le parecía más tenebroso y oscuro, a pesar de ser pleno día el sol había dejado de brillar. Como cada vez que estaba asustada, aceleró el paso para estar cerca de Sesshoumaru, e dio la vuelta para gritar a sus amigos que no se separasen los unos de los otros pero ahí no había nadie, sólo oscuridad.

—Señor Sesshoumaru...

El demonio también se había detenido. Había presenciado el aura maligna del bosque y ésta se cernía sobre ellos. No sentía la presencia ni de su esposa, ni de Jaken ni del resto de sus acompañantes.

—Rin, no te separes de mí.

No pensaba hacerlo. Caminó a su lado y en silencio, intentando no perder los nervios y parecer una histérica. Nombró a sus amigos, llamándolos a voz en grito, pero ninguno contestó. ¿Qué había ocurrido? No podían haber desaparecido así como así, presentía un aura... ¿Les habría atacado un demonio? Imposible, Sesshoumaru se habría percatado entonces.

Lo único que podían hacer era buscar a sus amigos.

No sabía si era productor de su imaginación pero en aquellos árboles parecía haber rostros desencajados por el terror. Esas figuras le daban miedo y aunque luchaba por dejar su lado infantil a un lado, éste se empeñaba en seguir con ella. En su cabeza resonaban las mil historias de miedo que tanto Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y los demás le contaban en las noches que se reunían a mitad de la fogata. Ahora sólo podía pensar en el fantasma de la curva o en el niño que fue abandonado en el bosque por sus compañeros y se aparece a cada persona para devorarlos. Arg, sabía por experiencia cuanto dolía cuando alguien clavaba sus dientes en la carne y te la arrancaba a tiras.

Tenía que ser valiente y no pensar en esas cosas. Qué irónico, estaba junto al demonio más terrorífico de todos y ella asustada por las historias inventadas de sus amigo. Sesshoumaru la protegería de cualquier cosa, él siempre estaba calmado aunque se encontrase en una situación tan extraña como ésa. Debía usar su ejemplo y estar tranquila... Un ruido la alarmó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas pegándose al cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, de unos arbusto salió una rata. Sintiéndose una tonta, se apartó de él y carraspeó.

Un, dos, tres...Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer cada vez con más fuerza. La lluvia caía con tanta furia que le era imposible ver más allá de unos metros, alargó la mano y atrapó la túnica blanca de Sesshoumaru entre sus dedos, no quería perderle de vista a él también. Su flequillo se pegó a su frente, su pelo estaa empapado y su ropa calada. Nunca había visto que se pusiera a llover de esa forma en un día que no vislumbraba ni una sola nube.

—Esto me huele muy mal... ¡Auch!

Él no se detuvo y continuó andando hasta llegar a una cueva. Los dos entraron y Rin se puso en el rincón más escondido, abrazándose a sí misma y luchando por entrar en calor. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y vio como Sesshoumaru volvía a salir de la cueva.

No dijo nada, pero aún estaba asustada.

¿Qué les habría pasado a sus amigos? En donde quiera que estuviesen esperaba que cuidasen los unos de los otros. Sin duda habían sido separados por un demonio o en ente maligno, pero no lograba entender el porqué los había separado.

Al cabo de un rato Sesshoumaru llegó con unos troncos. Los dejó caer cerca de ella y lanzó una descarga hacia ellos que los hizo prender. El fuego iluminó la cueva y la hizo entrar en calor. Puso sus manos juntas y huecas y echó el aliento para calentarlas.

—Deberías quitarte la ropa —dijo él deshaciéndose de la armadura y dejándola a un lado, luego se quitó la parte de arriba de su haori que estaba totalmente mojado. Cuando sus manos fueron hacia el lazo amarillo de su cintura ella se tapó los ojos con las manos.

—Es—estoy bi—bien —tartamudeó avergonzada.

—Estás temblando de frío. Te vas a poner enferma si no te quitas esa ropa y te secas.

—¿Y porqué te la quitas? Tú no vas a enfermarte y... _Sería menos violento si al menos uno de los dos llevase algo encima._

—No me gusta llevar la ropa mojada.

No se resistió, separó levemente los dedos y lo vio ahí, parado frente a ella como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Con un grito ahogado se dio la vuelta, notaba como la cara le ardía. Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella. En plena lucha como estaba de sus sentimientos con ese hombre, dispuesta a no meterse en el matrimonio, no era justo que él se plantase delante de ella con su cuerpo escultural y su miembro al aire. ¡Ella no era de piedra!.

Lo escuchó moverse a su lado, supuso que se había sentado. No podía mirarlo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decirse que ella se había quedado sin palabras. El frío estaba calando en ella y por más que frotase sus brazos no entraba en calor, tenía que quitarse esas ropas sino quería ponerse mala. ¡Maldito invierno! Ni siquiera la estaciones estaban a su favor. Echaba de menos su manta que la protegía del frío, o una ropa seca, pero desgraciadamente todo eso estaba en una bolsa en el carruaje de Natsuri. Cuando aquello se le hizo insoportable, apoquinó.

—No mires —le advirtió poniéndose en pie. Lo miró de reojo, lo suficientemente rápido como para comprobar que él seguía con la mirada al frente y no tener que ver más de lo necesario de su desnudez. Se quitó el kimono y lo dejó sobre una roca, con miedo a moverse demasiado y ser vista, volvió a sentarse y abrazó sus piernas contra ella tapando su cuerpo.

Era la situación más vergonzosa en la que se había visto en toda su vida, luchaba porque sus ojos no le traicionasen y miraran hacia Sesshoumaru. Su cuerpo la estaba llamando, pero ella estaba tan quieta como podía sólo se movía cuando tiritaba por el frío, incluso no se había dado cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que el aire le faltó. Tenía los pies helados y las manos también, poco a poco el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Era importante que no se quedase dormida en esos momentos, al menos su temperatura debía subir un poco más.

Notó algo moverse y se tensó, abrazándose aún más. La cola peluda de Sesshoumaru la envolvió, acercándola a él aún más pero tapando su desnudez con ella. Cálida y suave había envuelto su cuerpo como si se tratase de un bebé. Lo miró de reojo, viéndolo recostado contra la pared de la cueva en su típica postura, la pierna contraída tapaba el bulto de su entrepierna, seguía con la mirada clavada en las llamas de la fogata, tal como ella le había pedido no estaba mirando. Por un momento maldijo el haberle dicho que no mirase. Conmovida por el gesto, sólo atinó a acurrucarse entre el pelaje y esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Continuará...

* * *

Un poquito corto, lo sé, pero es que últimamente estoy teniendo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para escribir. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ^^

¡Ya hemos llegado a los 116 review! Cuando empecé con esta historia no supuse que iba a tener tanto éxito ni que iba a gustar tanto. Me hacéis muy feliz!.

Muchas gracias por los review a: **Crimela, Marlene Vasquez, NerwenInWorderland, Nyna, Saruka Black Cullen, Bastard Tendencies, Raquel16SesshxRin, lisa** (no tengo intención de hacer eso) **Christine-Core, nilida, Kagome-Black, HarleyQuinn18, Kunoichi2518** (no creo que sea tan raro si hablamos de Rin) **Arovi, Astron, Akanne Hygurashi, AnnKyoko, Rin-Lady-Of-The-West**


	10. El bosque de las intrigas 2º Parte

**Capítulo IX: El bosque de las intrigas 2ºparte**

—¡Amo Sesshoumaru! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas el demonio verde. Al no obtener contestación, hundió la cabeza sobre sus hombros desanimado.

—Han desaparecido... —murmuró con pesar Kyuzo.

No podía explicar que había pasado ya que no lo entendía, de pronto estaban todos en el grupo cuando la oscuridad los invadió y los otros desaparecieron, sólo estaban Jaken y él. Estaban andando sin cesar para encontrar una salida, pero sólo había oscuridad ante ellos, no podía ver ni lo que había delante de él.

Jaken hizo un mohín apretando el báculo de dos cabezas contra él. Esto era producto de un hechizo, sin lugar a dudas. Quién sea que hubiera hecho eso estaba jugando con ellos, primero los había separado seguramente para que cayeran en la desesperación, pero él no iba a sucumbir...

Se dejó caer de rodillas.

—¡Amo Sesshoumaru!

Kyuzo se tapó los oídos.

—No grites tanto, por más que grites no va a venir.

Jaken se limpió las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos saltones. No podía creer que una cría estuviera más tranquila que él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

El niño se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en Ah—Un, que se había tumbado cansado a su lado.

—No podemos perder la calma. Han desaparecido, pero tiene que estar en algún lado. Nos sentaremos y esperaremos a que vengan a por nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar!.

Kyuzo parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Porqué? El amo Sesshoumaru nunca nos abandonará, eso dice Rin.

El corazón de Jaken pareció calmarse con eso. Era cierto, su amo podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás lo iba a abandonar. Él iría en su busca y los salvaría. Se sentó al lado del pequeño.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos?.

—No sé...Podemos jugar a algo...¡Ya sé! Al veo veo.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Jaken. Ahí no se veía nada...

-.-.-.-.-

No podía dormir, por más que lo intentara no conciliaba el sueño con el hombre al que amaba, apuesto y sexy a su lado y totalmente desnudo. Por más que se tapaba con su estola, la vergüenza no desaparecía de ella, la notaba cálida y viva ya que era parte de él, y aunque estaba cubierta de pelo sabía que él sentía su piel tanto como ella notaba la suavidad del pelo de ésta.

Lo miró de reojo y su mirada pasó por su cuerpo. Sus músculos estaban tensos y se marcaban aún más, no había parte que no estuviera desarrollada y perfectamente esculpida. Era la perfección hecha demonio. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración. ¿Estaría dormido? ¡Qué suerte de poder dormir en esas circunstancias! Ladeó la cabeza hacia él mirándolo con más atención, un mechón se había escapado de sus puntiagudas orejas y rozaba su rostro.

Con un suspiro enamorado cerró los ojos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y el frío había dado paso a un calor sofocante. Había jurado por lo más sagrado que se mantendría lejos de él, pero su cuerpo y su corazón le pedían que se acercase. Aprovechando que él estaba dormido se movió entre la cola con cuidado para no despertarlo y puso un pie en el suelo, arrodillada a su lado se mordió el labio indecisa. ¿Cómo algo tan poderoso y hermoso como el amor podía resultar tan doloroso?

Sabía que debía mantener las distancias, eso era lo que ella quería pero... a la vez se moría de ganas por estar con él, entre sus brazos, sentirse amada por el demonio que le había dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

Apartó el mechón de pelo de su rostro y los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru se abrieron.

Se quedó estática y notó como la sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras estaba perdida en ese mar ámbar que transpasaban su alma. No había otro lugar en donde ella quisiera estar, con él se sentía completa. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre.

Hasta que se percató que estaba desnuda frente a él.

Dio un grito que resonó en toda la cueva y tiró de la estola tapando su desnudez.

La cola de Sesshoumaru se movió, destapándola.

—¿Qué—qué haces...?

Levantó el brazo para tapar sus pechos con sus manos pero él la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia él. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el de Sesshoumaru.

Piel con piel.

—Te necesito, Rin.

Sus poderosos brazos la abrazaban contra él y casi no la dejaba respirar. Con la barbilla pegada a su hombro no podía mirarlo y no podía pronunciar palabra. Ese momento era mágico y a pesar de todo lo que los separaba, aquel abrazo que la estrujaba no era suficiente.

El agarre se aflojó y él puso una mano en su nuca, agarrando con suavidad sus cabellos para que echase la cabeza hacia atrás y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos. El gemido fue ahogado entre su boca y él introdujo la lengua en ella, la movió contra la de ella, buscando su encuentro y empezó a jugar con su lengua. Sus labios eran suaves y exigentes, el beso de un hombre apasionado que la hacía temblar. Su pecho rozaba a cada inhalación de aire sus pectorales y sus endurecidos pezones clamaban atención.

Todo su cuerpo lo llamaba. Su alma y su corazón lo necesitaban también.

Enredó sus manos en sus cabellos y se acomodó sobre él. Se sentó a horcajadas, notando la cálidez de su miembro contra su sexo húmedo. Él dejó de abrazarla y sus manos descendieron por su espalda en una lenta caricia que la hizo estremecer hasta abarcar con ellas sus nalgas y la movió contra él, rozando su pene contra ella. La sensación fue tan repentina como placentera, cerró los ojos dejando escapar un gemido y él abandonó sus labios y los arrastró hacia su mejilla y de ahí a su cuello, besó con delicadeza y lamió aquella porción de piel tan sensible, rozó con sus colmillos esa parte y los clavó suavemente sin llegar a perforar la piel. Era como si se estuviera conteniendo y eso le produjo una sensación agridulce en su corazón.

¿Quería marcarla pero se había contenido porque ya estaba Natsuri? Sus ojos picaron por las lágrimas que habían acudido a ellos pero se contuvo, odiaba llorar.

Puso una mano en el pecho de él y se echó hacia atrás.

Él buscó sus ojos y ella volteó la cara para no mirarlo.

—No está bien que hagamos esto —dijo y se dispuso a levantarse. Él la mantuvo agarrada forzándola a mantenerse en ese sitio.

—¿Es por Natsuri? —preguntó con total calma, como era habitual en él —. Ella no tiene nada que ver entre tú y yo.

—¿Qué? —lo encaró ceñuda —. Es tu mujer, debes respetarla para algo te apareaste con ella.

El agarre de sus poderosas manos en su cintura se intensificó.

—Ella no es nada, tú sí. Lo que tú me provocas nadie lo hace, mi necesidad de ti es insaciable. La marqué porque nunca pensé que me pasaría esto y quería más tierras, no tuvo importancia alguna. Sí, está marcada por mí, pero quiero que mi hembra seas tú.

Él se movió con tanta rapidez que no fue capaz de advertir sus intenciones hasta que estuvo debajo de él. Él tenía las manos apoyadas en el suelo, a cada lado de su cabeza y la miraba con fuego en los ojos. Volvió a apoderarse de su boca con pasión, de forma demandante, ignorando el empuje de ella con sus pequeñas manos en su pecho. Era inútil, él era más fuerte y esas palabras la habían marcado. Al final, dejó de luchar contra sus sentimientos y le correspondió el beso.

Cerró los ojos bailando con la lengua en un baile enloquecedor. Puso las manos en su musculosa espalda, clavando levemente las uñas en ella y bajando hasta el culo prieto de Sesshoumaru, el que tanto admiraba. Él puso la rodilla en medio de sus piernas obligándola a abrirlas para colarse dentro, con cuidado de no aplastarla puso su cadera contra la de ella y bajó la mano por su costado, produciéndole un leve cosquilleo y agarró su muslo.

Sesshoumaru descendió desde su boca y mordisqueó su mentón, luego hacia su cuello, pasando la lengua por su garganta hasta sus pechos. Atrapó uno de sus senos entre sus manos acariciándolo y el otro lo mimó con sus labios, atrapando entre ellos su pezón y lo mordió con sus dientes.

Rin arqueó la espalda, enterrando su mano en su cabello y abrazando con sus largas piernas la cintura de él. Clavó la mirada en él, queriendo memorizar cada expresión que cruzaba su rostro, era increíble como un ser tan frívolo como él en esos momentos dejaba ver a un hombre apasionado envuelto en el placer.

Siguió el camino de la perdición, por su vientre plano depositando cálidos besos, lamió su ombligo y Rin soltó una risita por el cosquilleo que eso produjo. La sensual boca de su amante llegó a su centro, avergonzada quiso cerrar las piernas pero él se lo impidió sujetándolas con sus manos. Bajó la cabeza a su centro y dio una profunda lamida sobre éste, llenándola de una oleada de placer que la pilló desprevenida. Su lengua inquieta se movió en círculos sobre su clítoris una y otra vez, su dedo tanteó la entrada pero a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía que lo introdujera en su interior él simplemente lo movía de arriba a abajo sin llegar a meterlo. Jadeó deseosa, moviendo las caderas contra su boca y entonces él introdujo de una vez su dedo en su húmeda cavidad, lo sacó y lo metió una y otra vez, al ritmo de los movimientos frenéticos de su lengua sobre su montículo de carne. Las oleadas de placer eran demasiado para ella y la llevaron a un profundo orgasmo que la hizo lloriquear.

Miró con los ojos brillantes a Sesshoumaru, que se incorporaba sobre ella. No quería que ella solo experimentase esas cosas, le puso una mano en su hombro, lo apartó y se giró sobre él quedando encima. Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida cuando él la miró y lo besó de nuevo, notaba el sabor de su sexo en la boca de él. Su mano acarició sus pectorales y sus abdominales perfectos y formados notando como sus músculos se tensaban bajo el toque de su mano. Nerviosa e insegura, agarró su cálido miembro y él dejó escapar un jadeo. Se separó lo suficiente para ver su rostro y movió la mano de arriba a abajo, apretando suavemente. Él puso su mano sobre la suya, guiando sus movimientos sobre su miembro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mirándola con los ojos entreabiertos. Cuando él soltó su mano ella continuó acariciándolo, estaba duro, firme y cálido, y cada vez que pasaba la mano por la punta lo notaba mojado. Atrevida, se agachó y metió su pene dentro de su boca, imitó los movimientos que estaba haciendo con la mano con su boca y escuchó como los gemidos de él se hicieron más sonoros. Acarició su saco con suavidad, moviendo la lengua en su punta y succionó suavemente, volvió a meterla por completo hasta atragantarse. Él puso su mano en su cabello y se movió contra su boca, embistiéndola.

Llegando al límite la apartó de él y la puso debajo de su cuerpo. Abrió sus piernas y se colocó en medio, agarrando su miembro con su mano lo guió hacia la entrada y la penetró.

Rin se tensó por el dolor y se mordió el labio, clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Sesshoumaru. Oh, cómo dolía...

Él empezó a besar su rostro, tranquilizándola y esperó con paciencia hasta que la notó relajarse entre sus brazos. Se movió con lentitud al principio, acostumbrándola a la invasión de su pene. Lo sacó hasta la punta y lo introdujo de golpe entera, golpeando sus testículos contra el trasero de ella y siguió moviéndose así, lento y en seco, llenándola por completo.

El dolor que sintió cuando Sesshoumaru se metió en ella desapareció poco a poco, con sus besos, caricias y delicadeza, y ahora aquellos movimientos que la llevaban a la locura. Buscó sus labios de nuevo, besándolo, ahogando los gemidos de placer, mordisqueó su labio inferior juguetonamente. Sesshoumaru aumentó el ritmo de sus acometidas, más rápido, más salvaje. La embistió una vez, y otra, y continuó con ese ritmo frenético hasta que la escuchó gritar su nombre cuando las oleadas de placer explotaron en ella.

Con un par de embestidas más, se unió a ella y clavó sus colmillos en su cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Rane, no corras tanto, ¿no ves que da igual si andas o corres que esto no termina nunca?.

Rane gruñó aminorando el paso. Su hermano tenía razón, daba igual cuanto corriese que ese túnel oscuro parecía no tener fin. Estaban atrapados, no había salida alguna, por un momento creyó que salir del bosque era la única oportunidad para deshacerse de lo que sea que les pasaba, pero había perdido la noción el tiempo y no sabía cuanto había estado corriendo sin resultados.

Rin...¿Dónde estaba? Todos habían desaparecido, y tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo le iba a ocurrir a Rin, y él no iba a estar allí para ayudarla. Se pasó la mano por el pelo exasperado. ¡Maldición! Tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes.

Shato unió las manos en la nuca.

—Hermano, ¿no crees que te estás comportando como un esposo celoso? Estás así porque temes que esté con Sesshoumaru.

Él paró en seco y se volvió hacia Shato.

—¿Qué dices? No es por eso. Sólo estoy preocupado por si algo le pasó.

—Ya, claro. Va a ser eso.

¿Cuándo pensaba admitir que le gustaba la humana? Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano interesarse por una mujer en especial, siempre andaba apareándose con youkais atractivas y luego se hacía el loco, no volvía a verlas o las dejaba después de obtener lo que quería y con Rin mostraba celos y preocupación. Lo conocía bastante bien, por algo llevaban juntos desde que salieron del útero materno y de eso hacía más de cuatrocientos años, estaba enamorado de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Y tú? ¿No estás preocupado porque esté con Sesshoumaru?.

Shato se encogió de hombros.

—¿Porqué habría de preocuparme?

—Porque te gusta Sesshoumaru.

El mundo se le cayó a los pies de Shato con aquella frase.

Al parecer, no era el único que conocía bien al otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Anduvo a paso tranquilo y decidido. Sus dos demonios sirvientes que la seguían iban a una distancia prudente, sabían que estaba enfadada y era mejor que no se acercasen porque en esos momentos no entendía de aliados o enemigos, simplemente quería deshacerse de la ira que en esos momentos sentía en su interior. No importaba si no veía nada, ella sabía a donde se dirigía.

Estos juegos los conocía muy bien, tan bien como conocía al causante. No iba a permitir que eso sucediese, su hombre no iba a estar con aquella mujer solos. No se fiaba para nada, ella había despertado sentimientos en su frío esposo que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que tenía y estaba segura que no estaba dispuesto a admitir que tenía una debilidad aunque todos los demás lo viesen. A pesar de las amenazas de Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesta a acabar con cualquiera que osase separarlos. Ella lo amaba, egoístamente lo hacía, y su orgullo peligraba si él seguía fijándose en ella.

Al final del camino, una luz la envolvió. Hizo una seña a sus sirvientes de que no se movieran, ése no era un asunto que los inmiscuyese. Ahí, de la nada había aparecido una habitación con una fuente en el centro. En la mesa había un tablero de ajedrez, y una preciosa mujer de largos pelos azules estaba moviendo ficha.

—Vaya, vaya, hermanita. Cuánto tiempo sin verte —la mujer clavó sus ojos azules en los rojos de ella.

Natsuri la miró desde su perspectiva con desprecio.

—¿Qué crees que haces, maldita? —pasó la mano por el ajedrez, y sin necesidad de tocarlo, las fichas desaparecieron de éste —. Te dije que no volvieras a meterte en mi vida o te mataría, Irasha.

Irasha se rió con malicia y se levantó con gracia de su asiento. La misma elegancia que tenía la pelirroja la tenía ella, exactamente iguales y a la vez tan distintas. Una roja, otra azul.

—Te atreviste a amenazarme, y haré que te arrepientas de ello.

Natsuri sonrió también.

—No eres más poderosa que yo, recuerda que quien te enseñó este ridículo hechizo fui yo.

—Oh, siempre vas a estar restregándome que eres mi hermana mayor y me enseñaste todo lo que sé...Pero el ser mayor no te convierte en más poderosa —la señaló con el dedo y su expresión se endureció —. Me arrebataste lo que más quería, y ahora te haré pasar exactamente por lo mismo.

Furiosa, se abalanzó hacia su hermana y la cogió del cuello empujándola hacia la pared.

—Te dije que te olvidarás de él. No te amaba, por eso se fue conmigo —sonrió.

Los ojos azules de Irasha se clavaron en el esbelto cuello de Natsuri.

—Al parecer tampoco te ama a ti. Tú marca ha desaparecido.

De golpe, soltó a su hermana y llevó la mano a su cuello intentando palpar la rugosidad de las cicatrices que los colmillos de Sesshoumaru habían dejado en su piel pero no halló nada. Estaba firme y suave.

Desesperada, se acercó hacia la fuente y miró su reflejo. Allí no había ninguna marca.

—La marca de los demonios es algo más complicada de lo que crees. No es sólo por marcar a una hembra que te conviertas en su compañera de por vida, la marca no sirve de nada si no hay sentimientos que te unan a ella. Él marcó a esa humana, y esa fue la única marca válida.

Diferentes sentimientos se encontraron en su corazón. Rabia, dolor, humillación... Sesshoumaru no sólo se había apareado con la humana sino que la había marcado sin importarle que ya había marcado a otra mujer. Apretó los puños sin poder apartar la mirada de su reflejo, de su cuello... Se había sentido orgullosa cuando el demonio más poderoso de todo la había marcado como su mujer y lucía con orgullo y grandeza la prueba, ahora, simplemente, no estaba.

Irasha estaba disfrutando de aquel momento como nunca imaginó que lo haría. Había planeado su venganza muchas veces, pero nunca había visualizado con claridad el rostro que pondría su inexpresiva hermana.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Ya no es mío, ahora pertenece a esa humana.

—La mataré. Si él no es mío no será de nadie —sentenció Irasha y soltó una profunda carcajada —. Ni siquiera hueles a él, ¿tanto tiempo hace que no te tomaba? —rió divertida—. Te dejo hermana, tengo algo más que hacer por aquí.

Y sin añadir nada más, todo lo que había en la habitación iluminada incluida ella desapareció. La oscuridad se convirtió en una mañana despejada, y su negro corazón se tiñó de más sombras aún.

Kohaku observó la escena desde las alturas subido en Kirara. No había podido escuchar nada de la conversación que habían tenido esas dos demonios pero algo se traían entre manos. Debía tener cuidado...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin tocó su cuello e hizo un gesto de dolor. ¡Le había clavado los colmillos sin miramientos! ¿Cómo podía ser tan bruto? Su cuerpo temblaba, aunque para un humano no significaba nada para un demonio aquella marca era la prueba irrefutable de que estaba unida a aquel hombre. Él la había tomado como su hembra y la había marcado, pero Natsuri también estaba marcada por él...¿Significaba que iba a tener dos hembras? ¿Quería tener dos hembras?.

Desde el rincón más alejado de la cueva lo miró enfurruñada. Se había alejado de él tan rápido como le había clavado los dientes en su cuello, por un momento había sentido lo que él, lo había sentido dentro de ella y a la vez como ella lo envolvía en su interior, y por un momento, había tocado el corazón de Sesshoumaru y leído perfectamente sus emociones. Él sentía por ella mucho más de lo que pensaba.

—¿Porqué has hecho esto? ¿No te basta con marcar a una?

—Rin...

—¿Qué? Me marcaste y duele —se quejó —. Y me marcaste...

¡No podía creerlo!

—¿No querías?

Buena pregunta. Por más que el pesar de que él fuese de otra nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que esto llegase a suceder. Lo amaba sobre todas las cosas y había descubierto que él la apreciaba más que a cualquiera, su sentimiento hacía ella era tan cálido... ¡Pero la había marcado!

—¿Qué pasa con Natsuri?

Creía que cuando un demonio se unía a alguien era su pareja para siempre pero nunca había escuchado que podía marcar a dos personas a la vez.

Él se levantó, alto, fornido, masculino, y caminó hacia ella. Rin intentó mantener su mirada fija en su rostro y que no caminase en la cosa que colgaba entre sus piernas. Era tan grande que era difícil no mirar.

—Los demonios sólo pueden tener una hembra. Una marca no es nada si no estás unido a esa persona. Yo estoy unido a ti, humana tonta.

Su respiración era agitada, su corazón martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho y le dolía. Debía sentirse feliz por eso, y no estaba segura de decir que no lo estaba, pero tenía miedo. Un doloroso miedo que se clavaba en su pecho y no la dejaba en paz. Quizás aún no había asimilado lo que había ocurrido; él veía algo muy sencillo de explicar el hecho de que la hubiera marcado a ella también pero para ella era complicado. Alejó todas las malas sensaciones que en ese momento la asaltaban y dejó pasó al sentimiento tan grande que había sentido cuando él la mordió. Ese sentimiento no había provenido de ella si no de él, y aunque dudaba que alguna vez el dijera con palabras lo que sentía o exteriorizase sus sentimientos alguna vez, se conformaba con haber acariciado el amor que él le tenía.

Alargó la mano para tomar la que él le tendía pero se detuvo a medio camino. El quemazón de su cuello ya no estaba y tocó la piel para comprobar que la herida siguiese ahí. No dolía...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Sesshoumaru puso una mano en el mentón de la muchacha e izó su barbilla para comprobar que la marca se había borrado.

Eso...Eso era imposible.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Aquí estoy! Ya sé que muchas no queríais que Rin se convirtiese en la amante de Sesshoumaru pero no hay nada más doloroso y difícil que luchar contra los sentimientos... Y más teniendo a Sesshoumaru desnudo al lado tuya O.O

Este capítulo es un poco intrigante y con mucho lío, ya se irá aclarando...

Como siempre agradecer a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado review: **Marlene Vasquez, lisa, Arovi, Guest, Guest, Nyna, Sakuura13, Raquel16SesshxRin, Astron, sil, Tsuki, Valeen, Bastard Tendencies, HarleyQuinn18, Crimela, Akanne Hygurashi, NerwenInWonde, Nara Taisho de Son, Rin-Lady-of-the-West**


	11. Sentencia

**Capítulo X: Sentencia**

Todo el trayecto que llevaban desde la cueva hasta mediación del bosque lo hicieron en silencio. Sesshoumaru estaba más pensativo que de costumbre, no había mirado ni una sola vez hacia ella pero mantenía su mano agarrada con fuerza. No había querido interrumpir sus pensamientos, tampoco se le ocurría nada inteligente que decir en esos momentos.

La marca había desaparecido por arte de magia, era un hechizo seguro pero no entendía porqué iban a lanzar hacia ella un hechizo de esas características o quien iba a hacerlo. Natsuri había llevado la marca de Seshoumaru y nada había pasado, pero en el momento en que él decidió marcarla a ella aquella parte agujereada había vuelto a la normalidad, sin un sólo rasguño, ninguna prueba del dolor que sintió al clavarle sus afilados y largos colmillos. Muchas preguntas asaltaban su cabeza: ¿Y si ella no era la elegida? Sesshoumaru le informó de que un demonio sólo podía marcar a una mujer, ¿tal vez era Natsuri su mujer a pesar de todo?

Eso le dolía ya que significa que para Sesshoumaru era, simplemente, un capricho.

«Ella no es nada, tú sí» Esas habían sido sus palabras y quería creer firmemente en ellas, pero la duda la asaltaba en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la dureza de la callosa mano del guerrero envolviendo la pequeña y suave de ella. Cuando la mordió sintió cada uno de sus sentimientos, notó la calidez de ella alrededor de su miembro, la sensación de estar completo con ella y la misma embriaguez en su pecho que ella sentía cuando estaba con él. Esos sentimientos iban diriguidos a ella, era lo mismo que ella sentía por él y aunque él no había pronunciado palabra alguna, al igual que ella, no la necesitaban porque se habían sentido en cuerpo y alma.

No había que preocuparse de la extraña desaparición de la marca, Natsuri no era nada para él, y en parte, lo lamentaba por ella. La youkai debía verla como una intrusa que se había metido en su matrimonio hasta robarle el marido, pero Kami era testigo de las veces que quiso poner distancia entre Sesshoumaru y ella, quiso respetarla porque no era la clase de persona que le gustaba hacer daño a los demás, pero cada vez era más doloroso estar lejos de él y... Oh, qué difícil era luchar contra el amor.

—Sesshoumaru...—era la primera vez en una hora que decía una palabra. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo tanto tiempo callada.

Él la miró de reojo, en una silenciosa invitación a proseguir.

—¿Sabes quién hizo esto...? —preguntó llevándose la mano al cuello.

—Huelo quien ha hecho esto —contestó secamente.

—Ah... Bueno, ¿quién ha sido?

Siempre era la última mona en enterarse de las cosas.

—Irasha, la hermana menor de Natsuri.

Rin detuvo sus pasos y notó una opresión en su pecho. No solo tenía de enemiga a Natsuri, ahora además su hermana estaba ejerciendo trucos de magia oscura contra ellos. Sesshoumaru se puso frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Porqué?.

—Irasha decía amarme, pero elegí a Natsuri como mujer —se encogió de hombros como si romperle el corazón a aquella mujer no había significado nada para él —. Era más poderosa y era la heredera de las tierras del sur. Cuando supo mis planes enloqueció, juró venganza y ahora está llevándola a cabo.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

—Tienes mucho éxito con las mujeres.

—Sólo me interesa una.

Él fue a acariciar su mejilla pero Rin atrapó su mano antes de que tocase su rostro.

—Pero ése no es el caso. Ella esta practicando la magia oscura con nosotros y ha hecho que la marca, el ritual más antigüo y venerado por los demonios, desaparezca sin más. No sé si es más o menos poderosa que Natsuri, pero en lo que a mí respecta opino que ella entra en los demonio catalogados como PP: poderosos y peligrosos.

—Yo te protegeré.

—Lo sé, es algo que llevas haciendo desde que te conocí. Es solo que... ¿Porqué cuando me marcaste a mí esa mujer usó sus poderes y, en cambio, cuando lo hiciste contra su hermana no lo hizo? Podía haber borrado la marca de Natsuri también si conoce el hechizo, pero lo hizo con la mía.

Y no podía ignorar que era la misma persona que obligó al grupo a separarse e hizo que ellos dos terminaran juntos. ¿De qué clase de juego se trataba?

—No lo sé.

—¿Es porqué soy humana? Quizás no puede soportar que marques a una humana o...

—Rin, da igual las intenciones de esa mujer. Con marca o sin ella, yo te he tomado a ti como mi hembra y quien ose tocarte lo mataré de forma que el único pensamiento que tenga durante su agonía será el arrepentimiento por haber querido hacerlo.

Sesshoumaru tiró del brazo que mantenía sujeta su mano y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La incertidumbre y el temor desapareció de ella en cuanto se vio atrapada en él, fundida en un abrazo que había añorado demasiado tiempo.

No disfrutó por mucho tiempo, algo se enrolló en sus tobillos y tiraron de ella con fuerza haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo. Eran ramas, y éstas la alzaron hacia el árbol más alto colgándola de los pies. Sesshoumaru gruñó y fue hacia donde ella estaba para bajarla, pero su carrera paró en seco en cuanto vio a la mujer de azul que había salido de la nada, justo al lado de donde estaba Rin colgada.

—Así que esta es la famosa humana que ha penetrado en el corazón de Sesshoumaru.

La demonio tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida, era tan hermosa como su hermana, pero a donde Natsuri tenía rojo, ésta tenía azul. Las grandes orbes oceánicas la miraban con curiosidad.

—Es preciosa —añadió volteándose hacia donde estaba el peliplata —. Hermosa, delicada y frágil, como un conejito. Sus padres eligieron un nombre acorde a ella.

—Irasha, suéltala.

—Tranquilo, no le voy a hacer nada aún. Sólo quería verla en persona. Preferiste a mi hermana antes que a mí, y has preferido a esta simple humana a ella —hizo un gesto teatral—. Me dejas en muy mal lugar, Sesshoumaru.

—¡Bájame de aquí, bruja! —gritó Rin notando como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza.

—Vaya, también es gruñona y valiente. Curioso, creía que al príncipe Sesshoumaru no le gustaba que se sublevarán, y ella no parece el tipo de chica que acataría tus órdenes sin rechistar.

Justo cuando Irasha fue a poner un dedo en la frente de Rin, Sesshoumaru corrió tan rápido que en un parpadeo estaba delante de ella, con la garra alzada y atravesando el aire. Irasha ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido, pero una carcajada resonó en todo el lugar.

—Mientras yo viva, no podrás tocarla.

Él no le dio importancia a aquella última amenaza, pero alguien que lo desafiaba de esa manera acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Para ayudar a bajar a Rin del árbol, puso sus manos bajo sus axilas para alzarla un poco.

Y ella chilló.

El dolor que sintió cuando él puso su mano en ella fue desgarrador y él apartó las manos inmediatamente. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella lo tocó levemente, un roce con las yemas de sus dedos, pero el latigazo en su cuerpo fue brutal.

—¡Por Kami! —gritó con los dientes apretados mientras su cuerpo era azotado por una fuerza invisible.

-.-.-.-.-

Había escuchado un grito y conocía muy bien esa voz. Rin estaba en peligro y ahí iba a él a su rescate. Después de haber corrido durante horas en mitad de la oscuridad, y cuando la luz volvió, por fin tenía una pista del paradero de ella.

Oía las pisadas de su hermano detrás de él, corría a poca distancia, y también había escuchado a Rin.

Cruzó entre los árboles, saltó rocas, precipicios y al fin llegó donde su señor Sesshoumaru estaba observando a Rin, aunque él fuese un hombre inexpresivo se podía advertir el desconcierto en su rostro; Rin estaba colgada de un árbol, su cara estaba roja y se limpiaba bruscamente unas traviesas lagrimas.

Pasó por al lado de su señor y con un rápido movimiento cortó las ramas que mantenían a Rin sujeta y la agarró. Cuando el cuerpo delgado de Rin chocó contra el suyo, ésta emitió un quejido y fue entonces cuando se percató: su aroma se había mezclado con el del señor Sesshoumaru.

Se le congeló la sangre y dejó de respirar unos instantes de la impresión. Dejó con suavidad a Rin en el suelo y no pudo apartar el rostro de el de ella.

—Tú... —quería decirle muchas cosas, hacerle muchas preguntas, y todas morían en su garganta.

Ella se apoyó en él, notando sus piernas débiles y temblorosas. Le dolía mucho la espalda, como si hubieran cortado su carne sin piedad.

Shato se acercó a ellos tras ver el estado de su hermano y su amiga. Él también había olido el cambio en el aroma de Rin, y no solo eso, el aroma metálico de la sangre inundaba el lugar. Aprovechando que estaba apoyada en su hermano, le subió el kosode de su kimono para ver su espalda. Dos alargadas heridas adornaban la pálida piel de su espalda.

—¿La han azotado? —preguntó conmocionado.

Sesshoumaru apretó los puños. Nunca en su larga vida había sentido la impotencia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, él debía ser el que consolase y reconfortase a su hembra, pero tenía que soportar que ese demonio que estaba interesado en ella la abrazase porque él ya no era capaz de hacerlo pues su tacto era el responsable de esas heridas. Mataría a Irasha, y no iba a ser de forma rápida.

—Shato, carga a Rin —ordenó mientras se giraba y emprendía el camino.

Rin miró de reojo la espalda de él al tiempo que era cargada por Shato con cuidado de no lastimar aún más su espalda. Irasha, la hermana pequeña de Natsuri, era mucho más malvada de lo que podría haber llegado a ser la pelirroja. Había declarado la guerra a Sesshoumaru y sabía que quien molestaba a su señor lo paga bien caro.

Anduvieron detrás de Sesshoumaru en un incómodo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta parar en un claro donde Jaken, Ryuzo y Ah-Un, estaban sentados esperando pacientemente.

Al verlos, Jaken se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Amo Sesshoumaru! Sabía que vendrías a por nosotros —su mirada fue hacia los demás miembros del grupo y su ceño se frunció al ver a Rin —. ¿Qué ha pasado? Etto...¿Dónde está la señora Natsuri?.

—Jaken, cierra la boca. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

El demonio verde se retiró a un lado y observó como su señor pasaba por su lado, así como Rane y Shato. Un peculiar aroma golpeó su nariz y olfateó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al igual que su boca, intentó decir algo, pero sólo emitió ruidos extraños.

¡Rin y su señor Sesshoumaru tenían mezclados sus aromas!

-.-.-.-.-

Natsuri no había intentado reunirse con Sesshoumaru y los demás, por el contrario, había avanzado con sus sirvientes.

Kohaku no sabía lo que planeaba la youkai, pero había oído suficiente. Dos hermanas con un poder increíble y maestras en las artes oscuras se odiaban, pero ambas tenían un objetivo en común. Fuese cual fuese el plan de Natsuri, no iba a ser algo bueno para Rin, y él siempre iba a defender a su amiga, más aún cuando se trataba de demonios.

La noche había caído y el sirviente de Natsuri había armado un improvisado campamento. Tras encender la fogata y asegurarse de que el fuego estaba vivo, fue a cazar algo para cenar.

Era el momento que estaba esperando. Espoleó con suavidad los costados de la gata de dos colas para que descendieran.

El campamento estaba desierto pero seguro que algo escondían en aquel carruaje. Caminó con sigilo hasta llegar allí y abrió la puerta con cuidado de que no chirriase, asomó la cabeza y buscó en la oscuridad algo que le ayudase a averiguar algún punto débil de esa mujer o lo que pretendía hacer alejándose del grupo así como así.

Entendía que si Sesshoumaru la había repudiado de esa manera y se había unido a Rin no quisiera permanecer cerca de ellos, pero estaba seguro que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados tras recibir ese insulto.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

Dejó de remover las pertenencias de la youkai al escuchar su voz detrás de él. Se irguió orgulloso y se volvió y la encaró.

—Intentaba saber más de lo que planeas.

Ella apoyó su peso en un pie y curvó sus carnosos y rojos labios en una tenue sonrisa.

—Simplemente tenías que preguntar. No soy una cobarde que ocultaría sus planes.

—Quién lo diría, ni siquiera has declarado tus intenciones de venganza abiertamente como lo ha hecho tu hermana.

Natsuri arrugó el ceño.

—Yo no soy como esa inepta. Por ahora, mi prioridad es acabar con ella, luego vengaré mi orgullo herido por un esposo que me abandonó por otra.

—Si piensas hacerle algo a Rin, te la verás conmigo —le advirtió.

—No te tengo miedo. Veo que estás muy interesado en seguirme, ¿qué tal si te hablo del corazón de Mahka?

—Ya me han hablado de él. No entiendo que tiene que ver con esto.

—Oh, tiene mucho que ver...

Cuando llegó Trian, el sirviente, con un jabalí que había cazado sobre su hombro, Natsuri anunció que tenían un invitado para cenar. La demonio era de modales exquisitos y era una deleite el mirarla, sus movimientos portaban una gracia hipnotizante, su bello rostro había sido esculpido en un témpano de hielo y era difícil adivinar que escondía detrás de esa bella máscara. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber más acerca de ese misterioso corazón de Mahka, por lo que Rin le había contado era un poderoso corazón que daría fuerza a todo aquel que lo poseyera. Siempre había disputas sobre objetos que daban poder, su infancia estaba marcada por Naraku, quien anhelaba el poder de la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus y lo había usado como una marioneta para sus propósitos, debía haber aprendido la lección y alejarse de ellos juegos de poder antes de salir perjudicado pero quizás era demasiado valiente, o muy estúpido, pues no tenía intención alguna de alejarse.

Natsuri dio un pequeño mordisco a la carne y lo masticó con lentitud. Nunca había pensado que terminaría comiendo con el enemigo y; sin embargo, se encontraba al lado de un youkai que trasmitía maldad por cada uno de sus perfectos poros. Terminó su porción y chupó sus dedos ignorando el gesto de la demonio al comprobar su falta de educación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo planeas hablarme del corazón?

Trian cortó otro trozo de la pata del jabalí.

—A la señora no le gusta hablar mientras come.

Si bien no estaba acostumbrado a compartir cena con el enemigo tampoco estaba a que un demonio tuviera modales y él estuviese obligado a cumplir con su estricto protocolo. Esperó a que la señora terminase de comer, se limpiase las manos y la boca y decidiese que ese era el momento para contarle.

—Mahka fue elegida por los espíritus, tenía un poder sin igual, podía transformar el hielo en fuego, la roca en agua... Y cuando estuviese lista, se convertiría en un espíritu como ellos y viviría miles de años, trayendo equilibrio a la Tierra. Mahka se enamoró de un demonio lobo llamado Adke y rechazó sus poderes para vivir junto a su amado, pero algo que se esconde en tu interior no es fácil de borrar. Una noche, tuvo una discusión tonta con su enamorado y sus poderes salieron a flote, convirtió la vida en muerte...Él murió y, Mahka, sin saber que hacer, fue a pedir opinión a los espíritus. La única opción para devolver la vida al demonio era que Mahka aceptase estar con ellos. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer y decidió hacerlo a su modo, se arrancó el corazón y lo depositó sobre el cuerpo de su amado. Éste volvió a la vida sólo para ver como el cuerpo de su amada moría ante él...Pero su corazón seguía latiendo, en las paredes de la cueva Mahka había escrito con su propia sangre ordenes para esconder su corazón. Adke las cumplió y generación tras generación sus lobos han cuidado la cueva que guarda el poderoso corazón.

—Interesante historia.

—Sí, mi padre solía contárnosla mucho a mi hermana y a mí. Decía que quien poseyese el corazón tendría los poderes de Mahka. Siempre he pensado que era un mito, la típica historia que se cuenta antes de dormir, pero mi hermana se obsesionó con el corazón. Sesshoumaru quiere ese corazón e Irasha también, ella no dejará que él lo posea. Donde esté el corazón, allí es donde estará Irasha.

Kohaku mantenía la mirada clavada en la hoguera, las llamas bailaban con el viento.

—Creo que Irasha ha estado en la cueva en la que Mahka murió por eso sus poderes se han incrementado. Supongo que eso te concierne a ti también.

—¿A mí porqué?.

—Porque deseas proteger a Rin. Yo deseo matar a mi hermana pero si consigue el corazón será invencible, podemos hacer un trato.

Kohaku soltó una risotada.

—No hago tratos con demonios.

—Tanto a ti como a mí nos conviene que Irasha no consiga el corazón, podrías ayudarme a matarla —prosiguió ella ignorando sus palabras.

—Claro, y dejar que tú te hagas con el poder del corazón.

—Ahí es donde se rompe el pacto. Una vez que Irasha haya muerto, tú y yo dejaremos de ser aliados y podrás enfrentarte a mí. Si eres lento, ten por seguro que me haré con el corazón y mataré a Sesshoumaru, a tu adorada Rin y a ti.

No le gustaba el trato que le proponía, pero tenía que admitir que esa maldita pelirroja sabía mucho más del corazón de Mahka que él. Mientras estuviese con ella podría asegurarse de que no se acercase a Rin y lo llevaría hacia Irasha, entonces él sería el que acabaría con las dos demonios. Era un exterminador, y su deber era acabar con ellos.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que soy muy rápido.

-.-.-.-.-

El baño le había sentado de lujo, había relajado sus músculos que estaban tensos desde aquella mañana y había despejado sus miedos. No sabía como se las había arreglado para meterse en esa lucha de pasiones, pero estaba en mitad de todo el meollo y no tenía ni idea de que hacer para salir.

Dos hermanas estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre que ella, y las dos planeaban matarla de una forma u otra.

El poder de Irasha era temible, conocía bien las artes oscuras y había logrado borrar la marca de su cuello y hacer que cada leve contacto que tuviera con Sesshoumaru se transformase en una auténtica tortura para ella. Sentía como si le azotarán la espalda con un látigo sin compasión. Metió los dedos en el espeso brebaje que había preparado con unas plantas que había mandado a Rane a buscar, el demonio estaba molesto con ella y sabía muy bien porqué.

Todos, sin excepción, se habían dado cuenta de que había tenido un encuentro con Sesshoumaru. Al parecer, sus finos olfatos percibían cuando una mujer se había unido a un hombre ya que sus aromas se mezclaban. Ladeó la cabeza para pegar su nariz a su hombro y aspiró con fuerza. No era capaz de notar el olor a Sesshoumaru, quizás el agua había borrado su aroma o quizás ella al no tener el olfato tan desarrollado como ellos no podía percibirlo. ¿Eso era lo que iba a quedar después de haber vivido un encuentro como el de anoche? El aroma entremezclado de dos amantes. No podía volver a abrazarlo, ni besarlo ni acariciarlo sin experimentar sufrimiento. ¡Era muy injusto! Ella sólo quería conocer la felicidad, ya que se había atrevido a dar el paso de entregarse al amor le sucedía esto que hacía que se separasen una vez más.

Intentó ponerse el brebaje pero no llegó bien a las heridas, tendría que pedirle a Kyuzo que le ayudase. Restregó la mezcla en el borde del cuenco para no desperdiciarla.

—Si no te las curas bien se infectarán.

Rin se volvió para mirar a Sesshoumaru, parado a un par de metros de ella.

—Le pediré a Kyuzo que cure mis heridas. Tranquilo, ya te dije que sé mucho de medicina.

Él caminó unos pasos hacia ella y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Estaban tan cerca y a la misma vez tan lejos que su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente.

—Yo voy a arreglar esto, Rin. Volveré a tenerte entre mis brazos sin hacerte daño.

Cerró los ojos saboreando esas palabras. Notó algo suave en su mejilla y cuando abrió los ojos vio que él sujetaba una pluma y la pasaba por ésta acariciándola como solía hacer con su mano. Aquel gesto era tierno y a la vez triste.

—¿Sigo oliendo a ti?

Esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Sesshoumaru. Su rostro se llenó de orgullo.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú hueles a mí?

—También. Eres mía, Rin y todos lo saben.

En especial ese desgraciado de Rane.

—Bueno, pero eso llevo siéndolo desde que te encontré herido en el bosque y luego me salvaste cuando esos lobos me mataron a mordiscos. Sé que todo va a salir bien porque tú vas a estar conmigo - le quitó la pluma que sujetaba sin tocarlo a él y con ella, acarició la mano de él —. Lucharemos contra esto.

—Y no tendré piedad —le prometió.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?.

—Irasha fue quien me habló de Mahka. La encontraré y le arrancaré su corazón.

Rin dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. No le cabía la menor duda de que lo haría, él era capaz de eso y de comérselo luego.

—¿Sabes algo de Natsuri? - preguntó. La marcha repentina de la mujer, o bueno, anterior mujer de Sesshoumaru la preocupaba. Se estaba ganando enemigas por momentos.

—No, pero seguro que volveremos a verla.

Continuará...

* * *

He aquí un nuevo capítulo algo tardío pero espero que os haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por vuestros review como siempre, me hacéis muy feliz chicas por estar conmigo en esta aventura!: **Christine-Core, Tsuki, Crimela, Akanne Hygurashi, Arovi, Nyna, Bastard Tendencies, Miss Bunny-Bany, Sakura Black Cullen, Guest, Marlene Vasquez, AkemirandaChan, alea20, HarleyQuinn18, Sharon, Asuka, kokonattsu nee, Rin-Lady-of-the-West.**


End file.
